El Despertar del mal
by BLULK
Summary: que pasaria si se abre una conexion de un mundo contaminado por la discordia y un mundo puro como Equestria? y que tal si no solo hay una, si no miles de representaciones multiversales de cada decision que tomamos? todo depende de un hilo y esta a punto de ocurrir
1. Prologo

jejejejeje, antes que todo les mando un saludo, este es mi primer fanfic y que no se dejen llevar por el titulo creanmen, tengo una buena historia pensada solo que al principio sera con algunos cliches y todo lo demas

N/A: incluire ciertos datos de las 3 peliculas de EQ ( no todos puesto que la idea ya la tenia de hace mucho ) asi que si sale otra pelicula antes que termine el fic no la agregare o talvez sea adivino y adivine ciertas cosas (? aunque ya me complique demasiado solo por agregar frienship games.

N/A 2 : tanto los personajes inventados como los de la serie original tendran su protagonismo, no les quitare ni aumentare, aunque claro, las protegonistas desapareceran al igual que los inventados.

N/A 3: no habra shipping posta que no se manejar escenas "romanticas" ( no me juzguen al leer algunas que por obligacion tengo que poner )

sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten y que muy pronto tendran dibujos de los personajes para una mejor representacion visual y vuelvo a ahcer incapie, no se dejen llevar por el titulo

Prologo.-)  
 **Alfin te atrape Twilight Sparkle, arruinaste mis planes y destruiste el laboratorio en el que trabajaba llevándolo a la bancarrota por esas investigaciones tuyas que abarcaron con todo y por alguna razón justamente tenía que ser tu hermano y su esposa, la actual Presidenta los que siempre se interponían con mis proyectos para alcanzar el mandato Presidencial. Pero para bien mío** \- disparo directamente entre los ojos de Shinning Armor, el cual estaba todo seriamente golpeado y arrodillado en el piso con las manos amarradas - **el ya no volverá a hacer eso** \- apunto hacia donde se encontraba Candence - **y la Presidenta tampoco** \- disparo y el cuerpo cayó al piso junto con el de Shinning Armor -  
 **Hermano! Candence!** \- grito Twilight llorando desesperada pero no podía hacer nada más que observar al estar amarrada en una silla -  
 **Ahora "Princesa Pony" -** Twilight se sorprendió al oír eso - **no te sorprendas, lo de tu mundo ya lo sabía hace mucho, las investigaciones y apuntes que encontré en esa pequeña cosa que llamaste alguna vez laboratorio me fueron muy útiles, lastimosamente mis científicos no saben cómo acceder a ese mundo por ahora, pero ese no es tema por el que estas aquí como invitada** \- comenzó a caminar por la habitación - **así que te lo volveré a preguntar una vez más** \- trono los dedos otra vez y enseguida un científico de bata blanca traía en una jaula a un perro morado muy malherido - **dime donde está tu magia, o tu elementos como sea que se llamen los cuales producen tu magia, ya que las copias que cree de ellos** \- miro a donde estaba un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana blanca y encima de la sabana había un collar de un rayo negro que significaba el elemento de la deslealtad - **no sirvieron de mucho** \- apunto con la pistola a donde se encontraba la jaula que contenía al perro morado - **dámelos o disparo** -  
 **Noooo! Por favor no lo hagas!** \- dijo Twilight llorando desesperadamente - **él no tiene nada que ver en esto, por favor, es mi único verdadero amigo** – Frank se sorprendió por ese comentario -  
 **Y esas mocosas que escaparon, no eran acaso tus amigas? –** Dijo Frank sin quitar el arma de la jaula –

 **Ellas…. –** comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado con ellas, y entre lágrimas le respondió – **ellas no son ya mis amigas –** Frank vio sus lágrimas y comenzó a reír –

 **Quien iba a pensar que "La Princesa de la Amistad" –** Twilight se repitió para si misma- **Princesa de la Amistad?...-** pero el Rey Sombra la saco de sus pensamientos mientras seguía hablando - **no tiene más amigos que esta cosa –** miro al perro que comenzaba a reaccionar – **pero bueno, volviendo al tema, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba escuchar** \- recargo el arma y volvió a apuntar hacia el perro a lo que Twilight vuelve a gritar -  
 **NO! PORFAVOR! -** volvió a llorar – **yo no los tengo lo juro –** Trago saliva - **pero aunque los tuviera y te los dará, según por lo que entiendo de esa magia, Tu jamás los podrás usar a su máximo poder, ya que para usarlos se necesita un corazón puro** -  
 **Mi corazón es puro** \- comenzó a reírse - **maldad pura** -  
 **Ja...más ga...na...ras rey Sombra** \- dijo el perro levantándose con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban -  
Frank lo quedo viendo un momento y comenzó a reírse nuevamente - **vaya, vaya, este perrito tiene agallas, y además ese nombre que dijiste ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin escucharlo** \- apunto al perro y apretó el gatillo –  
\- BANG –

 **NOOOOO!**

 **(….)**  
3 meses antes

1.-) el comienzo  
En una parte un poco alejada del pueblo de Ponyville una unicornio de pelaje fucsia y crin Marrón con una Cutie Mark de una tabla de pintura con un pincel, dibuja el paisaje tranquilo que le podía brindar el pueblo de Ponyville y mientras ella pintaba, encima de su ubicación en una nube, un Pegaso de crin negra recubierta de rojo zafiro con pelaje verde agua, estaba descansando tomando una siesta cuando de repente, abre los ojos como platos, se levanta de golpe y bajando de la nube al suelo le dice a la unicornio de pelaje fucsia - **Draw!, ya deja de dibujar y vámonos al Sugarcube Córner me acorde que Pinkie pie hará una fiesta de bienvenida por un pony café que llego hace poco y tú sabes lo divertidas que son** \- dijo el Pegaso guiñándole el ojo a lo cual la unicornio sin prestarle mucha atención al Pegaso le responde de manera irónica -  
 **Esta bien termino de dibujar y vamos** -  
Al escuchar eso, Storm pone una cara de arrogancia y le dice -  
 **acaso nunca te cansas de dibujar? todos los días dibujas el mismo paisaje una y otra vez** \- dijo el Pegaso enojándose poco a poco -  
 **tú sabes que dibujar me ayuda a relajarme, me hace olvidar de los problemas y también dibujo porque es mi talento especial** \- Draw se le acerca al oído y en un susurro le dice - **y también es la razón por la que soy tu Pony especial lo olvidas?** **  
**\- Storm se ruboriza un poco a lo cual Draw comienza a reírse - **está bien, está bien termina tu dibujo, yo esperare** \- dijo el Pegaso sentándose en el piso -  
Pasaron unos minutos (que para Storm fueron una eternidad) y Draw al cabo de ese tiempo termina de dibujar el paisaje -  
Storm con una cara de desesperación total, viendo a cada minuto al pueblo le dice - **terminaste? Por favor dime que si** \- la unicornio hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza a lo cual el Pegaso se arrodilla y dice - **Gracias Celestia!** \- dijo Storm mirando a las nubes - **alfin terminaste** \- paso su casco por su ojo fingiendo llorar - **ahora nos podemos ir?** **  
**\- Draw echando una carcajada le responde - **si** **ahora si nos podemos ir exagerado, tan solo déjame guardar mis materiales y nos vamos al pueblo** -  
\- Mientras Draw estaba guardando todos los materiales de dibujo, Storm estaba dando volteretas de desesperación en el aire y de repente ve un montón de aves saliendo del bosque Everfree, Storm sube para tener una mejor vista y mientras veía la fuente de la salida de las aves, sale del bosque una Pony de crin color naranja mostaza con un pelaje de color amarillo bajo con una Cutie Mark de 3 zanahorias la cual estaba gritando y galopando a toda velocidad hacia Ponyville, sin pensarlo Storm va volando hasta que llega enseguida a donde ella, interceptándola y deteniéndola le pregunta mientras veía a Carrot toda nerviosa - **Carrot? Qu….Que te paso?** \- al escuchar la voz del Pegaso se asusta, pero al ver quien era se intenta calmar y sacando unas pocas lagrimas de nervios le dice -  
 **Storm vi algo horrible allá en el bosque** \- lo dijo señalando con uno de sus cascos delanteros hacia la misma ubicación de la que había venido corriendo -  
Storm inquieto le responde por curiosidad -  
 **pero que vistes? Un dragón, un lobo del bosque? Un...** \- Carrot interrumpe al Pegaso mientras hablaba diciéndole -  
 **NOOO! Nada de eso fue…fue….FUE UN PONY QUE TENIA LOS OJOS TOTALMENTE EN BLANCOS!**! - Storm se impactó más por el grito de la Pony que por la noticia misma - **parecía que estaba herido, porque estaba manchado de sangre, lo iba a ayudar pero él me ataco, me mordió** \- dijo Carrot mostrando la mordida en su casco - **intente razonar y saber la razón de porque me mordió pero se me abalanzo contra mí y...y... y lo ataque con mi otro casco sacándomelo de encima y Salí huyendo enseguida** \- Storm, al escuchar eso se queda pensativo un rato, y a lo que reacciona le pregunta - **y tú que hacías en el bosque Everfree?** -pregunto Storm a la Pony con cierta voz de desconfianza -  
A lo cual Carrot media nerviosa miro hacia el suelo y le responde gagueando - **fui a...a... a dejar a Zecora un encargo...** \- alzo la cabeza rápidamente mirando a Storm - **si! A dejar un encargo de zanahorias que me había pedido**.

Mientras que en otro lugar no tan alejado apenas unos minutos después de que Storm se fuera a ir a ver a Carrot, Draw, en ese momento, estaba guardando todas sus cosas y mientras estaba distraída aparecieron alado de ella dos Ponys, uno era un Pegaso de crin blanca y pelaje negro que tenía una Cutie Mark en forma de unos auriculares que rodeaban unas llamas llamado Castiel y el otro era un pony terrestre de crin violeta y pelaje de color blanco llamado Stevens, y ambos enseguida gritaron en un tono unísono -  
 **HOOOOOOLA DRAW!** \- gritaron ambos Ponys del lado izquierdo y derecho de Draw, a lo cual ella responde mientras alza la cabeza asustada -  
 **kyaaaa! Están locos ustedes!** \- dijo Draw mirando furiosa a ambos -  
 **WOW Castiel me impresionan tus ideas tu sabias que funcionaria verdad?** \- dijo Stevens mirando a Castiel a lo que Castiel dijo en un tono medio asustado y burlón mientras se escondía detrás de Stevens -  
 **si te vas a desquitar con alguien desquítate con e** l - lo dijo señalando a Stevens- **fue idea de el totalmente** -  
Apenas termino de hablar Draw comienza reírse y acto seguido los otros dos Ponys también se rieron -  
Después de la risa, Castiel mirando a Draw le pregunta - **donde esta ese Pegaso loco? Se supone que Storm JAMAS te quita un ojo de encima** \- en ese momento Draw señala a una nube donde se supone que estaría Storm y viéndola fijamente se da cuenta que en esa nube no había nada -  
 **donde se habrá metido ese Pegaso tonto** \- se dijo a si mismo Draw enfadada -  
En eso Castiel comienza a volar y se va encima de las nubes y mientras veía para todos lados ve a Storm hablando con Carrot a unos metros del bosque Everfree -  
 _ **Bueeeno ya sé dónde está Storm**_ \- Pensó el Pegaso seguido de una carcajada, que se escucho hasta abajo, y cuando Stevens escucho la risa le hizo señas a Castiel para que dijera de que se reía y Castiel bajando de las nubes se acerca a Stevens, le susurra algo a lo cual Stevens respondiendo a su comentario le dijo -  
 **Aprendió muuuy bien de ti ese Pegaso sí o que Castiel?** \- se lo dijo mientras lo golpeaba sarcásticamente con una de sus cascos y ambos comenzaron a reírse mientras que Draw los mira con una cara confundida, ya que no sabían de que se reía, y enseguida les pregunta -  
 **De que se ríen ambos?** \- al ver que la habían ignorado y se seguían riendo, comenzó a enojarse poco a poco y enseguida cambia el tema preguntado mientras alzaba la voz - **Storm donde esta?** \- pregunto Draw acercándose a ambos poco a poco mientras los miraba de una manera furiosa entre mas pasos daba, mas se enojaba - **sé muy bien que ustedes saben así que díganmelo y se los aseguro que no les pasara nada** \- su cuerno se ilumino - **por ahora** \- después de escucharla Stevens empuja a Castiel al frente y el miro a Stevens, pero al sentir la mirada furiosa de Draw la mira y le contesta nervioso - **Esta como a unos metros del bosque Everfree** \- dijo Castiel mientras se le salían unas gotas de sudor de los nervios al ver el cuerno de Draw que poco a poco se estaba iluminando y saber cómo reaccionaría al escuchar lo siguiente - **y este...esta... con... Carrot...** \- Castiel se cubrió enseguida la cara con sus cascos esperando la reacción de Draw pero nada había pasado -  
 **Dime hacia donde?** \- dijo Draw mirándolos con desprecio a los dos Ponys y estos al darse cuenta de la mirada de Draw fueron ambos guiándola a Draw hacia donde estaba Storm, mientras que el cuerno de Draw no se demostraba para nada feliz, iluminándose cada vez más -

\- Mientras, Storm seguía hablando con una Carrot que ya estaba un poco más calmada, pero todavía se le notaba una cara de pánico - **y eso fue todo lo que paso?** \- le pregunto Storm a Carrot con una cara inductiva - **si** \- le dijo de manera cortante la pony viendo de seguidamente hacia el bosque -  
 **Bueno, entonces voy a ir a ver a Zecor…..** \- estaba hablando cuando de repente se escucho a lo lejos un grito que demostraba enojo y Storm lo había reconocido al instante mientras se le salía una pequeña risa nerviosa -  
 **STORM!** \- Grito una Unicornio de pelaje fucsia de manera enojada mientras era seguida por dos Ponys con cara de asustados haciéndoles señas al Pegaso, el cual no se fijaba en ellos porque estaba distraído viendo a Draw que estaba muy enojada -  
 **Draw, me olvide de ella totalmente** -  
Pensó Storm con una cara avergonzada mientras que Draw se le acercaba furiosa y enseguida se le para al frente de él, y riéndose nerviosamente le responde el Pegaso - **emmmm... Hola Draw... Jeje** \- le dijo a la unicornio llevándose un casco a su crin mostrando señales de nervio -  
 **COMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME ABANDONADA EN UN LUGAR ASI…..Y CON ESTOS DOS LOCOS ACECHANDOME DE CERCA!**  
 **Auch eso dolió** \- dijo Castiel con una mueca de dolor y riéndose -  
 **No somos locos, somos hiperactivos** \- dijo Stevens, riendo -  
Storm se fija de los dos Ponys los cuales le seguían haciendo gestos de que huyera a Storm, pero Storm no les entendía -  
 **Y que viniste a hacer aquí?!** \- pregunto Draw enfadada a Storm, el cual cambia la mirada, de una avergonzada a una seria -  
 **Vi varias aves las cuales salían del bosque apresuradamente y después vi a ella galopar a velocidad hasta el pueblo mientras gritaba** \- dijo viendo a Carrot - **vine volando enseguida y cuando la intercepte, le pregunte porque estaba gritando y me dijo que algo la había atacado**

\- Storm les estaba hablando a todos cuando de repente un Pegaso de pelaje gris y crin azul se dirige a donde estaban todos y les dice mientras llamaba la atención de todos -  
 **QUE ACASO UN PEGASO YA NO PUEDE DESCANSAR NI EN SU DIA LIBRE?** \- dijo el Pegaso gris, acercándose al grupo, mostrando una cara cansada -  
 **Que haces aquí anciano?** \- dijo Storm viéndolo fijamente - **no se supone que estas de deber en Canterlot?** **  
** **El chico problemas, me lo imaginaba** \- dijo Cyber viendo a Storm - **no te preocupes niño no vine por ti esta vez, escuche unos gritos horribles venir de este lugar mientras llegaba de Canterlot en el tren, y vine a ver que sucedía** \- cuando Carrot ve a Cyber se le acerca asustada y le dice -  
 **CYBER! TIENES QUE ACOMPAÑARME AL BOSQUE EVERFREE, ALGO MALO ESTA PASANDO O VA A PASAR AHÍ ESTOY SEGURA** \- dijo la Pony con una cara asustada mientras Cyber la miraba con una cara confundida -  
 **Ah? De que hablas? que pasa en el bosque?** \- cambio su mirada viendo a Carrot fijamente - **porque tú estabas allá? y que hacías a…..** -iba a seguir preguntado pero Storm lo detuvo y le dijo - Espera **anciano, si quieres saber tienes que acompañarme al bosqu….** \- Draw lo detuvo de seguir hablando poniéndole una pezuña en la boca y le dijo enseguida -  
 **Espera…. que vas a hacer en el bosque?** \- le pregunto la unicornio con cara asustada - **acaso no te da miedo lo que hay allá en el bosque** \- dijo Draw mientras miraba a Storm fijamente -  
 **Esperen!** \- dijo Castiel poniéndose enfrente de todos - **no van a ir a la fiesta de Pinkie Pie?** **Escuche que un pony café llego al pueblo y que le iba a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida** \- todos enseguida ven a Castiel con una cara seria -  
 **Investigar que sucede en el bosque es más importante que una simple fiesta que siempre organiza Pinkie** \- dijo Cyber mirando fijamente a Castiel mientras hablaba con una voz tranquila, pero sería -

- **bueno bueno, tranquilo, no te preocupes ya que parece que la fiesta de Pinkie tendrá que esperar** \- dijo el Pegaso con un gesto un poco enojado - **decidido, vamos todos al bosque EVERFREE!** \- esto último lo dijo emocionado

\- **Pero no nos separemos en ese lugar, ya que he oído cosas muy malas que ocurren a los que se separan y andan solos** \- Storm al escuchar esto mira a Stevens y enseguida le dice - **seguro que quieres venir? Digo esto es un poco peligroso para alguien como tú** \- esto lo dijo observando al Pony de casco a cabeza con voz orgullosa -  
En eso Stevens se le acercó al Pegaso y le dijo - **Claro que voy digo como podrías hablar con Zecora SIN CEREBRO** \- esto lo dijo con una voz tranquila pero por dentro tenia nervios - **o bueno... talvez tengas... digo, que no lo utilices no quiere decir que no tengas** \- cuando escucho eso Storm, lo miraba con una cara de ira a lo cual Stevens gira la cabeza mirando para otro lado -  
Storm se le estaba acercando, con una mirada brava, poco a poco cuando de repente Draw se puso en medio de los dos y les dijo - **cálmense los dos** , **vamos todos y caso cerrado** \- dicho esto los dos Ponys se alejaron viéndose fijamente -  
 **Entonces esta aclarado vamos todos al bosque, después de todo entre mas, mejor** \- entonces miro a Carrot y le dijo - **nos quisieras guiar?** \- dijo el guardia con una sonrisa a la pony la cual se ruborizo y le respondió con cara de pena - **yo... Yo... no volveré a entrar al bosque, tengo miedo, pero vayan a la casa de Zecora ella con gusto los guiara….y lo siento** \- dicho esto la Pony se fue galopando más tranquila hasta el SugarCube Córner donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta de Pinkie -  
 **Bueno, los que quieran venir al bosque síganme** \- Después de decir esto, Cyber se fue seguido de los Ponys los cuales también se adentraron al bosque Everfree mientras observaban de reojo cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir de guía a la casa de Zecora…...  
mientras veían para todos los lados, Storm volando bajo, encuentra la casa de Zecora, todos iban acercándose a la puerta cuando de repente escuchan un ruido que provenía detrás de los arboles a lo cual todos los Ponys se mantuvieron alerta ante cualquier amenaza -  
 **Draw, necesito que hagas de favor un hechizo de luz para que nos ilumines un poco** \- dijo Storm a lo cual enseguida Draw obedeció y después todo se ilumino con una pequeña chispa que salió enseguida del cuerno de Draw -  
 **No se muevan de aquí** \- dijo Cyber adelantándose del grupo y viendo la procedencia del ruido - **voy a ver qué es eso -** dijo el guardia con voz autoritaria.  
En ese momento Cyber se comienza a acercar a un árbol poco a poco ya que parecía que de ahí venia el ruido, cuando llego al árbol, enseguida dio una vuelta alrededor del Árbol - _**aquí no hay nada**_ \- Fue lo primero que pensó Cyber mientras veía a todos los lados buscando de donde viene el ruido pero no encuentro nada y se da la vuelta, cuando estaba regresándose a donde estaban todos, de nuevo se oye el mismo ruido pero este venia más profundo que de ese árbol a lo cual, se regreso haciendo señas que no lo sigan, y mientras más avanzaba más espeso se veía el bosque - **odio los bosques** \- Pensó mientras seguía caminando despejando el camino que iba a seguir y de repente sin fijarse, Cyber se queda engarzado en una abertura en la tierra - _**lo que faltaba, que puede ser mejor que estar atrapado en un hueco en lo más espeso de un bosque**_ \- Pensaba mientras se intenta liberar, pero enseguida se ve más adelante a un pony de tierra que le salía sangre desde su crin, - **hey….. Que haces aquí?** \- el pony no respondió solo siguió caminando - **Bueno no importa, me podrías ayudar es que me quede atorado aquí y bueno...**. - se fijo en la sangre que le salía al Pony - **estas bien?-** Dijo el guardia con una voz preocupada, pero al ver que el Pony no respondía y se acercaba cada vez más Pensó para sí mismo - _**acaso no era sobre esto lo que advirtió Carrot?**_ -  
Entre mas se acercaba el Pony, Cyber lo miraba atentamente a lo que enseguida se dio cuenta que no tenía pupilas, tenía todo el ojo blanco - **maldita sea tenia razón después de todo** \- el guardia intentaba desesperadamente de liberarse pero no pudo y el Pony, cuando estaba más cerca, comenzó a abrir el hocico, entonces preso del miedo Cyber grito por ayuda - **oigan! ACA ESTA LO QUE**... - pero no pudo terminar ya que el Pony se abalanzo encima de él intentado morderlo, a lo cual el guardia reacciona cogiéndole el hocico con sus cascos y de un golpe aventándolo lejos - **Maldita sea! NECESITO AYUDA!** \- todos escucharon el grito del guardia pidiendo ayuda y enseguida fueron a la fuente del grito y vieron a Cyber intentando liberarse el casco que comenzaba a sangrar por la presión que Cyber ponía para liberarse de una grieta

– **Hey Cyber que paso?-** dijo el Pegaso verde con una cara que demostraba preocupación - **acaso no te puedes liberar?**

- **No necesito ayuda con esto, necesito ayuda con ESO!** \- dijo el Guardia señalando a donde estaba el pony intentando levantarse teniendo una rama atravesándole el casco -  
 **Sin problema** \- dijo orgullosamente el Pegaso, pero a lo que comienza a coger impulso un grito lo detiene -  
 **OYE ESPERA!** \- dijo el pony con una cara seria a lo cual Storm se detiene y lo mira - **ACASO NO VES ALGO RARO EN ESE PONY?!** \- dijo Stevens mirando fijamente a Storm mientras señalaba con un casco al Pony que comenzó a moverse lentamente a donde estaba Cyber, el cual era ayudado por la magia de Draw para liberarle el casco -  
 **Si...** \- vio el casco atravesado y la boca que podía abrir descomunalmente - Creo **que tienes razón...** \- antes que pudiera hablar una sombra paso por atrás del pony, el cual termino partido en dos - **que demonios!** \- dijo Storm asustándose viendo la sangre y todo lo órganos que salían del cuerpo mutilado - **TU HICISTES ESTO DRAW?!** \- dijo Storm mirando hacia atrás, pero atrás de él, todos estaban atónitos ante tal escena, mientras que un paso más atrás de Storm se veía a un Stevens el cual tenía la crin medio parada y mostraba una mirada, perdida y distraída -  
 **QUE HACEN AQUÍ PONYS?** \- se escucho una voz que provenía desde una silueta en el lugar del pony muerto, que se hacía más visible- **ABANDONEN EL BOSQUE MIS PONYS PUES ESTE LUGAR ESTA MALDITO!**

 **2 meses 30 Dias**


	2. ¿Coincidencia o Destino?

**CUANDO UNO PIENSA QUE TODO SE TORNA OSCURO SIN POSIBLIDAD DE VER ALGO EN EL FUTURO POR LO CUAL LUCHAR, SIEMPRE APARECERA EN MEDIO DE ESA OSCURIDAD UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA EL CUAL NOS GUIARA PARA IR AL FUTURO QUE TANTO BUSCAMOS…..**

 **2.-) ¿Coincidencia o Destino?**

Todos estaban atónitos por la aterradora noticia que les dio Zecora, hubo un profundo silencio y tal fue el silencio que hasta se podía escuchar a lo lejos la fiesta de Pinkie pie en el pueblo de Ponyville, pero en medio del silencio, un Pegaso de crin color negra cubierta por un rojo Zafiro y de pelaje color verde irrumpió el silencio dando un paso hasta donde estaba Zecora y comenzó a hablar - **A que te refieres con que ese lugar esta maldito? De por si sabemos que este lugar no es seguro -** dijo Storm mirándola fijamente de manera amenazante – **y porque mataste a ese Pony!** \- dijo señalando a una de las mitades del Pony partido, todos se sorprendieron por la iniciativa y el coraje del Pegaso, inclusive el guardia que recién se había recuperado de la herida que tenía en el casco gracias a la magia sanadora de Draw, pero lastimosamente, a pesar de la valentía del Pegaso, Zecora no le hizo caso, simplemente giro su cabeza a la dirección del pueblo de Ponyville y dio un suspiro con aire de nostalgia, cerro los ojos unos minutos y seguidamente volvió a girarse dándose cuenta que todos la miraban con cierto temor, puesto que estaba pintada en todo su pelaje de manera extraña, la veían de la misma manera que cuando era una desconocida en Ponyville.

Sin prestar atención o preocupación alguna de porque la miraban así comenzó a hablarles a todos - **escuchen bien mis Ponys si vivir ustedes quieren deberán huir hasta Canterlot junto con la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas, ya que ese lugar -** señalo al pueblo de Ponyville - **ese lugar ya no tiene ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir…** \- todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la cebra que eran frías, pero se sentía un aire de nostalgia salir de ellas, entonces un Pony de pelaje blanco y crin lacia de color azul oscuro le dijo -

 **pe...per...pero es Ponyville!** \- dijo Stevens asustado - **Como va a caer un Pueblo en el cual crece la Princesa de la Amistad!** \- dijo Stevens preso del miedo y la desesperación, todo lo que vio por parte de Zecora le daban grandes flashback que lo aterraban, pero en ese momento se le comenzaba a alzar la crin poco a poco y miro a Zecora con otra mirada, con una mirada de valentía, no parecía ser el mismo - **Dime Zecora, que trataste de decirnos con que ese lugar ya no tiene esperanzas?** – apenas hablo todos se dieron cuenta que también le cambio el tono de voz, de uno fino y asustadizo a uno grave y atemorizante, y con ese tono se dirigió a Zecora mientras la miraba amenazante, con una mirada que no mostraba inocencia alguna que tenía la mirada normal de Stevens, a lo cual Zecora simplemente lo miro con una mirada inductiva y vio nuevamente para el pueblo de Ponyville - **respóndeme** \- dijo el pony de pelaje blanco y la crin que estaba totalmente de puntas color azul oscuro, detalle el cual noto Zecora y dijo -

 **Lo siento mis Ponys pero ya es hora irme** \- después de decir eso saco una botella de un bolso que tenía en el costado - **Espero que cumplan mi última voluntad y lleven seguras a las portadoras** \- seguidamente abrió la botella y de ahí comenzó a esparcirse una niebla que comenzaba a tomar un color verde por todo el lugar y enseguida rodea a los Ponys segándoles la vista – **ellas son la única esperanza, los espíritus antiguos me lo dijeron, que esto no viene de aquí, viene de otro lugar –** todos los ponys se quedaron sin palabras, no entendían lo que Zecora decía - **les dejare esta bolsa aquí, tiene algunas pociones, úsenla sabiamente...** \- dijo Zecora mientras desaparecía gracias a la niebla que bloqueaba la vista de los Ponys -

 **NO HUYAS ZECORA!** \- grito Storm furioso - **acaso te damos miedo o alg…..** **-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! -** el Pony no pudo terminar su frase ya que un grito desgarrador se escuchó que venía desde el pueblo de Ponyville, todos miraron enseguida sorprendidos hacia el pueblo y en medio de la conmoción hecha por el ruido, un Pegaso de pelaje gris estaba mirando para todos los lados buscando algo y enseguida llama la atención de todos dando un grito que decía **\- OIGAN!** \- dijo Cyber en un tono serio que demostraba el entrenamiento que le habían dado cuando era Cadete - **DONDE ESTA ZECORA?!-** al escuchar al Pegaso todos se dieron cuenta que, en efecto Zecora había desaparecido, mientras todos los Ponys buscaban por todos lados pista alguna del paradero de Zecora, una voz se escucha alrededor del bosque la cual decía - **Escuchen bien mis Ponys esas cosas sin pupilas ya no son más sus amigos, son monstruos que se alimentan de la carne -** casi todos, excepto Stevens, pusieron una cara de asco al escuchar eso **–ellos vienen de otro lugar el cual está contaminado por todo eso, esas criaturas son seres sin alma ni razón, solo siguen sus instintos salvajemente y el que predomina en sus cuerpos es EL HAMBRE, no intenten razonar con ninguno de ellos, ya sea aquí o allá sería inútil, además de que los ataques mágicos, ni ningún tipo de magia les afecta en lo absoluto, la magia que existe aquí es pura y honesta, en cambio lo único que se pueden hacer para acabar con la miseria de eso es destruyendo el núcleo de sus cuerpos corrompidos..….. EL CEREBRO** \- al escuchar eso, todos buscaban de qué parte del bosque se escuchaba la misteriosa voz, pero parecía que venía de todas partes por el eco que hacía, a lo cual solamente un Pony blanco había reconocido la voz y con la crin de color azul totalmente parada grito a toda voz -

 **ZECORA!** \- todos se sorprendieron por el grito que escucharon, y al escuchar el grito se dieron cuenta que en efecto esa voz le pertenecía a Zecora - **A QUE TE REFIERES CUANDO DICES QUE NO SON DE AQUI?!** \- lo dijo señalando al Pony que anteriormente había intentado atacar a Cyber, y ahora estaba tirado en el piso partido a la mitad, también había un machete a unos pasos más adelantes del Pony partido, pero lastimosamente Stevens no obtuvo respuestas alguna de Zecora…. – **Tsk, ya me responderás Zecora, de una u otra forma –** pensó Stevens con coraje.

-Después de esperar un tiempo alguna respuesta de Zecora, un Pegaso de pelaje gris y crin azul toma la iniciativa parándose y les dice a todos - **ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, vámonos al Pueblo, talvez la Princesa Twilight nos aclare un poco lo que Zecora nos intentó decir** \- todos obedecieron al Pegaso parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida pero cuando ya estaban abandonando el bosque la voz de Zecora volvió a resonar por todo el lugar diciendo -

\- **NO DEJEN QUE ESAS COSAS LOS MUERDAN YA QUE, ESO ES UNA INFECCION QUE AFECTA A TODO SER VIVIENTE ENTRANDO POR LA SANGRE DE LA VICTIMA INFECTADA** \- hubo un silencio de ultratumba y cuando Stevens iba nuevamente a gritar la voz lo interrumpe pero se escuchaba más débil como si se estuviera alejando - **SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES ES MORDIDO CREANME CUANDO LES DIGO QUE ES MEJOR QUE COMENTAN SUICIDIO CONTRA SI MISMOS ANTES DE SUCUMBIR ANTE TAL INFECCION Y POR NADA DE ESTE MUNDO DEJEN QUE LAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA HAGA ALGUNA ACCION HOSTIL CONTRA ESTO, SI LO HACEN PERDERAN LA PUREZA QUE TIENEN** \- la voz dejo de hablar y todos quedaron en shock menos Stevens el cual simplemente camino hasta donde se encontraba la bolsa de Zecora que estaba tirada y cubierta de polvo, la sacudió un poco y se la puso enseguida, después siguió hasta donde se encontraba el grupo y dijo -

\- **debemos irnos de aquí** –

Todos lo habían comenzado a ver apenas dijo eso, pero nadie le hizo caso y siguieron buscando la fuente de la voz que ya había acabado, pero el eco que había hecho la voz de Zecora todavía se escuchaba en forma de murmullos... Después de un momento que nadie hablo, todos volvieron a caminar a la salida del bosque mirando para todos lados en busca de amenaza alguna, pero Stevens se había quedado atrás, y sin que los otros se dieran cuenta tomo el machete que utilizo Zecora, el cual estaba tirado, y lo guardo secretamente en la bolsa mientras la Crin se le estaba volviendo a bajar poco a poco poniéndose lacia en el proceso…

Cuando salieron del bosque, todos quedaron aterrados al ver lo que estaba enfrente de ellos, era una Ponyville destruida con unas casas que se estaban incendiando y en medio de toda esa conmoción, todos vieron a una Pegaso de crin color verde claro y de pelaje de color blanco que galopaba a todo lo que podía ya que tenía un ala ensangrentada y atrás de ella estaban 3 Ponys los cuales no tenían pupilas… cuando llego frente del grupo que recién habían salido del bosque, les dijo suplicando con una voz quebradiza, que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a llorar -

 **Chicos, tienen que ayudarme por favor esas cosas atacaron a una amiga** \- dijo señalando a esos Ponys que la seguían muy lentamente -

 **¿Silver? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Ponyville?** \- Pregunto Storm a Silver la cual comenzó a llorar -

 **Yo estaba en la casa de mi amiga, cuando de repente se escuchó un grito que provenía del** **SugarCube Córner** **y...**

\- **_Entonces la alcaldesa está muerta -_** pensó Cyber al escuchar a Silver hablar -

 **Chicos...** \- dijo Draw para llamar la atención de todos - **Esos Ponys tienen la misma mirada muerta del Pony que encontramos en el bosque y además están cubiertos de sangre en el hocico y en los cascos, entonces...** \- enseguida Cyber dio una paso para adelante y continúo la frase diciendo -

 **Significa que es la misma enfermedad de la cual Zecora nos advirtió** – apenas termino de hablar Cyber, Storm se lanza en picada contra ellos -

 **OYE ESPERA!** \- Grito un Pony de pelaje blanco con la crin alzada de color azul oscuro - **ESAS COSAS TE PUEDEN MATAR!** \- apenas termino de hablar un campo de fuerza de color fucsia rodeo el cuerpo de Storm inmovilizándolo a unos centímetros de ambos Ponys ensangrentados, los cuales intentaban tirarse contra Storm con el hocico abierto -

 ** _Ahora vente para acá_** \- Pensó Draw mientras jalaba el campo atrayendo a Storm con el resto grupo y enseguida le saco el campo dejando caer a Storm contra el piso - **acaso estás loco! Como piensas que tú vas a poder solo con esos dos Ponys?!** \- enseguida Cyber la interrumpió -

 **Podrían discutir después? Tenemos un asunto del cual encargarnos** \- miro enseguida a Silver y le dijo - **ahora tu nos puedes decir exactamente qué sucedió?** \- Silver enseguida miro asustada a los Ponys que venían - **no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de eso despu...** \- antes que terminara de hablar Cyber, Silver le grito a toda voz -

 **ESAS COSAS TIENEN UNA FUERZA DESCOMUNAL!** \- comenzó a llorar gravemente mientras se veía las heridas sentándose en el piso -

 **Draw!** \- dijo con voz alta un Pony de Pelaje blanco - **haz un escudo que nos rodee a todos, necesito saber que le sucedió exactamente a Ponyville** \- Storm sin pensar se pone al frente de Stevens, y enseguida Draw lo hace retroceder a Storm y comienza a concentrar su magia en su cuerno mientras comenzaba a crear una barrera - **ahora tú, dime que paso exactamente aquí** \- dijo Stevens con la crin de puntas mirando a Silver - **yo... am... estaba en la casa de mi amiga, y cuando escuchamos el grito que venia del** **Sugarcube Córner** **fuimos a ver qué era eso, pero cuando llegamos allá tuvimos una sorpresa mucho mayor al ver salir a muchos Ponys salir de ahí con marcas de mordida y sangre... Pero adentro estaba aún un pony** \- comenzó a llorar nuevamente - **sonara loco pero...** **Vimos a Carrot comerse a un Pony parte por parte y alado vimos a varios Ponys tirados en el piso y ellos tenían varias mordidas a la altura del cuello... Fui enseguida a intentar razonar con ella, saber porque estaba haciendo eso pero lo único que recibí fue que... que…me...me atacara, me tumbo al piso y me mordió en el ala, pero un Pony café que jamás lo había visto en Ponyville, me la saco de encima y cuando vi donde estaba mi amiga la vi que era atacado por unos Ponys que, hasta hace poco, estaban tirados MUERTOS en el piso, grite, la intente ayudar pero el Pony café me detuvo y solo me dijo que huyera y enseguida salí, intente ir al Castillo de la Princesa Twilight pero la entrada estaba rodead por esas cosas y yo retrocedí y salí huyendo para mi casa pero tropecé y esas cosas me comenzaron a seguir al escucharme, intente pero no pude esconderme y yo comenzó a correr, pero ya estoy cansada de tanto correr no estoy acostumbrada a moverme sin mis alas** \- la pony seguía hablando pero algo interrumpió el habla, ella comenzó a toser fuerte y le salía sangre con cada tosidura que daba a lo cual todos se asustaron

- **oye Silver…estas bien? –** Pregunto Cyber al ver todo eso pero ella no respondió y simplemente cayó al piso aparentemente desmayada –

 **-SILVER! –** Gritaron casi todos al ver que había caído al piso y sin que nadie lo notara un Pony de pelaje blanco y crin totalmente de puntas de color azul oscuro saco el machete de Zecora de la bolsa que tenía, con la boca, y apartando a todos del sitio hizo un movimiento rápido y le corto la cabeza a la Pony, enseguida todos se quedaron estáticos al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la Pegaso en el piso y alado suyo su cabeza, enseguida se giró para ver a todos y antes que los otros dijeran algo, el pony de pelaje blanco y crin de puntas de color azul oscura adelantándose de todos y sin girar su cabeza les dijo -

 **Tenemos que buscar a las portadoras antes que sean contaminadas con esta enfermedad y huir a Canterlot lo más rápido posible, pues con una mordida que reciba cualquier Pony, pasara todo lo que acaba de pasar aquí en este pueblo** \- dijo el Pony, refiriéndose a Carrot que también fue mordida, y lo dijo con una voz fría y mucho más gruesa de la que el siempre utilizaba y las máscaras que tenia de Cutie Mark cambiaron, ahora la Máscara enojada estaba de primera siguiéndole la Máscara feliz atrás detalle el cual solo Draw noto - **tenemos que movernos rápido aunque esos Ponys caminen lentamente, si no nos movemos nos podrían alcanzar en cualqu...** \- el pony no pudo terminar su frase ya que un Pegaso de color verde agua y crin color negra cubierta por un rojo zafiro lo cogió con sus cascos y en un grito en su cara le dijo -

 **ACASO ESTAS LOCO! SILVER NOS PIDIO AYUDA Y TU LA MATASTES!** -Stevens se mostraba indiferente ante los gritos que el Pegaso le daba, lo cual enfureció más al Pegaso y en un ataque de cólera, golpeo sin dudar al Pony el cual cayó de espaldas al piso… Stevens se comenzó a levantar con bastante esfuerzo y con un gesto de dolor que se demostraba en su cara, el Pony frunció el cejo y dijo en un grito con voz mucho más atemorizante que la anterior -

 **ACASO NO RECUERDAS LO QUE NOS DIJO ZECORA!** \- todos se quedaron asombrados de como hablaba ya que no era común que Stevens grite o hable de esa manera - **ELLA NOS DIJO QUE SI SOMOS MORDIDOS ES MEJOR COMENTER SUICIDIO EN VEZ DE SUCUMBIR ANTE ESTA PLAGA QUE ESTA AFECTANDO A TODO TU PUEBLO DE PONYVILLE** \- y lo dijo señalando con uno de sus cascos al lugar que todos le daban la espalda , los cuales al girar su cabeza vieron asombrados a los 3 Ponys que anteriormente perseguían a Silver, ahora se estaban comiendo el cuerpo decapitado de la Pegaso, pero la sorpresa principal es que esos Ponys se habían acercado demasiado sin que el grupo lo notara - **YA ERA TARDE PARA ELLA, SOLO ERA CUESTION DE TIEMPO ANTES DE QUE SE CONVIERTA EN UNA MAS DE ESAS COSAS CANIBALES, NOMAS ACUERDATE DE LO QUE SILVER DIJO DE CARROT, CON UNA SIMPLE MORDIDA ACABO CON TODO EL PUEBLO** \- sin prestarle mucha atención, Storm le reclama nuevamente -

 **PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO DE MATARLA, PUDIMOS HABER ENCONTRADO UNA CURA EN CANTERLOT, LA PRINCESA CELESTIA TIENE QUE TENER ALGO PARA COMBATIR ESTA PLAGA!** \- el Pony de pelaje blanco sin esperar otro grito más lo alejo y le dijo –

 **ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS DE NADA DE LO QUE NOS DJIO ZECORA?! ESTO NO VINO DE AQUÍ, ESTO VIENE DE OTRO LUGAR, TALVEZ UN LUGAR QUE NI LA PRINCESA CELESTIA CONOZCA! –** al decir eso enseguida le entra un Flashback –

*comienzo del flashback*

-Mundo Humano-

 **Así que, estos son los síntomas Doctor?** – dijo una voz de otra habitación –

 **Si, cuando caen al piso ya es tarde –**

 ***** fin del flashback*

-De vuelta al Mundo Pony –

 **Porque tienen que venirme estas analepsis en los peores momentos –** pensó Stevens mientras se sobaba la cabeza pero otra voz le llama la atención -

 **Debemos de huir de aquí chicos, este lugar abierto es demasiado peligroso** \- dijo la unicornio con voz temblorosa y asustada señalando con uno de sus cascos a los 3 Ponys ensangrentados que se dirigían a la posición de los 5 Ponys –

 **Draw, tiene razón vámonos –** al decir esto, Cyber miro enseguida a Draw y le dice – **saca el escudo a lo cual ella obedeció –**

Cuando el escudo comenzó a desaparecer todos comenzaron a galopar por los lados de los Ponys ensangrentados, esquivándolos y procurando que ninguno se acerque lo suficiente dirigiéndose al pueblo, pero mientras corrían a Stevens le llega un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se detiene de golpe, acción que ninguno nota –

 **Maldita sea, no ahora –** pensó Stevens mientras le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, señal de que le venía otro Flashback -

*Flashback*

Algunos años atrás en el Mundo Humano

 **Tu eres nuestro conejillo de indias, tu eres aquel con el que investigamos, tú serás nuestra próxima creación, el bien y el mal, en un solo cuerpo compartiendo mente y recuerdo –** dijo un tipo de traje negro oscuro, encorbatado mientras tenía un resplandor oscuro en sus ojos, a un pobre niño de piel blanca manchado de sangre con los ojos en blanco y el pelo azul oscuro parado – **gracias a esto –** alzo su mano y se pudo apreciar un cuerno rojo – **soy literalmente invencible, nada ni nadie se puede oponer a mí –** comenzó a reír pero un científico lo interrumpe diciendo –

 **Señor, y si el experimento de alguna forma recupera la memoria? –** enseguida lo mira prestándole atención – **eso no le permitirá completar la misión –** el científico miro el portapapeles que tenía en la mano y sorprendido exclamo – **aunque –** el científico puso su mano para sobarse la barbilla mientras comenzó a decir - **si de alguna forma se fusionan las dos conciencias, el será imparable -** el tipo de traje negro se acercó al científico de manera tenebrosa y le dijo – **Para mi mejor, después de todo, al culminar su misión tendré toda la información que requerimos y todo ese poder será mío!** – el brillo de sus ojos se hizo más intenso asustando al científico aún más – **y tú –** comenzó a caminar hacia el chico mientras le apuntaba con el cuerno rojo – **tendrás tu recompensa si me traes lo que quiero –** enseguida un haz de color oscuro sale del cuerno hacia el niño -

 ***** fin del Flashback*

En la actualidad, Equestria.

Al recordar eso la crin de Stevens se baja de golpe y él se cae al piso con miedo mientras pensaba – **¿Qué son estos horribles recuerdos? Porque tengo estos recuerdos –** Cierra los ojos solo para escuchar una voz que le dice –

 **Haz lo que te dije, HAZLO! –** Grita la misteriosa voz a lo cual Stevens comienza a hiperventilarse mientras se repite a sí mismo – **no quiero, no quiero, no quiero –** preso del miedo grita a toda voz – **NO QUIERO! –** a lo cual esas cosas lo escuchan y retroceden en busca de la fuente de sonido –

Mientras lejos de ese lugar 4 ponys se detienen al ver que no había nadie atrás de ellos –

 **Parece que los perdimos –** dijo Cyber sin tener marcas de cansancio – **aunque me extraña ese grito que escuchamos –**

Enseguida Castiel recuerda el grito y comienza a ver a todos lados – **oigan…. Y Stevens? –** dijo Castiel comenzándose a asustar y al recordar ese grito exclamo – **ESE GRITO ES DE STEVENS! –** Grito Castiel y sin pensar comienza a volar para regresar hacia donde estaba Stevens –

 **Rápido debemos seguirlo –** dijo Draw mientras avanzaba detrás de el –

 **Espera Draw, no vayas! –** dijo Storm intentando atrapar a Draw pero esta se teletransporta para comenzar a galopar mientras que Storm queda atrás con Cyber – **Maldita sea, nunca me hace caso –** miro al guardia – **vamos anciano –** cuando iban a comenzar a flotar un haz de luz les Cega la vista mientras se escucha una voz misteriosa decir –

 **Su papel aquí, ha terminado –**

 **(…)**

Castiel ve a Stevens a punto de ser atacado por esos ponys pero baja en picada quitándolos del camino y aterrizando al frente de Stevens le dice – **Stevens que sucede?! Porque estas en el piso –** pero Stevens no le prestaba atencion, solo sollozaba algunas palabras – **Stevens! Reacciona**! – Castiel enseguida se dio cuenta que los ponys se comenzaron a acercar – **LEVENTATE Y CORRE!** \- pero el Pony no reaccionaba y enseguida Castiel lo intenta arrastrar al Pony lo cual era un esfuerzo que no lo llevaría a ningún sitio y al darse cuenta que no funcionaria, Castiel lo golpea con unos de sus cascos, haciendo que el pony de a poco vuelva en si comenzando a reaccionar y levantándose del piso con la crin lacia, alza la mirada la cual se cruza con la mirada enojada de Castiel y con voz que se demostraba que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos le dijo -

 **Ca…Cas…Castiel….**.- dijo con una voz sin emociones como si recién estuviera despertando pero sin perder tiempo Castiel le grita diciéndole -

 **MALDITA SEA STEVENS CORRE!** \- Stevens alza la mirada para intentar ver algo, y solo logra ver a la silueta de los 3 Ponys sin pupilas que estaban cerca de ellos y enseguida comienza a hablar con lágrimas en los ojos -

 **Castiel, vuela, vete de aquí y déjame, o si no por mi culpa tú vas a morir en este mismo lugar** -

Cuando Castiel escucha las palabra del pony lo miro impresionado y le dice -

 **Ni pienses que te voy a dejar aquí solo, si tu mueres, yo también, si tú vives, yo también, ya que eso hacen los hermanos no?** -

Stevens comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta que Castiel no lo abandonaría, miro para adelante solo para darse cuenta que una de esas cosas, que era la que más cerca estaba, se balanza contra los dos a lo cual ambos cerraron los ojos para esperar lo inevitable…. Pero cuando no sintieron nada abrieron los ojos, y se dieron cuenta que enfrente suyo estaba una unicornio con pelaje fucsia y una crin de color café, a lo cual ambos se emocionaron y gritaron en un tono unísono -

 **DRAW!** \- dijeron ambos mientras lloraban, pero estas lágrimas no eran de miedo, eran de alegría, ya que habían escapado de una muerte que ya estaba asegurada -

 **ACASO USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS! -** le grito la unicornio concentrada en el escudo sin girar la cabeza mientras que comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, y aumentando la intensidad del rayo volteo la cara a donde estaba Stevens y le dijo - **ACASO TU MISMO NO TE OBEDECES?! TU MISMO NOS DIJISTES QUE NO NOS SEPAREMOS Y TU ERES EL PRIMERO QUE NOS ABANDONA Y GRACIAS A TU DESCUIDO, CASI MUERE LA UNICO PONY QUE ES CAPAZ DE SOPORTARTE TAL Y COMO ERES** \- después de decir eso miro a Castiel y le dijo - **ACASO TU NO SABES VOLAR?! PORQUE NO VOLASTES Y TE SALVASTES?!** \- dijo Draw mientras miraba a Castiel, el cual no respondió nada, entonces enseguida regresa la mirada al escudo al sentir los golpes que venían -

Stevens se había puesto a pensar en la palabras de la unicornio - **¿qué me habrá pasado, porque me separe? –** pensaba Stevens – **Mejor será que me disculpe por cualquier cosa que haiga hecho y que no recuerde –** Stevens estaba listo para disculparse pero cuando se iba a disculpar con Draw un trozo de ese escudo le cae a la cabeza, a lo cual Él se da cuenta que el escudo no iba a soportar más y tampoco su amiga, ya que ella estaba perdiendo estabilidad en el rayo, no lo podría mantener por más tiempo….

\- **_estas cosas sí que son demasiado fuertes, una estampida de búfalos puede apenas agrietar un escudo como este, pero estos 3 además de agrietarlo lo están hasta rompiendo_** \- pensó Draw mientras se comenzaba a rendir... Stevens y Castiel hacían lo imposible empujando desde adentro para mantener el agrietado escudo que estaba a punto de romperse y mientras empujan, el escudo se rompe en miles de pedacitos y seguidamente ambos escuchan un gemido de dolor que venía de atrás de ambos y cuando giraron la cabeza, ven a Draw desmayada en el piso, muy cerca de ella estaban esos Ponys que se habían comenzado a arrastrar porque ya no podían usar los cascos para movilizarse, los dos amigos intentaron desesperadamente de hacer reaccionar a Draw pero era inútil sus esfuerzos, la Unicornio no despertaría fácilmente -

 **Stevens si vas a utilizar ese cerebro tuyo que tanto le presumes a medio Ponyville, úsalo y ahora!, aunque esos Ponys, tengan los cascos rotos de tanto golpear el escudo, se están arrastrando para avanzar, y se están acercando poco a poco -** dijo Castiel intentado mover a Draw e indirectamente atacando a los nervios de Stevens el cual comienza a asustarse, mientras Castiel se estaba preparando para golpear esas "cosas" las cuales tenían algunos cascos y mandíbulas rotas gracias al escudo que golpeaban seguidamente con el cuerpo...…. -

Stevens, bajo tanta presión, cambia la mirada enseguida y sin pensarlo coge a Draw en peso y la pone en el lomo de Castiel, mientras el Pegaso le daba la espalda, y antes de que Castiel diga o haga algo le dice **\- llévate a Draw lejos de aquí –** desvió la mirada y dijo para sí mismo - **no es justo que haya más sacrificios por mi culpa** \- la crin se le comenzó a parar poco a poco

- **Estás loco! No te deja...** \- Castiel no pudo terminar ya que enseguida Stevens le grita diciendo -

 **Lárgate de aquí! Lleva a Draw a un lugar seguro y de ahí si tantas ganas tienes de morir pues ven tu solo y muere!** \- dijo Stevens, el cual tenía toda la crin de puntas y golpeo de un cascaso a una de esas "cosas" que se había acercado al casco de Castiel sin que este lo notara - **que estas esperando? VETE! YO ME SE CUIDAR SOLO! -** Castiel ya había abierto las alas para volar pero un rayo de luz cegador aparece delante de ellos y seguido aparece una cabina telefónica de color azul de la cual, sale un Pony de pelaje café claro con la crin de color café oscura y enseguida saliendo de la cabina azul, le grita a ambos Ponys los cuales estaban confundidos y cegados por lo que acababa de pasar -

 **-Los dos vengan a la TARDIS rápido!** \- les dijo a ambos Ponys señalando a la cabina telefónica que estaba atrás de él mientras que de un aparato pequeño que había sacado de su corbata y ahora tenía en su casco, se dispara un haz de luz que va directo a los Ponys que se arrastraban, y enseguida desaparecieron, los dos amigos al ver eso desconfiaron del Pony pero no tenían elección, era eso o la horda de Ponys que venían del pueblo acercándose muy lentamente... -

Stevens y Castiel, después que el pony entro, entraron a la cabina de espaldas mientras veían para atrás, viendo como comenzaban a llegar muchas de esas "cosas" siguiéndolos y enseguida se cierra la puerta golpeando la nariz de Castiel...…. Al cerrarse la puerta ambos se giraron para ver el interior de ese espacio que parecía demasiado reducido y se quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron enfrente de ellos...….. ese lugar era tan grande como la Municipalidad de Ponyville y además en medio de todo el espacio había algo que se parecía a un generador de unos 2 metros y medio pero lo que más llamo la atención de los dos fue que había más Ponys subidos en ese lugar... al fondo de toda ese gigantesco lugar, había un unicornio de pelaje color morado oscuro y crin negra con una mirada vacía y un rostro sin emociones el cual aterraba verlo directamente, además tenía una Cutie Mark de una bombilla de luz amarilla, rodeada de unos palitos que demostraban que estaba prendida..….. Mientras alado de esa cosa gigantesca había una Pegaso que ellos conocían la cual tenía el pelaje de color gris, la crin de color rubio como el sol, tenía una desfiguración en los ojos y también trabaja o había trabajado alguna vez en el correo... Y mientras daban vueltas al lugar con los ojos, ellos vieron a dos Pegasos inconscientes los cuales ya conocían ambos Ponys... uno era de pelaje verde agua con crin negra rodeada de un rojo zafiro y el otro Pegaso era de pelaje gris con una crin de color azul claro….Castiel deja suavemente a Draw en el suelo y fue enseguida donde se encontraban los dos Pegasos inconscientes los cuales eran Cyber y Storm, pero en ese momento el Dr. Whooves se pone en medio del camino y les dice dirigiéndose a ambos - **no se preocupen por sus amigos están a salvo, no han sido contaminados, y muy pronto despertaran….mejor preocúpense de su amiga la cual hizo un gran esfuerzo por salvar a los dos…..-** enseguida el Doctor se le acerco a Stevens - **no te culpes por el asesinato que hiciste créeme cuando te digo que eso era necesario ya que, si no hubieras hecho eso, no estuvieran aquí tus amigos…** \- dio un suspiro y le dijo en la oreja – **controla tus emociones, no dejes que tomen el control de tu cuerpo, la mente y el pensamiento puede ser aterrador, pero es cuestión de uno mismo encerrarse en ese miedo o luchar para liberarse –** El Dr. Whooves se alejó mientras pensaba para sí mismo - **la hermosura de las dimensiones paralelas es tan compleja** \- Stevens se le había vuelto a poner la crin lacia, pero se queda impresionado por la palabras que le había dicho el Pony y su cabeza enseguida se había comenzado a llenar de muchas preguntas, sobre que como sabía todo eso, todo lo que había pasado si él no estaba ahí en el momento crucial que sucedió todo, y enseguida le llama la atención con una voz inductiva al Doctor -

 **como tú sabes todo esto, todo lo que hice…todo lo que sucedió, si recién apareces en este lugar, cuando estuvieron a punto de matarnos esas…..-** Stevens abre los ojos como platos y dice- **CIERTO ESAS COSAS ESTAN A PUNTO DE ENTRAR** \- sin dudarlo el pony va corriendo a la puerta para sostenerla pero se extraña al no sentir fuerza alguna viniendo del otro lado, mientras Stevens hace esto, el Pony de pelaje café comienza a reírse y enseguida le dice -

 **no te preocupes, ya no estamos en el mismo lugar, por ahora estamos en el plano dimensional mientras decido que hago con ustedes….-** los dos amigos se aterraron un poco al escuchar esas palabras- **ya que, la TARDIS no puede cargar a más de 5 Personas** \- los dos amigos se extrañaron de esa palabra que jamás había escuchado entonces, una Pegaso de pelaje gris y crin rubia al ver la cara confundida de ambos amigos lo interrumpe al Doctor y solo dice **\- No se olvide Doctor son Ponys no personas** \- dijo enseguida Derpy mirando al Doctor -

 **Cierto mi querida asistente yo soy un Pony ahora verdad?** \- lo dijo mirándose los cascos y comenzando a reírse - **bueno como decía, mi querida TARDIS no puede transportar más de 5 Ponys** \- a lo cual Castiel se exalta e interrumpiéndolo le dice -

 **A QUE TE REFIERES QUE NO TIENES ESPACIO! TIENES SUFICIENTE ESPACIO COMO PARA ENTRAR A TODO PONYVILLE AQUÍ!** \- Dijo el Pegaso furioso a lo cual el pony de pelaje café le responde de manera calmada -

 **Es verdad, tengo espacio para almacenar a todo Ponyville…..PERO, la TARDIS no puede transportar a más de 5 Ponys** \- Castiel le iba a gritar ya que él no había entendido nada pero Stevens lo detiene y le dice -

 **Él se refiere que puede almacenar a todo Ponyville pero su aparato no pu…** -es interrumpido por el pony café -

 **No le digas aparato!, ella tiene vida y es como tú o yo además tiene su propio nombre y ese es "LA TARDIS"-** el Pony de pelaje blanco asintió con la cabeza y le siguió diciendo a su amigo -

 **LA "TARDIS" no puede llevar a más de 5 Ponys a otro lugar, básicamente sería lo mismo que nos quedemos afuera la diferencia seria que nos quedaríamos sin algún recurso para poder escapar –** el Dr. Whooves lo quedo viendo cuando dijo eso - **digo tú mismo vistes como apareció de la nada** \- el Pegaso se quedó callado y se tranquilizó a lo cual el Dr. Whooves miro a Stevens y se puso a pensar -

 ** _hmmm…. Esta dimensión tiene demasiadas diferencia comparadas con las otras que visite...…. y todos los cambios interdimensionales están siendo provocando por ese Pony…._** _-_ miro a ambos amigos y le dijo - **bueno señores ya sé dónde los puedo dejar a ustedes y sus amigos, ya que claro, ninguno de ustedes se quiere separar verdad** \- esto último lo dijo viendo a los dos Pegasos acostado en el piso –

 **Espere –** dijo Stevens interrumpiéndolo **– no sé si conozca a Zecora –** enseguida el Pony café hablo –

 **Si la conozco, tuvo un mal destino entre sus cascos –** dijo el Dr. Whooves sin quitarle la mirada –

 **Ella nos pidió que encontremos a las Portadoras de la Armonía y que viajemos todos juntos a Canterlot –** enseguida el pony respiro hondo y dijo – **y quería saber si puedes encontrar a las portadoras con "LA TARDIS" –** el pony café lo quedo viendo de manera analítica y comenzó a galopar alejándose - **tomare eso como un no –** dijo Stevens volviendo con Castiel –

Enseguida el pony café los volvió a mirar y dijo – **bueno, viendo el desenlace actual de todo cambie de lugar para dejarlos, buena suerte y no se olviden de lo último que les dijo Zecora** – esto llamo la atención de Stevens el cual le dijo –

 **Pero pensé que no… -** enseguida es interrumpido por el otro pony –

 **Las Portadoras ya están a salvo, solo tienes que encargarte de viajar a Canterlot -** llamo a Derpy la cual le da un destornillador y mientras el doctor tenía en sus cascos el destornillador que Derpy le había pasado, sale un rayo el cual se parte en dos, una parte va directo a ambos Pegasos que estaban inconscientes, y la otra parte iba dirigida hacia donde Draw y enseguida los 3 Ponys comenzaron a reaccionar lentamente, el doctor aprovechando la distracción de Castiel se le acerco a Stevens y le dijo unas palabras al oído y Stevens asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido Stevens se le acerca a Castiel y los dos amigos fueron a ayudar a levantarse a los dos Pegasos y a la unicornio y se dirigieron a la puerta de la TARDIS -

 **Algún consejo que nos quiera dar señor...** \- dijo Stevens mirando hacia atrás

 **Solo dime "el Doctor" y el único consejo seria...ummmmm** \- puso un casco en su barbilla - **ah! Si ya me acorde** \- Cambio su expresión a una seria - **No morir** \- Castiel trago saliva al escuchar eso - **eso es todo** \- enseguida saco un resplandor de su destornillador y desaparecieron en un haz de luz...

Cuando el haz de luz desapareció la Pegaso de pelaje gris y crin rubia se le acercó al Dr. y le dijo - **Está seguro que estarán bien al dejarlos ahí abandonados?** \- dijo la Pegaso con una voz preocupada a lo cual el pony asintió con la cabeza y le dijo -

 **claro que estarán seguros, digo ya los encontramos en Canterlot verdad?-** Derpy puso una cara que demostraba que estaba confundida a lo cual el doctor comenzó a reírse y dijo - **por eso mi querida Derpy te elegí como mi asistente** \- enseguida se giró y se acercó a donde estaba el unicornio y le dice - **y tú qué opinas Purple?** \- le pregunto el doctor a lo cual el unicornio se gira y le dice -

 **Ya te he dicho varias veces que ese ya no es mi nombre, mi nombre ahora es Bulb Black, y si buscabas opinión sobre esos Ponys, solo déjame decirte que el tipo blanco no me dio buena vibra cuando entro, sentí que era otra persona comparado con el que acaba de irse** \- el doctor lo quedo viendo por ese momento de silencio, pero enseguida es interrumpido de nuevo por el unicornio morado - **además, te tengo una pregunta, porque los dejaste en otra Dimensión? Acaso quieres que vivan o algo así? Pues hasta donde yo sabía, tú no metes mano en esos asuntos...-**

 **Solo digamos que de esa forma acabe de evitar un futuro trágico para el Multiverso, la dimensión origen de ellos está colapsada por los "experimentos" que hice, no había nada más que ellos para salvar y además, si quieres escuchar algo de mi parte solo te diré que a mí tampoco me brindo mucha confianza sobre querer hacer las cosas con la ayuda que encontré...**

(…..)

Mientras en otro alguna parte de Ponyville 5 Ponys entraban en un edifico grande, que se encontraba a la mitad del pueblo, sorprendidos ya que no habían nada de esa cosas alrededor y aterrados de la idea sobre lo que se iban a encontrar en ese lugar, acercaron sus orejas a la puerta y escucharon una discusión de voces muy conocidas –

 **Chicas, debemos ir al Castillo de nuevo para usar el portal, mis amigas de Canterlot High –** al oír esto Stevens abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a sudar - **necesitan de mi ayuda, debo ir pero esta vez no puedo ir sola** –

 **Lo siento terroncito de azúcar, no podemos arriesgarnos a salir de aquí –** dijo una voz con acento campirano –

 **Pero chicas… -** los ponys se alejaron de la puerta y Cyber comenzó a hablar –

 **-Bueno, por lo visto la Princesa abandono su Castillo, lo cual quiere decir que están aquí todos reunidos entonces, entramos o esperamos invitación? –** Después de decir esto Cyber llamo la atención de Castiel para abrir la puerta pero estaba bloqueada – **me lo imaginaba –** Cyber comenzó a llamar esperando que alguien les abriera pero ninguna voz se escuchó adentro del edificio –

 **Draw, usa tu magia para abrir la puerta –** le dijo Cyber a lo cual Draw obedeció –

 **Ahora, a abrir esa puerta –** dijo Draw mientras el cuerno comenzaba a brillar y sonó un mecanismo adentro– **listo –** dijo Draw a Cyber el cual junto con Castiel empujaron y abrieron las puertas siempre alertas ante todo peligro que pudieran encontrar, ellos estaban un poco seguros que solo habría unos cuantos ponys pero lo que hallaron adentro era algo que no esperaban ver en ese momento..….. en ese lugar todos los sobrevivientes que quedaban se habían reunido, entre ellos estaban Big Macintosh, la profesora Cheerilee, las CMC, la alcaldesa de Ponyville, Vinyl, Octavia, Trixie, la cual había llegado a Ponyville en busca de ayuda, Lyra y bombón y al fondo de la sala en una camilla estaba Pinkie Pie con el pelo lacio, alrededor de esa camilla estaban Fluttershy y AppleJack y al otro lado, en otra camilla, estaban Rarity y Rainbow Dash curando el ala rota a una Alicornio con un pelaje color morado y una crin azul oscuro con dos franjas, una de color morado y otra de color fucsia, era la Princesa Twilight la cual estaba discutiendo en bajo con sus amigas y se mostraba indiferente al dolor que le provocaba mover la ala rota….todos los sobrevivientes excepto las Mane Six quedaban viendo al nuevo grupo con una cara de preocupación que al mismo tiempo demostraba un aspecto Hostil, mientras ellos entraban, poco a poco, Big Macintosh se puso en medio de todos y los comenzó a observar de Casco a Crin buscando alguna herida o alguna mordida a lo cual la Alcaldesa se les acerca enseguida y le dice con una cara que demostraba nervios -

 **Ninguno de ustedes fue atacado verdad?** \- todos se impactaron al ver a la alcaldesa viva, ya que todos pensaban que había muerto y enseguida Cyber da un paso adelante y le dice

- **usted no fue atacada, o si alcaldesa?** \- dijo el guardia con una cara inductiva asustando a la Pony, la cual simplemente dijo -

 **No... Yo estaba aquí arreglando unos papeles cuando escuche unos gritos y me dio miedo salir, por lo cual me encerré en mi oficina hasta que ellos llegaron** \- dijo la asustada Pony - **y ustedes... Tampoco fueron atacados verdad? Pues por lo que me han dicho si eres mordido te infectas con algo que también te transforma en esas cosas** \- al escuchar a la alcaldesa, todos comenzaron a observar todo su propio cuerpo buscando alguna herida o algo y mientras todos estaban distraídos, un Pony de pelaje blanco y crin de puntas de color azul oscuro le responde a la alcaldesa -

 **No, ninguno de nosotros fue mordido, o siquiera fue alcanzado por alguna esas cosas** \- dijo el pony con una voz que mostraba confianza en sus palabras - **pero no es momento de hablar de todo esto, quiero que me aclaren algo, acaso ustedes son todos los sobrevivientes?…. no falta nadie verdad? Porque tenemos que recoger provisiones y rápido** \- entonces Apple Bloom se le acerca e interrumpiéndolo le dice -

 **Para que hay que recoger provisiones señor…** \- interrumpió el pony diciendo fríamente y sin titubear – bleak Heart

 **-Vamos Stevens, más Chévere suena tu nombre que tu sobrenombre** \- Dijo Castiel dándole un pequeño y suave golpe en la espalda del Pony el cual lo queda viendo y dando un suspiro dice -

 **Mi nombre es Stevens** \- después de decir esto toma una posición y firme y continua hablando - **y no hay tiempo que perder, todos debemos recoger provisiones porque tenemos que hacer un viaje muy largo a Canterlot –** enseguida al escuchar eso, Twilight le pone atención - **ya que esa es la única ciudad que aún no ha sido invadida por "esas cosas"** \- mientras todos estaban concentrados en lo que hablaba el pony de pelaje blanco, una unicornio de pelaje fucsia va hasta donde se encuentra una Pegaso de pelaje amarillo bajo y una crin de color rosada y cuando llega le da un saludo raro el cual solo las dos habían inventado alguna vez, pero entonces la Pegaso la mira y con una cara que demostraba extrañeza y con temor le pregunta a la unicornio -

 **Um…. Este… quien eres….?**

 **2 meses 26 dias.**


	3. Creando el Tiempo

Los acciones cometidas en el pasado resonaran en el presente en el que estás viviendo...  
4.-) Creando el Tiempo  
 **\- um…. Este… quien eres….? -** dijo Fluttershy, mientras estaba un tanto aterrada por el saludo que le había dado la unicornio la cual se quedó anonadada e impactada por lo que le dijo la Pegaso -  
 **\- Fluttershy? Acaso te olvidaste quién soy? Soy... Draw…tu amiga** \- la Pegaso se asustó al ver que la Unicornio se le acercaba entonces una Pony de tierra de pelaje naranja y crin de color rubia se puso en medio de ambas y mirando a la unicornio le dijo con acento campesino -  
 **\- oye que intentas hacerle a Fluttershy? –** la miro de arriba abajo a la Unicornio – **Acaso por esa razón vinieron acá? –** dijo mientras Draw se alejaba retrocediendo de la mirada de la pony terrestre - **Acaso la quieres hacer asustar? -** **  
\- no, yo no... –** Draw sigue retrocediendo sin saber que decir - **Yo solo quería… -** en ese momento de vergüenza, un pony de pelaje blanco enseguida llama a la unicornio la cual, aprovecha y se va quedándose con una gran duda en la cabeza al ver que su amiga tan querida no la reconocía -  
\- Cuando la unicornio llega hasta donde se encontraba el Pony, sin perder tiempo Stevens le pregunta -  
 **Draw…te tengo una pregunta importante –** la Unicornio enseguida le puso atención - **sabes que le paso a esos dos? -** lo dijo señalando a ambos Pegasos, Cyber y Storm, que estaban junto con los demás viendo un mapa de Ponyville para pensar algo sobre cómo salir sin ser vistos -  
 **\- no….no recuerdo que paso, todo lo que recuerdo es que íbamos corriendo, ellos estaban adelante de todos –** Draw comenzó a recordar todo con un gran esfuerzo aun después de que el Dr. La golpeara con el rayo bloquea memoria - **escuchamos un grito a lo lejos –**

 **-Un grito a lo lejos…..? –** Pensó Stevens mientras la escuchaba –

 **\- el cual resulto ser tuyo Stevens –** Stevens se impresiono por eso, puesto que no lo recordaba - **Castiel lo reconoció, en un grito exclamo de quien era y enseguida hecho vuelo hacia dónde estabas, y como si fuera por un impulso lo seguí, adivinando me escape de Storm el cual intento detenerme, me escape teletransportándome y después de un momento de galopar te vi a ti y a Castiel siendo rodeados por esas cosas, me teletransporte rápidamente para poder ayudarlos con un escudo de magia a ustedes dos... –** Draw comenzaba a hacer esfuerzo para poder recordar – **esas cosas atacaban sin descanso el escudo –** involuntariamente su cuerno comienza a iluminarse para poder acordarse de mas – **destruyeron el escudo y de ahí no recuerdo nada más –** el cuerno dejo de brillar - **Pero después de eso….. –** miro a Stevens directamente – **ni siquiera me acuerdo como llegue aquí….como escaparon? Como escapamos? tú que debiste estar consciente debes de saber verdad?** \- dijo la Unicornio al Pony acercándosele, el cual se puso nervioso y no sabía cómo responderle pero de repente la crin se le puso de puntas, los ojos le cambiaron de color pero eso no lo vio Draw puesto que Stevens cerro los ojos para responderle a Draw con una cara seria y con voz más grave -  
 **\- Después de que tú te desmayaste cuando esas cosas rompieron el escudo de luz que habías creado, aprovechamos ese momento de distracción y entonces Castiel y yo te cogimos en peso y venimos corriendo para acá -** dijo el Pony con la cara seria mientras se giraba esquivando la mirada de Draw y al mismo tiempo intentando esquivar las preguntas las cuales dijo el Dr. que no respondiera con la verdad hasta más después, pero entonces la unicornio le hace otra pregunta acorralando más al Pony -  
 **\- Entonces como y donde nos encontramos entre todos? porque almenos recuerdo que todos estábamos en el mismo momento y lugar, me refiero a que todos entramos al mismo tiempo ….verdad?** \- dijo la Unicornio con mucha más curiosidad que antes a lo cual el Pony responde sin inmutar su expresión seria, con un tono mucho más serio y con los ojos cerrados-  
 **\- mientras veníamos corriendo Castiel y yo vimos tirados a Storm y Cyber en medio camino…. Parecía que Cyber estaba cargando a Storm pero el agotamiento lo habrá tumbado del aire y al impactar contra el piso seguramente habrá perdido el conocimiento** \- antes de que Stevens pudiera reaccionar Draw le dice en un tono desconfiado y furioso -  
 **\- Storm JAMAS me dejaría abandonada en una situación así -** afirmo Draw poniéndose de frente de Stevens y mirando fijamente su rostro, el cual no cambia su mirada seria con los ojos cerrados – **si hasta me intento atrapar para no ir a por ustedes –** dijo Draw eufórica y enseguida su cuerno se ilumina, sus ojos también y comienza a recordar –

*Flashback*

 **\- Después que Castiel se valla cuenta hasta 3 y teletransportate 5 pasos delante de donde estarás después de trotar por 3 segundos –** le repetía una voz en la mente una y otra vez – **una vez que lo alcances sabrás que hacer -** la voz desapareció y enseguida Castiel Grita –

 **\- Ese grito es de Stevens! –**

*Fin flashback*

\- La Unicornio no salía de su trance al recordar esa misteriosa voz que le dijo que hacer y en qué tiempo al hacerlo **y ahora tu dime –** miro a Stevens con cara seria - **QUE PASO DESPUES, y quiero que me respondas con la verdad –** Stevens abre los ojos pero Draw no nota el cambio del color de los ojos - **porque, como quieres que crea que los encontramos a ambos sin ningún moretón, mordida o algo además de que hasta hace poco tu tampoco sabias na...** \- el Pony la interrumpió con un tono molesto, y con los ojos abiertos -  
 **\- YA DEJA DE HACER PREGUNTAS DRAW! LO PASADO ES PASADO, MEJOR CONCENTRATE EN COMO VAMOS A ENCONTRAR RECURSOS CON LOS CUALES VAMOS A LLEGAR A CANTERLOT –** Draw noto el color de los ojos pero enseguida Stevens le da la espalda y con tono más suave le dice - **porque esa es la prioridad que tenemos ahora** – después de darle la espalda a Draw, el comienza a caminar pero a lo que Draw lo iba a llamar Trixie la interrumpe a Draw llamando la atención a todos, con una luz que saca de su cuerno y diciendo a toda voz para que todos la escuchen -  
 **\- Y qué tal si utilizamos el ferrocarril para llegar a Canterlot?** \- enseguida, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Rainbow Dash la interrumpe poniéndose enfrente de ella volando y enseguida le comienza a decir con un tono serio -  
\- Y **como tú sabes que ese tren funcionara cuando lleguemos halla? Tal vez desde este momento este dañado porque de no ser así, alguien más ya lo hubiera utilizado** \- enseguida Trixie llenándose de orgullo le dice con un tono arrogante -  
 **\- La gran y poderosa Trixie puede arreglarlo sin problemas pero, no me puedo enfrentar a esas cosas yo sola, ya que la magia no les hace ningún efecto y mi mejor habilidad y único recurso es la magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie -** y mientras Trixie hablaba un Pony de pelaje blanco que se había alejado anteriormente, se acerca al grupo y comienza a hablar con un tono alegre y energético mientras la crin se le puso lacia de golpe y los ojos le cambiaron de color -  
 **\- Trixie tiene razón!** \- al escuchar ese alabo, Trixie se rodea con un aire de orgullo - **Con el tren nos ahorraríamos varios días de viaje! Llegaríamos nomas en horas y no sería necesario arriesgarnos a recoger víveres!** \- todos se habían alegrado al escuchar al Pony, pero entonces un Pegaso de pelaje verde agua se le pone enfrente y le dice -  
 **claro genio, tienes toda la razón pero hay un "PEQUEÑO GRAN PROBLEMA" esas cosas estarán rondando detrás de nosotros apenas salgamos de aquí** \- entonces otro Pegaso de pelaje gris y crin azul claro el cual portaba una armadura dice -  
 **\- Odio decirlo pero Storm tiene razón, esas cosas se nos pegarían como moscas apenas salgamos de este lugar y correríamos un gran riesgo al ir sin lanzas ni nada con que podamos defendernos** \- todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que una unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin de color azul claro con dos franjas celeste se puso a lado de Stevens a lo cual el pony al darse cuenta quien se puso rojito y casi se desmaya…. la unicornio lo miro un poco extraña pero no le tomo tanta importancia y hablo para todos -  
 **\- Y si todos trabajamos en equipo? digo los Pegasos podrían volar alto para ver si el tren está ahí y en tal caso que este ahí los unicornios nos juntamos y creamos un escudo y una barrera de invisibilidad digo de esa forma esas cosas no nos verían y en el caso de descubrirnos la barrera nos protegería hasta llegar a la estación y en el caso que el tren no esté ahí utilizamos la misma estrategia para buscar víveres y armas para que los ponys de tierra que son más fuertes se deshagan de los que nos hagan problema** \- dijo Vinyl a lo cual Octavia se sorprende y Stevens se comienza a recuperar de su "casi" desmayo y comienza a hablar -  
 **\- esta…..-** trago saliva **\- linda Unicornio** \- Castiel se ríe al escuchar eso, pero al darse cuenta del ambiente serio que había se queda callado con una mueca de vergüenza **\- tiene razón…es un muy lindo plan -** todos se quedan sorprendido por lo que dice inclusive la unicornio de pelaje blanco a lo cual Stevens se da cuenta y enseguida cae desmayado ante la presión y todos se lo quedan viendo aún más todavía entonces un Pegaso llama la atención de todos y tomando la palabra dice en un tono medio burlesco -  
 **\- bueno antes que otro "caiga"-** señalo al reciente pony que quedo desmayado a los pies de una confundida unicornio de pelaje blanco la cual lo intentaba despertar - **vamos todos los Pegasos al cielo a ver si el tren está o no esta** \- dijo el Pegaso con el típico tono arrogante - **si están de acuerdo acérquense todos a la puerta** \- después de decir eso 3 Pegasos se acercaron enseguida a la puerta y entre ellos estaba Cyber, Storm, y Rainbow Dash pero antes de que salgan una unicornio de pelaje de color fucsia llama la atención de todos los Pegasos y le dice, acercándose, a Storm -  
 **\- estas seguro que estarás bien? digo entre esas cosas hay Pegasos y todo eso y tam…..** \- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un beso del Pegaso la cayo enseguida y le dijo, separándose, el Pegaso -  
 **\- No te preocupes Draw, estaré bien -** dijo el Pegaso con una voz serena y tranquila- **nada nos va a ocurrir, no se ha visto a una de esas cosas volando y aunque volaran lo harán lentamente como lo hacen al caminar, todos seriamos más rápidos al volar contra ellos** \- dijo el pony con aire de orgullo **\- además esta es la forma más perezosa de llegar a Canterlot… digo cuanto crees que se nos hará caminando hasta allá** \- entonces otra Pegaso de pelaje color cian y crin arcoíris metiéndose entre ambos le dijo - - **Obviamente me quiero ir en tren yo no volare hasta Canterlot –** **  
**Draw se alejo de la puerta, entonces Rainbow Dash se le acerco al Pegaso de pelaje color verde agua y le dijo - **y que tan rápido eres eh? Tu señor "yo lo sé todo"** \- Storm se enojó con ese comentario y le dijo -  
 **\- Que tú siempre me ganes en las carreras no te da derecho a búrlate y actuar como si no me conocieras Rainbow Dash** \- entonces la Pegaso enseguida le responde sin perder la postura -  
 **\- Que te pasa? Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte o algo así, yo JAMAS he competido contra ti, si en primer lugar no se ni quien eres…. jamás te he visto en Cloudsdale, ni a ti te he visto** \- lo dijo señalando con uno de sus cascos a Cyber a lo cual él respondió sin mover la mirada de la puerta -  
 **\- Yo señorita, no vivo en Cloudsdale, yo vivo en Ponyville, allá arriba hacen demasiada bulla yo simplemente quiero descansar tranquilo cuando estoy en mi casa** \- Rainbow Dash se **enojó y acercándose al Pegaso le dijo -** **  
\- Y te lo repito JAMAS TE HE VISTO A TI NI A TU COMPAÑERO EN NINGUN LUGAR, NI EN CLOUDSDALE, NI EN PONYVILLE, DE DONDE SON O DE DONDE VIENEN!  
\- Rainbow no sé qué te suceda o que esté pasando pero no es tiempo de hacer uno de tus berrinches tenemos que actuar rápido, entre más rápido mejor** \- Rainbow le iba a contestar pero enseguida vio a Fluttershy que se había asustado por lo gritos a lo cual se tranquilizó y les dijo a ambos Pegasos -  
 **\- Ok, salgamos a ver...… PERO DESPUES DE QUE VOLVAMOS, RESPONDERAN A TODAS MIS PREGUNTAS ENTENDIERON?** \- los dos Pegasos asintieron dudosos y se cuestionaban sobre porqué Rainbow no los reconocía -  
 **\- Bueno, ya que se aclaro este tema por ahora, salgamos los cielos a revisar el tren, cualquier problemas den un grito que estaremos ahí enseguida** -Después de decir eso todos los Pegasos salieron de la municipalidad, siguiendo a Cyber, en busca de las alturas y con cierto ambiente de desconfianza y tensión

En otra parte de Equestria una Alicornio de pelaje blanco caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada sin saber que hacer o como conllevar esta situación, pero entonces otra Alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y crin azul claro se le acerca e intentado tranquilizarla le dice -  
 **Hermana no te preocupes por ellas, estarán bien créeme** \- dijo la Alicornio con una voz tranquilizante a su hermana la cual no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro  
 **Solo espero que lleguen sanas y salvas ya que sin ellas no se puede hacer nada para detener esta plaga que está afectando a toda Equestria** \- después de que Celestia dijera esto, la Princesa Luna se le acerca y le pregunta –

- **además hermana, no te olvides que el espejo está en su Castillo, si hubiera estado en problemas hubiera escapado mediante ese portal al otro mundo –** pero Celestia le responde asustada –

 **-es que es de eso que me preocupo, le dije a Zecora que se lo diera a su nueva alumna, Celtic Knott para que ella lo vigilara, apenas me entere que ese lugar es que usaba Starswirl el Barbado para desterrar a las más peligrosas criaturas…-** un nuevo recluta, el cual era Pegaso, entra a toda velocidad interrumpiendo a la Princesa para informarles de algo que había visto…. algo que cambiaría el destino de muchas cosas…..

Mientras en Ponyville los Pegasos sobrevivientes habían salido a explorar y verificar si el tren estaba ahí ya que esa era su única salida de ese infierno, entonces una Pegaso de pelaje color cian y crin multicolorida como el arcoíris vuela a toda velocidad hacia las nubes para ver si en la estación se encontraba algún tren y en efecto el tren estaba ahí pero tenía cierta "compañía" alado De el….  
 **MALDICION!** \- dijo la Pegaso con un tono de ira al percatarse de que había muchas de "esas cosas" rodeando el tren el cual se veía en óptimas condiciones, pero ese grito de Rainbow Dash alarmo a un Pegaso de crin azul con un pelaje gris el cual había escuchado el grito y fue enseguida a la ubicación del grito, volando entre la nubosidad que había ya que nadie había despejado las nubes desde hace casi 2 días y mientras iba volando el Pegaso se percata de una sombra que estaba atrás de una nube y dice **\- Rainbow?...eres tú?** \- pregunto el Pegaso y al no obtener respuesta se acerca más para despejar esa nube y se queda atónito por lo que vio- **M...MA…MAL…..MALDITA SEA! DEBO DE AVISAR A LOS DEMAS Y RAPIDO!-** el Pegaso salió volando a toda velocidad para avisar a los demás de lo que había visto, lo cual puede arruinar todos los planes que tenían…..

En la municipalidad de Ponyville todos estaban viendo los mapas de la ciudad planeando la forma más segura de llegar a la estación, ya que un hechizo de teletransportación sería muy peligroso porque obviamente estarán esas cosas rondando el lugar, en eso un pony que recién se había levantado de un desmayo que tuvo, había tomado la palabra mientras la crin estaba de puntas nuevamente - **bueno ya tenemos el plan formulado y en el caso de que no esté el tren ahí ya tenemos un respaldo, el plan b, el cual todos entendieron verdad?** \- todos asintieron con la cabeza - **bien ya tenemos todo listo, solo necesitamos la información de los Pega…-** no pudo terminar su frase ya que la puerta comienza a sonar - **alfin llegaron** \- dijo el Pony de pelaje blanco y crin color azul oscuro de puntas, el cual abrió la puerta y vio algo que no esperaba ver - **Porque se demoraron? Y Que les sucedió? porqué tienen esa cara de espanto y de miedo? -** pregunto el Pony con una cara seria -  
 **escúchenme bien, todos los unicornios concéntrense y hagan la barrera ahora para ir al tren lo más rápido posible ya que "esas cosas" no sé cómo diablos lo han hecho, pero han aprendido a volar, vi a una de esas cosas volando detrás de una nube** \- dijo el Pegaso con voz seria ya que no quería que nadie lo tomara como un cuento o broma -  
 **esa era la razón de tus miedos? Pensé que habías sido entrenado para ser de la elite pero veo que alardeaban de ti demasiado, tan solo eres un simple guardia** \- dijo el Pony de pelaje blanco con la crin azul oscuro la cual estaba de puntas -  
 **De qué diablos hablas Chico? Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que son capaces de hacer esas cosas? Nos pueden rodear de todas partes, inclusive del cielo** \- dijo el Guardia intentándolo hacer entrar en razón pero enseguida el pony le vuelve a responder -  
 **vuelan tal y como van galopando, acaso no entiendes? no hay de que preocu…-** antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un Pegaso de color verde agua grito fuertemente viendo a Stevens -  
 **IDIOTA! QUE TU NO APRECIES TU VIDA NO SIGNIFICA QUE NOSOTROS NO LA APRECIEMOS, LO UNICO QUE CONSEGUIREMOS SI SEGUIMOS TUS PLANES ES QUE ESAS COSAS NOS RODEEN Y NOS ACABEN!** \- el pony se sorprendió por el grito, pero enseguida recupero su mirada seria - **y ahora que lo pienso** \- dijo esto último más calmado – **tu no corriste con nosotros, tú no te fuiste a otro sitio…. Hasta escuchamos tu grito de ayuda –** miro a Castiel – **tú lo fuiste a auxiliar detrás de ti fue -** dejo de hablar y enseguida miro a Draw y poniendo una cara de duda le pregunto – **por todos los ponys como le hiciste tu Draw, para que Stevens y Castiel sigan viviendo con nosotros? Más importante, como nos alcanzaron –** enseguida a Storm le llega un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras Stevens le interrumpe calmadamente –

 **-Draw nos salvó gracias a un escudo que ella….** \- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la unicornio de pelaje fucsia lo interrumpió diciéndole -  
 **-Pero si tú me dijiste que el escudo se había roto y que encontramos a Cyber y a Storm tirados en el piso…** \- la unicornio apenas termino de hablar se puso enfrente de Storm - **y ustedes porque salieron volando y nos abandonaron?! RESPONDE**! -dijo la unicornio con ira, viendo a Storm –

 **Draw, de que hablas? si te intente detener! -** pero sigue hablando pero esta vez con una voz de temor – **tenía miedo que algo te pasara, intente detenerte y después…. –** le comenzaba a doler más la cabeza - **que me paso a mí?... –** dijo viéndose los cascos – **Castiel se fue, Draw siguió a Castiel y yo….** – entre más intentaba recordar más le dolía la cabeza – **que rayos** **paso allá atrás?! Si cuando gire la cabeza eran bastantes de esas cosas, que nos seguían, de la nada se fueron, Castiel se fue, Draw lo siguió y no recuerdo nada más…. De ahí solo recuerdo que todos entramos aquí como si nada! –** Todos comenzaron a mirar al Pegaso el cual comenzó a gritar sin razón - **en ese momento Draw iba a morirse, la intente detener y…..y….. NO RECUERDO NADA! –** miro a Stevens con furia y acercándosele le dijo – **sé que tú tienes que ver en esto, no sé cómo ni de qué forma lo haces, pero tienes que ver en esto! -** el pony de pelaje blanco mostraba estar calmado, aunque por dentro lo invadía un gran sentimiento de sorpresa – **ha sido así desde el orfanato, todo lo que pasaba eras tú y nunca me explique cómo, y hasta hoy en día sigues haciendo todo –** se le acerco diciéndole - **Todo lo que recuerdo es qué tú estabas en peligro, gritaste por ayuda y esos dos fueron a rescatarte pero de ahí no recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió, sonara loco pero siento como si me hubieran borrados todos mis recuerdos** –

Stevens estaba con mirada perdida conflictuado porque tiene recuerdos que él no vivió – **hazlo….. –** Decía una voz dentro de la cabeza de Stevens -

- **Quién eres? Porque estas dentro de mi cabeza –** dijo Stevens preso del miedo nuevamente –

- **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –** Rio la maliciosa voz – **yo soy tu!**  
La unicornio se quedó pensativa a lo cual se fijó que el pony de pelaje blanco tenía una mirada seria pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba perdida, al notar eso, Draw se le acerca y Stevens reacciona enseguida con una cara seria y con un tono molesto -  
 **ESO NO ES IMPORTANTE AHORA, LO QUE IMPORTA ESQUE ESTAMOS VIVOS Y SEGUIREMOS VIVIENDO PARA LLEGAR HASTA CANTERLOT!** \- dijo el pony a lo cual el unicornio de pelaje fucsia le dice –

 **-Yo sí creo que sea importante ya que nos estas ocultando la verdad, acaso quieres que crea que encontramos a esos dos sin ningún moretón y VIVOS tirados en el piso como si nada?-** entonces el pony de tierra al sentirse acorralado antes las preguntas responde enseguida con un tono más calmado y su actitud comenzaba a cambiar-  
 **escuchen bien, si salimos vivos de este pueblo y llegamos al Castillo de Canterlot les contare todo lo que sucedió, ahora simplemente no puedo…. Porque me lo prohibieron…**  
 **\- QUIEN TE PROHIBIO QUE DIJERAS ALGO?! DIME!** – dijo de manera desesperada Storm, pero antes que perdiera la cordura una Pegaso de pelaje color cian hablo en medio de la discusión de los dos -  
 **\- ya aburren con su teatrito y además, quienes son todos ustedes yo JAMAS LOS HE VISTO EN PONYVILLE** \- entonces Stevens en un ataque de cólera la actitud le vuelve a cambiar y dice -  
 **YA BASTA! VAMOS A BUSCAR A ESE TREN Y LLEGAR A CANTERLOT SIN PROBLEMAS YA QUE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA HA DE ESTAR PREOCUPADA POR TODAS USTEDES!... –** miro a las Mane six – **y principalmente de ustedes…Y la última razón seria también por lo que me dijo ese misterioso pony que se hace llamar "el doctor** " - dijo esto último en su cabeza -  
(...)

*en algún lugar del Multiverso*

 **Doctor, en donde o en qué lugar estamos?** – pregunto un unicornio de pelaje morado y crin negra, con una mirada vacía sin mostrar emoción alguna que sea distinga del aburrimiento, el cual era de pelaje color morado oscuro y crin negra además tenía una Cutie Mark de una bombilla de luz prendida, rodeada de unos palitos que demostraban que estaba prendida -  
 **Estamos en el nexo de todas las realidades Purple** – El pony de pelaje morado bufeo – **que sucede? Acaso no te gusta el nombre que te colocaron tus procreadores?** – dijo el pony de tierra de pelaje café y crin color café oscuro, el cual utilizaba una corbata verde y tenía un reloj de arena como Cutie Mark -  
 **Ya se lo he dicho varias veces Doctor, ese ya no es mi nombre, mi nombre ahora es Black Bulb y además no sé porque no se le ha quedado este pequeño detalle de mi nombre** – dijo el pony de color morado sin quitarle la mirada – **Cierto, cierto ya lo había olvídalo, tu nombre ahora es Bulb Black, pero todavía sigo pensando que el nombre familiar es muy importante** – el pony morado solo lo miraba con una fría mirada bostezando –  
 **Doctor, no me importa nada del pasado, por esta razón me cambie el nombre, si está más decir que la única razón por la que acepte venir con usted es porque quería dejar mi pasado atrás, un pasado el cual no quiero recordar, solo quería saber dónde estamos, estoy aburrido…demasiado aburrido** – dijo esto último para sí mismo –  
-Suspiro el pony café – **sabes? A veces pienso que tú también eres un sobreviviente de la guerra contra los DALEKS** – el pony morado lo escuchaba atentamente – **porque tu inteligencia está más allá de todo limite común conocido, tu CI es de 315 casi alcanzando o igualando el de un señor del tiempo el cual de normalmente de 410, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, ni la Princesa Celestia con el amuleto de Alicornio podría superarte en la inteligencia, pudiste aprender el manejo de La TARDIS casi en el mismo tiempo que un señor del tiempo y además de que tu Cutie Mark se relaciona con los señores del tiempo, la diferencia es que la tuya se refiere a una inteligencia momentánea, mientras que la mía se refiere al flujo del tiempo, es decir, un reloj de arena** \- dijo el doctor viendo su Cutie Mark y enseguida puso su casco en la barbilla - **hmm todavía no entiendo cómo pueden aparecer estas cosas mágicamente** , - saco el casco de su barbilla - **bueno como decía, podrías tener relación con un sobreviviente de la guerra de los Daleks, ya que tienes ciertos rasgos familiarizados que te hacen identificar como un señor del tiempo** – en ese momento es interrumpido

- **Emmm…. Doctor seria "pony del tiempo"** \- dijo una Derpy confundida -  
 **\- Cierto mi querida asistente y bueno como decía, tus otras versiones de ti, que he conocido, se diferencian demasiado, jamás había visto una versión siquiera parecida a la tuya en mis viajes alrededor del basto y gigantesco multi...** – es interrumpido -  
 **Ya entendí Doctor, soy una pieza rara y única en el plano existencial, ya me lo has recordado varias veces** – dijo el pony de pelaje morado sin mostrar emoción alguna con una mirada fría y de típico aburrimiento -  
 **Siempre eres tan serio, nunca has sonreído por nada?-** dijo el pony café a lo cual el pony de pelaje morado simplemente giro su cabeza a una ventana que tenía el lugar – **y después que porque no actuó de acorde a mi edad –** volvió a la sala de controles - **bueno ponys, prepárense porque ya estamos llegando a nuestro destino** -

(…)  
Mientras en Ponyville la situación no mejoraba, todos se habían puesto en contra de nuestro grupo…  
 **Por última vez lo diré TENGO PROHIBIDO DECIR ALGO!** – Dijo el pony de pelaje blanco con crin azul oscura totalmente de puntas -  
 **Pues yo no confiare en ninguno de ustedes….DIGAN, QUIENES SON Y DE DONDE VIENEN?!** – Dijo una Pegaso de pelaje color cian y crin multicolorida –  
 **Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así Rainbow Dash? YO SOY STORM Y VIVO EN CLOUDSDALE! Acaso no te acuerdas? La semana pasada te desafié a una carrera en obstáculos terrestres, la cual perdí, pero ese no es el punto, dime acaso lo olvidaste?** – dijo otro Pegaso de pelaje verde agua con una crin de color negra con las puntas pintadas de rojo zafiro –  
- **Ah sí? PUES YO NUNCA TE HE VISTO EN CLOUDSDALE Y JAMAS COMPETIRIA CONTRA UN NOVATO QUE NO SABE VOLAR!  
\- YA CALLENSEN USTEDES DOS!** – Dijo un pony terrestre de pelaje blanco con crin azul oscuro y la crin de puntas – **Solo necesito que me escuchen y me atiendan por un momento, lo único que debemos hacer como equipo, es llegar a Canterlot y sabrán TODA la verdad sobre lo que está sucediendo aquí, solo… tan solo confíen en mí, en la ciudad de Canterlot TODAS sus dudas serán despejadas….. Ya que solo "el" les puede decir algo que ni yo mismo entiendo** – esto último lo dijo para sí mismo mientras la crin se le comenzaba a caer y parecer lacia –  
Todos se quedaron callados, y en pleno silencio Storm se le acerca a Stevens y le dice -  
 **Y cómo quieres que confíe en alguien que es capaz de matar a sangre fría sin remordimientos ni nada?** – todos se quedaron atónitos por lo que escucharon, especialmente Stevens, el cual perdió el brillo de sus ojos, cambio su mirada de una pasiva a una mirada fría, la crin se le puso de puntas completamente y sus ojos cambiaron de color azul claro, a un color morado y mientras pasaba todo esto, Castiel se pone en medio de Stevens y de Storm y enseguida se pone de frente contra Storm mirándolo fijamente y enseguida le dice desafiándolo - **NO TE METAS EN TEMAS QUE NO TE INCUMBEN! TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE LA RAZON DE EL PORQUE LO HIZO! SEGURAMENTE TUVO UNA BUENA RAZON LA CUAL TU DESCONOCES!** – dijo el Pegaso de pelaje negro y crin blanca -  
 **Y tú lo acaso lo sabes Castiel?** – le dijo Storm con una voz tranquila, mientras el Pegaso miraba a otra parte –  
 **OYE TÚ!** – Dijo la Pegaso de pelaje Cian - **a que te refieres con lo de matar a sangre fría?**  
 **Yo le corte la cabeza a una Pegaso** – dijo el Pony terrestre de pelaje blanco con una voz fría y con una sonrisa psicópata –  
 **A QUIEN MATASTES ASESINO!** – dijo Rainbow Dash sin mostrar el miedo que la invadía por dentro, incluso mientras lo veía cara a cara –  
 **Mate a Silver Cloud, probablemente no la conozcas, de hecho, además de los que me acompañan nadie la podría conocer –** todos lo miraron confundido - **pero vivía en Cloudsdale y era la mejor amiga de la alcaldesa –** comenzó a caminar **– y para ser francos con todos, se sintió liberador eso que hice….. -** enseguida la alcaldesa reacciona del miedo y pregunta con nervios –

 **A que te refieres con mi mejor amiga? –** pregunto la alcaldesa asustada pero Stevens no respondió, simplemente sonrió terroríficamente mientras cogía el machete que estaba tirado

 **–DINOS, QUIEN RAYOS ERA ESA PEGASO! -** Dijo Rainbow Dash furiosa intentando ocultar su miedo al ver esa sonrisa que tenía, frente a frente y al ver el machete en el lomo del pony –  
Mientras el Pony seguía sonriendo a Rainbow Dash le cae una gota de sudor demostrando que estaba insegura por dentro, el pony, al fijarse en eso le entra un shock, cambia esa sonrisa psicópata y volviendo a una cara seria dice -  
 **-Yo simplemente, quería salvarlos… llevarlos a Canterlot, a un lugar seguro…. pero si no confían en mí solo les diré una cosa** \- el pony toma aire y de nuevo los ojos vuelven al típico color azul claro, pero la crin todavía la tenia de puntas– **SI QUIEREN SOBREVIVIR Y LLEGAR A CANTERLOT CONFIEN EN MI! SI NO CONFIAN EN MI SOLO SERAN UNA CARGA MAS QUE CUIDAR –** Miro a Trixie y le dijo más calmado, la crin poco a poco se estaba poniendo lacia nuevamente **– Trixie estas segura que puedes arreglar el tren? –** pregunto el pony blanco mientras su mirada volvía a tener la tranquilidad de siempre–  
 **-Claro que puedo, con mi magia superior** – su voz se puso más a la defensiva – **pero yo no iré contigo sola, no confió en ti!** – el pony blanco se quedó callado un rato y después dijo tomando el machete de Decora y guardándolo en las bolsas que tenía **– -Solo les diré que tienen que elegir, o seguirme a mí o quedarse aquí a esperar a que esas cosas los encuentren y encontrarse con un destino peor que la muerte –** cuando escucho eso Draw, recordó lo que había dicho Decora y también recordó que había sentido algo raro en el Ambiente, como si hubiera estado más denso ese momento **– y entonces... me seguirán al tren, a la libertad, o prefieren quedarse aquí a esperar a su muerte? –** nadie había respondido, solo lo quedaban viendo **– saben qué? Olvídenlo si no confían en mí no es mi problema, solo les diré que acaban de sellar sus vidas –** el pony de pelaje blanco iba a abrir la puerta mientras los ojos le cambiaban de color azul claro, cuando de al fondo de todos escucha la voz de una Alicornio de pelaje purpura –  
 **Oye tú! Espera ahí –** se teletransporta hasta quedar en frente de el – **ACASO ESTAS LOCO! VAS A SALIR POR TU CUENTA Y A GALOPAR TODO EL CAMINO DE AQUÍ A CANTERLOT?  
Si – **responde fríamente el pony blanco – **  
Porque te enfrascas en ir tanto a Canterlot? Acaso tienes algún familiar o algo así?-**

 **Es huérfano –** dijo Castiel, un Pegaso de pelaje negro **– el, yo y hasta Storm nos criamos en el mismo orfanato–** en ese momento a Stevens le llegan recuerdos…recuerdos de algo lo cual nadie le creería, recuerdos por lo cual nadie lo quería, recuerdos por los cuales no confía en nadie y recuerdos por lo cual sufre extrañas visiones…. **– la razón por la que quiere llegar a Canterlot es otra muy distinta a lo que ustedes piensan -  
Cual? – **pregunto una muy confundida Twilight

 **–Ni él ni nadie lo sabe, todo lo que nosotros solamente sabemos es que tenemos que llegar ahí lo más pronto posible junto con ustedes y todos los sobrevivientes que encontramos, verdad Stevens? –** Castiel vio que él no le puso atención – **Stevens…. –** se él acerca Castiel y en ese momento Stevens reacciona del shock que tuvo hace unos segundos y recuperando su postura de cara seria dice **–**

 **-Ya cállate Castiel! –** dijo el pony blanco mostrando ira **– ya has hablado suficiente y dicho más de la cuenta -  
-Pero porque no quieres que nadie se entere? – **le dijo Twilight a Stevens **–  
-Porque se bien que no me entenderían y me juzgarían mucho más que como lo hacen ahora **– dijo sin animo **– Esta demás decir que por esa razón nadie siquiera me quiso adoptar –** dijo con cara fría sin emociones, pero la Alicornio se le acerca y con mirada comprensiva le dice –

 **Me puedes decir a mí? Algo dentro de mí me dice que tú no eres malo, solo…..dime…..-** Stevens se la quedo viendo un momento y su pelo volvió a caerse

- **Está bien Princesa Twilight, te diré SOLO A TI y tu encárgate de explicarle al resto, si vienen bien y si no…..también –** dijo Stevens dejando caer la bolsa que tenía y con ello el machete de Zecora y acercándose a Twilight para decirle algo mas – **pero a cambio –** se le acercó al oído para que nadie oiga – **quiero que me digas todo acerca de lo que viste y viviste en Canterlot High –** Twilight se sorprendió pero Stevens no le dio tiempo de hablar puesto que le comento todo lo que le había pasado... O almenos lo que el recordaba y entendía –

(…)

 ***En otra parte de Ponyville***

 **Este es el Castillo maestra? –** dijo una pony encapuchada con una bolsa en el costado a otra –

 **-Sí, este es, pero hay un problema, hay demasiados contaminados por la zona –** dijo la otra pony quitándose la capucha revelando que es Zecora – **si entrar queremos, deshacernos de estos debemos –**

 **Yo me encargo maestra –** dijo la primera quitándose la capucha y revelando a una unicornio joven de crin color azul agua con franjas blancas y cuero de color rosa junto a una Cutie Mark de un libro abierto con notas de sonido escritas en el – **tengo el hechizo correcto aquí –** saco un libro de su bolsa y lo comenzó a leer – **Uma ukuvumelana kanye sokwahlukana emizimbeni kukhona, ngokuvumelana ngoba uqhekeko ubhujiswe! –** Al terminar la frase el cuerno de la unicornio se ilumino y enseguida todos los ponys sacaban halos de luz de los ojos y la boca y después de ser cubiertos por la luz desaparecieron – **es efectivo…. –** enseguida sus patas delanteras pierden fuerza haciendo que se tropiece – **pero causa un gran desgaste de energía –** dijo con una sonrisa –

 **Ir rápido debemos si conseguir eso queremos –** dijo Zecora adelantándose –

Enseguida la Unicornio se pone de pie y acercándosele a Zecora le pregunta – **maestra, si eso existe quiere decir que el libro es correcto en todo verdad? –** pregunto muy curiosa la Unicornio –

 **Los espíritus hablaron, todo es verdadero junto con el destierro, ahora entremos –** dijo Zecora dando señal a Celtic que abriera la puerta la cual obedeció –

 **Pero entonces…. si lo hago no tendré mi libertad verdad? –** pregunto de manera asustada mientras entraban al Castillo –

 **Hasta que esto acabe, dentro deberás quedarte –** Zecora saco una prisma que comenzó a brillar mientras caminaban – **aunque tu salir indeterminado esta**

 **Bueno, a cumplir mi deber –** dijo decidida aun sabiendo que lo más quiere le será arrebatado –

Zecora siguió galopando suave, dejándose llevar del prisma hasta que llego a una habitación en la cual el Prisma brillo tanto que se apagó por si solo – **aquí es –** dijo Zecora guardando el prisma para abrir la puerta –

 **Interesante, pensé que el libro no lo describía como un espejo no era literalmente –** dijo Knott al ver el espejo – **bueno es hora –** saco otro libro de su bolso y comenzó a decir iluminando su cuerno y haciendo un circulo a su alrededor – **protectra aeternam et ego vigilabo ego commissuros meum formam physicam movere ad astral vigil realides offensae, legatum ero defendendi starswirl** **-** su cuerpo se comenzaba a hacer más y más translucido por cada palabra que de su boca salía **-** **et radius lucis in formam physicam perdere** **–** seguidamente la burbuja se llenó de luz la cual fue reflejada en el espejo -

 **Este es un idioma el cual ni las cebras conocimiento tenemos, tal vez ella sea la correcta –** pensó Zecora al ver como hablaba y como su cuerpo acepto el hechizo que ella mismo se puso –

 **Ya hice mi papel, ahora le toca a usted maestra –** una voz salió del espejo –

 **Espero volver a vernos algún día aprendiz –** dijo Zecora saliendo y dejando el Prisma alado del espejo, cuando Zecora cerró la puerta el Prisma comenzó a brillar y en un gran haz de luz desapareció junto con el portal –

 **(…)**

 ***En las afueras de Canterlot***

 **Zecora lo logro! –** Grito emocionado un pony café con una corbata verde saliendo feliz de una cabina azul – **sello y oculto el poder del espejo tal y como le pedí, no siento en lo más mínimo su poder –**

 **Espere Doc., eso no quiere decir que…. –** no pudo terminar de hablar porque el Doctor le interrumpió –

 **Así es Purple, ya no podremos volver al Mundo Humano –** dijo riendo pero enseguida cambio su expresión a una seria – **ahora me toca a mí hacer mi parte del trato –**

Mientras en el Castillo de Canterlotla situación parecía ir de mal a peor, ya que había llegado una raza, la cual, no se esperaba ver por esos rumbos nunca...  
 **Dime que has venido a hacer a este lugar? Se te olvida que tu estas desterrada de Equestria... REINA CHANGELING!**

 **2 meses 26 dias**


	4. Secretos Revelados

En tiempo de crisis los amigos se vuelven enemigos, y los enemigos se vuelven amigos...

4.-) Secretos revelados

\- **Dime tú que has venido a hacer aquí a Canterlot? TU ESTAS DESTERRADA ACASO LO HAS OLVIDADO REINA CHRYSALIS!**

\- Chrysalis al ver este recibimiento tan hostil de parte de la Princesa le responde -

 **Tal vez tu arrogancia como Princesa no te deja ver lo que pasa alrededor, o mejor dicho, frente a tus ojos...…. dime Celestia, has visto últimamente por la ventana? LA MAYORIA DE TUS REINOS QUE TIENES EN TU MANDATO HAN SUCUMBIDO ANTE ESTE VIRUS** \- Celestia simplemente bajo la mirada - **solo mira este lugar, aquí en esta ciudad está TODO LO QUE QUEDA DE EQUESTRIA! Toda Equestria se resume en una Ciudad que por lo visto esta siendo amenazada en estos momentos** \- Celestia simplemente, al escuchar ese comentario, se dignó a decir -

- **Si solo viniste a avisarme sobre lo que pasa alrededor de toda Equestria pues ya te puedes marchar ya me distes el mensaje que me venias a trasmitir -** Chrysalis iba a hablar pero es interrumpida por una Alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro con una crin flotante de color azul claro -

 **-Hermana, crees que viajo desde el mismo destierro, que queda al otro polo, solo para decirte eso la Reina Chrysalis? Ella obviamente vino a Canterlot por otra circunstancia, y creo que se cuál es la circunstancia por la cual viniste verdad? -** La Princesa Luna queda viendo a Chrysalis la cual le devuelve la mirada con desprecio - **ES UNA ALIANZA LA QUE ESTAS PLANEANDO! -** Chrysalis solo veía furiosa a Luna **\- y antes que respondas primero respondeme esto, que te hace siquiera pensar que buscamos una alianza contigo?** \- dijo la princesa Luna a lo cual Chrysalis se tranquiliza y responde muy calmadamente - **Tú muy bien sabes Princesa de la Luna, que en tiempo de invasión o de guerra no existe la palabra enemigo, solo mira a tu alrededor, aquí mismo en Canterlot están probablemente los últimos sobrevivientes de esta masacre que invadió toda Equestria hasta hace tres días, la cual, ataco de todos lados posibles, un ejemplo claro de lo que te estoy diciendo seria tal vez la relación que tuvieron las tribus conocidas como, los Minotauros y los Diamond Dogs, hasta donde yo sabía, esas tribus eran enemigas verdad?** \- ambas princesas se quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar eso - **había muchas guerras por el terreno donde habitaban ambas tribus, la una lo quería porque había muchos diamantes escondidos, y la otra porque ese era, según ellos, un buen lugar de entrenamiento, y después de que esta "invasión" llegara, -** sonrio Chrysalis **\- bueno solo tienes que observarlos acerca de como se de cómo se comportaron, llegaron a la ciudad de Canterlot COMO ALIADOS, SE RESPALDABAN LA ESPALDA AUN SIENDO** **ENEMIGOS** \- entonces la Princesa Luna le responde dudosa -

 **y tu como sabes lo que sucedió con esas tribus, como sabes que llegaron juntos? -** al sentir esa mirada de Chrysalis que estaba tan sonriente se amenazada le grita - **TU NO ESTABAS AQUÍ EN ESE MOMENTO!** \- Chrysalis calmadamente responde mientras sonreia **-No solo se eso Princesa, se también que Discord, el Dios del Caos desapareció miteriosamente de Canterlot, literalmente solo se esfumo cuando apenas comenzó todo este horror y toda esta masacre -** decía esto mientras sonreía al ver como quedaron atónitas ambas princesas **\- pero bueno, en si no vine a hablar de temas del pasado, como lo dijo Luna YO VINE A FORMAR UNA ALIANZA CON CANTERLOT PARA COMBATIR ESTA PLAGA!** \- en eso la Princesa Celestia le responde indignada -

 **Y que te hace pensar a ti Chrysalis, que Canterlot necesita una ayuda como la tuya? -** le dice la princesa astral del Sol a la Reina Changeling - **Sencillamente por tres causas mi Princesita, la primera es que su mejores "armas" son inútiles contra estas cosas, ya que funcionan con magia -** ninguna Princesa hablo **\- y aunque funcionaran, ya no tienen a los elementos de la armonia con ustedes, estan en ese totalmente misterioso arbol de la armonia, el cual es actualmente el nuevo Castillo de Twilight Sparkle –** Celestia y Luna se asombraron mientras escuchaban atentamente las palabras que salían de la boca de Chrysalis, ya que ella estaba enterada de todo aun estando encarcelada **– la segunda causa es, que tu única defensa contra esa "cosa" cada vez se debilita más, por si acaso no me entendiste, me refiero a que el Príncipe del imperio de cristal ha estado sin descanso trabajando en ese escudo que rodea a Canterlot, el cual se debilita cada segundo que estamos hablando, si solo mi ejercito Changeling pudo destruirlo, no quiero imaginarme que podrian hacer esos contaminados** – Celestia cambio su mirada a una de terror ya que Chrysalis tenía razón en algo, que ellos ya no disponian de su única arma, los elementos de la armonía, y aunque los hubieran tenido hubiera sido inútil contra esas cosas **– y la tercer causa es que su mas poderoso aliado, un gran Dios del Caos y de la destruccion desaparecio de repente cuando todo esto comenzo, pareciera como si el hubiera tenido algo que... -** ensegudida la Princesa Luna la interrumpe diciendole -

 **No lo creas Chrysalis, Discord tuvo su bajon pero se redimio por esa parte, aprendio de la Magia mas poderosa existente en Equestria, la magia de la Amistad -** Chrysalis volvio a ver a Luna con desprecio pero al fijarse en Celestia la cual estaba atonita siguio hablando -

 **Y tu misma te diste cuenta Luna, que la supuesta magia de la Amistad no es efectiva contra esto, para lo unico que sirve es para alimentacion Changeling, es mas -** miro a Celestia - **como gobernante Suprema de Equestria, aceptas la alianza que te propongo para luchar contra esta plaga? -** Chrysalis hizo una reverencia mientras sonreia al darse cuenta que la tenia arrinconada a Celestia -

 **-yo….. No sé qué decir... Yo... necesito pensarlo –** dijo la princesa con voz vacía – **necesito consultarlo con las demás Princesas, cuando llegue la última Princesa que viene desde Ponyville, la Princesa de la Amistad, llegaremos a un….** – Chrysalis furiosa se levanto de la reverencia y se dirige a la Princesa Celestia - **Y QUE TE HACE SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE SIGUE CON VIDA?! PROBABLEMENTE YA ESTE MUERTA IGUAL QUE TODO ESE MISERABLE PUEBLO! -** al escuchar eso, Celestia cambia su mirada, de una perdida que tenia vuelve a una activa y a la vez furiosa le dice a Chrysalis -

 **-NO TE ATEVAS A DECIR ESO CHRYSALIS! –** Dijo Celestia con furia **– TU, REINA CHANGELING, NO ESTAS EN POSICION DE RECLAMAR NI DECIR NADA, CONOZCO A TU RAZA Y LO ORGULLOSA QUE ES, TE ESTABA DEJANDO PASAR POR ALTO ESO, PERO NO TE DEJARE PASAR ESTO, TU RAZA NO PIDE AYUDA ASI POR ASI! TU TAMBIEN ESTAS DESESPERADA, SEGURAMENTE ESCAPASTES JUNTO A TU PUEBLO Y AL LUCHAR POR TU CUENTA CAYERON DERROTADOS Y AHORA VIENES A BUSCAR REFUGIO AL UNICO LUGAR QUE AUN SE MANTIENE EN PIE –** Chrysalis imponente al no poder decir nada solo se quedó callada escuchando todo - **ESTA DEMAS DECIR QUE SIQUIERA VOY A CONSIDERAR TU OFERTA DE ALIANZA CON EL RESTO DE LAS PRINCESAS DE EQUESTRIA, ENTENDISTES CHRYSALIS! –** la reina Changeling ante tal respuesta de la Princesa del Sol, simplemente se resignó a decir -

 **-entonces, como ya sabes la razón por la cual estoy aquí…dime donde mi pueblo, NO, en este momento sería más conveniente decir "los sobrevivientes de mi pueblo", pues como sabes esto que está destruyendo Equestria avanza rápido, destruyendo pueblo por pueblo, tribu por tribu si no hacemos algo rápido! –** dijo Chrysalis aumentando el tono poco a poco -

 **-cálmate Chrysalis, en primer lugar el único lugar en el cual tu pueblo se puede quedar antes de andar sin vigilancia por ahí, son los calabozos que están debajo del Castillo de Canterlot, en el cual dejaste encerrada a su suerte a mi sobrina, la Princesa del Reino de Cristal y a mi antigua protegida, y nueva compañera, la princesa Twilight Sparkle, lo recuerdas Chrysalis? –** Chrysalis miraba a Celestia con furia, a lo cual respondió -

 **\- Y qué hay de mi Celestia? No me vas a dejar en ese sucio calabozo, SOY UNA REINA CHANGELING!**

 **\- Y porque no? –** Respondió Celestia – **tú dejaste a una Princesa de Equestria y a mi antigua protegida, la actual princesa Twilight Sparkle abandonadas a su suerte, dame una razón para no hacer lo mismo?**

 **-NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO CELESTIA! –** Poco a poco la voz se le quebrantaba mientras hablaba – **POR FAVOR! TEN COMPASION DE MI YA QUEBRANTADO ORGULLO CON TAN SOLO VENIR A PEDIR AYUDA** – Comenzó a llorar la Reina Changeling a lo cual Celestia se fija en eso y cambiando su mirada, de una furiosa a una mirada comprensiva le dice –

- **Está bien Chrysalis TU te puedes quedar en una de las habitaciones reales del Castillo mientras esperas a que estén reunidas todas las princesas de Equestria, PERO CON UNA CONDICION** – en ese momento el cuerno de Celestia se ilumina de color azul claro y una onda circular mágica de energía rodea por completo el cuerpo de Chrysalis – c **on ese hechizo no podrás utilizar tus poderes ni a favor, ni en contra de Canterlot –** Chrysalis se veía furiosa pero impotente de poder hacer algo – **entendiste?**

 **Solo… solo muéstrame la habitación en la que me quedare -** dijo Chrysalis sin oportunidad de poder hacer algo -

(….)

En otra parte del Castillo de Canterlot 3 Pegasos de los cuales solo uno era guardia del antiguo Imperio de Cristal, estaban saliendo de una habitación real y se dirigían al salón central en el cual se escuchaba una discusión del algunas Princesas de Equestria

 **TIA TU NO PUEDES SIQUIERA PERMITIR ESTO! TU SABES COMO ES ELLA, NOS TRAICIONARA TAN PRONTO RECUPERE SUS PODERES!** – Dijo una Alicornio de pelaje rosa claro con una crin combinada de colores como Violeta oscuro, rosa moderado y oro pálido –

 **Es verdad lo que dice Cadence hermana, Chrysalis nos traicionara tan pronto le demos la confianza que necesita para andar libremente por aquí el castillo -** dijo otra Alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y crin azul –

 **Pero que puedo hacer hermana?** – Dijo la princesa Celestia en un tono comprensivo **\- no puedo abandonar a nadie a su suerte, tu misma viste hermana, como lloraba mientras suplicaba ayuda Chrysalis -**

 **ESAS LAGRIMAS ERAN DE COCODRILO TIA! ACASO NO ENTIENDES! ELLA QUIERE DESTRUIRTE Y APODERARSE DE CANTERLOT, TAL Y COMO LO QUERIA HACER CONMIGO EN EL DIA DE MI BODA!** – Dijo Cadence en tono furioso - **no entiendes tía? ELLA SOLO ACTUABA PARA ENTRAR AL CASTILLO Y TU SE LO PERMITISTES!** – enseguida la Princesa Luna interrumpe a ambas y le dice -

 **Creo que deberíamos de dejar de hablar de este tema, pues tenemos compañía,** \- dijo Luna abriendo la puerta en la cual en ese momento 3 guardias reales se mostraron alerta y un nuevo recluta de Cristal, el cual no era un pony de cristal, armándose de valor va directo hacia la princesa Celestia y haciendo reverencia le dice – **Princesa Celestia, ya dejamos a la reina Chrysalis en la habitación la cual usted dijo que le demos** – dijo el Pegaso de pelaje naranja y crin azul –

 **Muy bien muchas gracias…** \- enseguida al darse cuenta que la Princesa le preguntaba su nombre, el Pegaso responde con temor -

 **Flash! –** dijo medio asustado el Pegaso – **mi nombre es flash Sentry…..Princesa, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… le puedo hacer una pregunta?** – dijo el Pegaso con el poco valor que le quedaba **–Adelante dime, ¿ que necesita el señor Flash Sentry?**

 **-Quisiera saber porque la Reina Changeling se está hospedando en el Castillo de Canterlot, porque según lo que había escuchado en la academia, ella había conspirado contra la Princesa Cadence –** las tres Princesas se sorprendieron al oírlo **– y contra el castillo de Canterlot –**

 **pensé que eso había quedado en secreto solamente para los guardias que estaban en ese momento y para algunos ponys oficiales** \- dijo para sí mismo la princesa Cadence mientras Flash seguia hablando **– en la Boda que se había celebrado entre el Capitán de la Guardia Real Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadence, ambos gobernantes del ya caído Imperio de Cristal –** ninguna Princesa sabia como actuar u como responder, a lo cual el Pegaso sintiendo el ambiente tan denso, opta mejor por hacer una reverencia para las Princesas y salir, pero al llegar a la puerta, la Princesa Luna le dice a los tres guardias con la voz Real de Canterlot - **Tengan vigilada a Chrysalis, no le quiten un ojo de encima**

 **SI SEÑORA! –** Dijeron los 3 guardias con temor al oirla -

(…)

En Ponyville otro tipo de ambiente estaba progresando, todos los que estaban ahí veían como Stevens y la Princesa Twilight Sparkle convivían, estaban conversando en una burbuja la cual había creado la Princesa Twlight

\- **maldicion, necesito saber lo que están hablando la Princesa y esa basura de Stevens** \- pensaba un Storm impaciente Y lleno de desesperación viendo esa escena que progresaba delante de él pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar, pero enseguida una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos la cual decía -

 **todos!, debemos comenzar a reunir todo lo que tenemos antes que se den cuenta que estamos aquí, tan pronto la Princesa Twlight Sparkle decida que hacer nos vamos, así que comencemos a trabajar! -** dijo Cyber con la autoridad de Guardia Real que tenía, a lo cual todos obedecieron y comenzaron a reunir sus cosas cerca de la puerta, comida, bolsas de medicina, todo aquello que pudieron obtener antes de llegar a dónde estaban -

 **oye Applejack -** dijo Rainbow Dash acercándosele - **que debemos hacer con Ella -** dijo Rainbow mientras señalaba a una camilla en la cual estaba una pony rosada aturdida con la crin lacia -

 **no podemos dejarla aquí abandonada** \- respondió con acento campirano la pony - **obviamente tenemos que llevarla con nosotros -**

 **Y que hay de ellos? -** dijo Rainbow Dash mientras hacia señas a donde estaban Storm, Castiel Y Draw Unidos -

 **sinceramente no confió en ellos -** respondió Applejack con el típico acento campirano mientras los miraba - **pero hasta ahora no han dicho nada más que cosas sin sentido, no los veo como una amenaza aún -** enseguida ve a Rainbow Dash y le pregunta **\- tu confías en ellos?-**

antes que Rainbow Dash pudiera responder, hay un golpe en el techo el cual alerta a ambas **\- confiemos o no, debemos ayudarnos a entre todos, igual Twlight está decidiendo que hacer y cómo amigas que somos, debemos apoyarla** \- dijo Applejack alejándose hacia unas bolsas para también ayudar a todos comenzando a reunir las cosas en las puertas -

Rainbow al ver como Applejack se alejaba Mira a otro lado y ve a fluttershy con la mirada baja, a lo cual se le acerca a decirle **\- fluttershy, tu que piensas -** al escuchar su voz fluttershy comienza. alzar su mirada que estaba baja y le dice casi sin voz -

 **Rainbow, crees que Discord este bien? yo como amiga que soy Solo quiero que el venga a ayudarnos - r** ainbow al ver su insistencia con Discord Le réplica -

 **Y como sabes que el no nos ha traicionado? -** enseguida fluttershy le responde -

 **el no nos ha traicionado, solo que algo malo le ha pasado por lo cual no puede venir** \- Rainbow al ver como reaccionó su amiga simplemente le responde -

 **sabes que? yo también confiare -** se le acercó a darle un abrazo y cuando se aleja le dice **-voy a ayudar a Applejack, talvez me necesite para algo -** seguidamente se aleja dejando a Fluttershy con angel, el cual estaba todo sucio y despeinado -

2 meses 26 días


	5. Decisiones

El momento más peligroso y dudoso de nuestras vidas es el ahora porque el pasado ya ocurrió y el futuro solo nos lastimara si nosotros lo deseamos...

5.-) Decisiones

 **con el portal sellado y oculto, puedo concentrarme en realizar el deber por lo que he vuelto tanto, las anteriores veces falle por la abertura de portal, esta vez no tendré interrupción alguna** \- pensaba el dr. mientras galopaba tranquilamente hacia el castillo pero una voz de una potrilla lo saca de sus pensamientos

- **Mami** \- dijo una pequeña unicornio **\- porque no vinimos en esa máquina extraña?-**

 **Porque el doctor dijo que no podíamos llegar en la TARDIS al castillo** \- dijo Derpy

 **–Pero... Así llegaríamos mas rápido porque llega a cualquier lugar y también porque...**

\- es interrumpida por Bulb **-Para ser una unicornio como yo, no eres tan inteligente** \- Derpy se sorprendió al oírlo hablar de esa forma ya que normalmente no habla con nadie más que con el doctor **\- la razón es simple, no quería llamar la atención punto -** dijo fríamente sin girar la cabeza - **Usted nunca ha sonreído?** \- pregunto inocentemente la pequeña unicornio **\- si quiere yo le enseño a sonreír, mi mami sonríe todo el tiempo y yo sonrió más que ella porque me dice que yo tengo más energía y también**

\- es interrumpida nuevamente por Bulb - **No, no me importa sonreír, no me importa si sonríes, solo me importa llegar rápido, estoy aburrido...eso es todo -** antes de la pequeña pudiera responder el doctor interrumpe a todos diciendo -

- **Bueno parece que ya llegamos** \- dijo el pony de pelaje café viendo una enorme puerta y un gran Castillo detrás y mientras se acercaban a la puerta 3 guardias salen volando y se ponen enfrente de ellos diciéndoles - **Este lugar está restringido para turistas Y para toda persona en general, les pediré amablemente que se vayan** \- dijo uno de los Pegasos de manera intimidante

 **-Oh! No, no somos turistas -** dijo el Doctor sacando un papel en blanco de su corbata - **lo ve? Tenemos una invitación firmada de la Princesa Celestia para el ingreso de 4 ponys en el castillo** \- el guardia Pegaso se queda un rato viendo el papel y dice

\- **Bueno si parece la firma de la Princesa**...- dice el guardia Pegaso, pero se los queda viendo un momento para después volver a hablar - **ok, pueden pasar** \- hace chocar su lanza contra el piso y al hacer eso la puerta se abre - entren, la Princesa Celestia está en el vestíbulo principal del Castillo, sigan recto y encontraran el camino

- **Muchas gracias -** dijo el doctor haciendo un gesto de reverencia - **ok chicos vamos el tiempo no espera**

\- después de decir eso, los 4 comenzaron a entrar y en eso el pony de pelaje morado le pregunta al pony de pelaje color café - **Doctor que tenía en especial ese papel en blanco? y porque el guardia vio algo que yo no pude siquiera ver?** \- en ese momento el doctor iba a responderle, pero enseguida se revisa su corbata y asustado se devuelve a la ubicación en la que estaba el guardia y le dice -

 **\- Emmm... Amigo, no me devolvió la invitación** \- teniendo una sonrisa en su cara -

el guardia al ver que pedía la invitación nuevamente le pregunta dudoso - **Porque la necesita? ya entró -**

 **la necesito por cualquier guardia de adentro que no me vea con buenos ojos... igual de como usted lo hace** \- el Pegaso se quedó viéndolo pero al final cede -

\- **Ok, cierto, tome aquí esta** \- dijo el guardia Pegaso con una cara dudosa dándole la carta

 **muchas gracias -** el doctor se estaba alejando pero en eso el guardia se llena de valor y gritando le dice -

 **\- eh! Usted cuál es su nombre?**

- **Yo? -** dijo el pony café **\- soy el Doctor -** acto seguido se fue galopando dejando confundido al guardia Celestial - **Hey doctor, no respondió mi pregunta** \- le dijo el unicornio para llamar la atención del Pony de color café –

 **Oh! Cierto eso se llama el papel vidente, el cual muestra a las personas...**

 **Ponys...** \- dijo Derpy - **Cierto! Somos ponys, como decía, muestra a los Ponys cosas que quieren que veas como por ejemplo esa carta que envió la Princesa Twilight a la Princesa Celestia –**

 **Interesante**...- pensó Bulb **\- eso muestra a los Ponys cualquier cosa que quiero que vean o que necesito que vean... - p** ensó Bulb para sí mismo

-(...)

En la municipalidad de Ponyville las cosas veían un ambiente más ligero que antes...

 **Entonces?... Entendiste Princesa Twilight? -** dijo un pony de pelaje blanco con una crin de color azul oscuro y ojos azul claro – **sí, pero todavía no puedo asimilar todo lo que me has dicho** \- dijo una Twilight confundida –

 **Entonces, si estas segura de que entendiste todo lo que te he dicho, destruye está burbuja y ve a decirles a los otros Ponys a ver si confían o no en mi -** dijo el Pony modelando su voz a una fría sin animo **\- y no te olvides, si no los convences será TU deber llevarlos a Canterlot... Porque yo ya me abre ido -** dijo sin titubear el pony de pelaje blanco, mientras veía la puerta –

 **En Canterlot me tendrás que aclarar todo sobre esas criaturas que me describiste** \- dijo Twilight haciendo referencia a que viajaran todos juntos –

al terminar de decir eso Twilight rompe la burbuja y comienza a alejarse del lugar mientras Stevens se comienza a dirigir hacia la puerta esperando la decisión de ese grupo... en otra parte hacia Twilight todas sus amigas a excepción de Fluttershy y Pinkie se les acercaron y sin que Stevens escuchara una Pegaso se adelantó a todas y poniéndose frente a frente con Twilight le reclamo –

 **Acaso estás loca Twilight? -** dijo el Pegaso de pelaje color cian y crin multicolor **\- ese es un asesino, tenía una cara psicópata, te podría haber matado -**

- **Pero no lo hizo Rainbow Dash!** \- dijo Twilight enojada - **él no la mato porque si, en la mato porque no tenía alternativa, te acuerdas de la fiesta de Pinkie Pie en el Sugar cube córner -** Rainbow Dash al oír eso bajo la mirada - **Cuando llego Carrot? Tenía una mordida, dijo que "algo" la había mordido en el bosque Everfree!**

 **Y eso que tiene que ver con esa Pegaso? -** dijo Rainbow Dash sin bajar su postura –

 **Acaso no lo entiendes? Ella, la Pegaso también fue mordida y tarde o temprano le pasaría lo que le paso a Carrot... -** Twilight comenzó a bajar su tono de voz **\- Y pasaría lo que paso en la fiesta -** dijo Twilight con una lagrima en el ojo mientras veía a Pinkie Pie que estaba adormecida y con la crin lacia - **ahora entiendes porque el hizo eso?** \- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima con el casco derecho - **Ahora si me lo permites les diré a todos él PORQUE tenemos que irnos a Canterlot**

 **(...)**

 **Tia que sabes de Twilight? -** pregunto la Princesa Cadence - **porque ya han pasado 3 días desde que tuvimos la última carta de ella - d** ijo esto último intentando no llorar –

 **No...no sé nada de ella, ni sobre el paradero de los elementos...** \- secándose unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos - **Y qué hay de Discord?** \- pregunto la Princesa Astral de la noche - **tampoco sabes sobre su paradero hermana? -**

 **No... No hay nada, ni rastro, ni huellas, ni nada, es como si... simplemente se esfumara de un momento a otro, es simplemente como si se hubiera ido en el momento que comenzó todo... -** en ese momento las puertas se abren y las 3 Princesas se alarman poniéndose en posición de combate, ya que ningún guardia tenía la orden de entrar, y cuando ven la puerta completamente abierta se dan cuenta de que habían unos ponys en la puerta y enseguida las 3 Princesas estaban ya señalando con sus cuernos a un Pony de Pelaje Café que estaba entrando tranquilamente seguido de su grupo y diciendo de forma unísona **-QUIEN ERES!**

 **Yo? Soy el Doctor -** dijo el pony sonriendo -

(...)

 **Entonces...deja ver si entendí, fuimos salvados por un pony el cual, con una caja azul puede llevarnos a cualquier lugar, pero no puede llevar a más de 7 Ponys?** \- dijo Storm con un tono de sarcasmo - **jajajaja eso es estúpido, y quieren que crea esa estupidez** \- dijo Storm con su típico tono de orgullo –

 **Pues yo si lo creo, además que otra explicación tienes? -** dijo Draw intentando defender la explicación de Stevens trasmitida mediante la Princesa Twilight - **y además tenemos a Castiel de testigo, ya que el también estaba despierto en ese momento que ocurrió todo –**

 **Si... Yo estaba despierto, pero hasta cierto punto comprendo a Storm, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo creería** \- dijo Castiel con un tono despreocupado –

 **Ok, viendo la obvia razón de Castiel talvez tenga razón en eso... PERO! Como quieres que me trague eso de que pasaron alrededor de 2 días de lo ocurrido con Carrot y con Zecora si yo recuerdo que TODOS hablamos con ella no hace más de 6 horas**

 **-Talvez yo pueda ayudar dando una pequeña teoría** \- dijo Cyber acercándose y mostrando seriedad en sus palabras - **Draw tu que eres más sensible a la magia, al ser una unicornio, dime, sentiste algo raro cuando estábamos en el bosque Everfree? -** dijo Cyber mirando fijamente a Draw, a lo cual todos la miraron esperando una respuesta –

 **Bueno...si -** dijo Draw algo confundida - **pero no sé si sea verdad...**

 **Que cosa sentiste?** \- dijo Castiel con tono de curiosidad –

 **la niebla que nos recorrió antes de escuchar ese grito...no sé cómo explicarlo fue algo como que quedamos congelados o algo así...no sé, pensé que no era nada porque nadie toco el tema...**

 **Se te olvida que solo los unicornios pueden sentir magia en movimiento? -** dijo Castiel con tono pasivo –

 **Entonces como Cyber sintió eso y yo no? -** dijo Storm mirando fijamente al guardia - **si ambos somos Pegasos y tenemos casi el mismo físico -** dijo de manera arrogante el Pegaso –

 **La razón principal NIÑO, es que yo soy un guardia real de la princesa Celestia por lo cual tengo que agudizar mis sentidos en caso de un ataque mágico de cualquier tipo -** Storm bufeo - **entiendes? O acaso quieres que te lo describa con manzanas? -** dijo Cyber mirando fijamente a Storm –

 **Ya basta ustedes dos** \- dijo con acento campirano una pony de tierra de pelaje naranja con crin rubia - **No es momento de hacer berrinches, más bien quiero saber qué es lo que están hablando** \- miro a Draw **\- tú me lo puedes explicar dulzura?** \- dijo AppleJack con voz pasiva –

 **De hecho... Sí, yo creo que esa neblina que nos recorrió la cual era, de color verde fue hecha por Zecora - t** odos se quedaron atónitos al oír eso

\- En ese momento Cyber iba a hablar pero se oye la puerta de enfrente abrirse –

 **Oye tú! -** dijo Twilight brava **\- porque te vas?! Todavía no hemos llegado a una conclusión! –**

 **No tengo tiempo que perder, todo lo que se y lo único que me importa es que ya perdí casi dos días... -** dijo el pony de pelaje blanco con crin puntiaguda de color azul oscura y ojos de color morado –

 **Y no te interesa saber cómo los perdiste? -** dijo Twilight con una voz más serena, a lo cual el pony alza la oreja y se queda inmóvil por unos segundos **\- ufff... Alfin...pensé que se iba -** dijo para sí misma Twilight

-En eso Stevens se gira y queda al frente de Twilight, a lo cual le dice - **La verdad Princesa, me decepcionaste, pensé que entenderías después de todo lo que te conté...pero veo que me equivoque -** sin decir más el pony de pelaje blanco se da la media vuelta y estaba abandonando el edificio pero en eso se escucha una voz al fondo la cual dice –

 **Enserio nos abandonaras?** \- dijo esa voz al fondo la que pertenecía a una unicornio de pelaje blanco la cual llevaba unos audífonos en su cuello **\- después de todo lo que ideaste y planeaste para ayudarnos a escapar, nos abandonaras? -** al escuchar esa voz Stevens, se detiene de golpe, entra en un estado de trance, la crin de pony se le comienza a volver lacia cubriéndole los ojos, los cuales vuelven a ser de color azul claro, enseguida comienza a ponerse nervioso, y sin decir una palabra, entra al edificio, deja el machete tirado, cierra la puerta y entra con una expresión de vergüenza mostrada en la cara, la cual era muy contraria de como actuaba...Después de ver entrar a Stevens como perro arrepentido, Castiel echa una carcajada y acto seguido todos optan por reírse excepto Cyber y Vinyl, la cual no entendía el porqué de las risas...

(….)

 **A que te refieres con eso de "El Doctor"** \- dijo la princesa Luna sin bajar el cuerno - **dime, cómo te llamas?**

 **Ya le dije su alteza, soy el Doctor**

 **El Doctor qué?** \- dijo Celestia –

 **Solo "el Doctor"**

 **WHOOVES! -** grito Derpy asustada al ver como el doctor presionaba la paciencia de las Princesas –

 **Whooves?** \- dijo Cadence, a lo cual todos se quedaron viéndola, y el Doctor se quedó sin decir una palabra mientras comenzaba a mirar a Derpy confundido **-no importa, solo quiero saber, como entraron? -** dijo la princesa Luna –

 **Oh, bueno - s** aco un papel blanco de su corbata verde - **tenemos una invitación para 4 hacia Canterlot de la princesa Twilight Sparkle -** apenas nombro el Doctor a Twilight la Princesa Celestia le responde enseguida

 **-Ella no está aquí, así que ya se puede retirar -** dijo la princesa Celestia –

 **Oh, no se preocupe su majestad, yo vine a esperarla, aunque...en realidad no tardará en llegar, junto con varios invitados, y...** \- guardo el papel en su corbata - **También, mientras esperamos a la Princesa Twilight, nos podríamos hospedar temporalmente en una de las habitaciones? -** dijo el pony café - **soy invitado de la nueva Princesa de la Amistad y sería un gran deshonor para ella que me botaran hacia donde todo es Caos y destrucción** \- miro para todos lados **\- Y hablando de Caos, donde está Discord? -** ninguna Princesa respondio, y enseguida la Princesa Luna cambio el tema -

- **Está bien, yo los guiare, porque lo guardias están ocupados dándole el alimento al Príncipe Shining Armor, mientras el elabora el escudo el cual está cubriendo a Canterlot -** dijo la Princesa Luna mientras iba a la puerta sacando a todos del vestíbulo y para llevarlos a una de las habitaciones Reales-

\- En el pasillo el Pony Café se le acerca a la Princesa Luna y con una mirada seria se le dirige diciendo – **Princesa, le daré una recomendación la cual no deben ignorar POR NADA DEL MUNDO PRINCESA, caso contrario Canterlot caerá antes de tiempo -** se quedó callado y en su mente se decía - **y por tercera y última vez habré fracasado en lo que tengo que hacer** -

(...)

 **Bueno, ya paso el momento de las risa** \- dijo Cyber sin abandonar su posición seria y firme **-Oye tú!** \- dijo la Alicornio morada viendo al Pony blanco - **nos quisieras explicar A TODOS a que te referías cuando me dijiste eso de "me decepcionas"? -** al escuchar eso el Pony blanco se acerca al grupo estando un poco asustado y nervioso, contrario a como estaba antes **\- y bien, nos dirás?**

 **Emmm... Claro, pero... si no me entienden, pues -** trago saliva al ver que todos lo miraban - **no es culpa mía** \- dijo el Pony de pelaje blanco –

 **Acaso nos crees idiotas -** dijo Storm de manera amenazante –

 **No a todos -** dijo Stevens viendo a Storm fijamente cambiando su mirada de una nerviosa a una seria, mientras su crin volvía a ponerse de punta pero no por completo

 **– Y vuelven a pelear ustedes dos -** dijo Draw mirando a Storm **\- acaso no pueden estar 2 MINUTOS sin querer matarse?**

 **\- Draw, tu talvez no lo entiendas, PERO YO NO CONFIO EN EL! Eso es todo, solo ponte en los cascos de Silver, si hubieras sido tú, que habrías querido... O mejor dicho que habría hecho el** \- dijo señalando con uno de sus cascos a Stevens –

 **Habría hecho tal y como nos dijo Zecora... COMETER SUICIDIO ANTES QUE ALGUN ASESINATO! -** dijo Draw un poco alterada sorprendiendo un poco a Storm

 **–Ya basta ustedes dos** \- dijo Stevens de manera seria, y viendo a Draw dijo **\- mira si el no confía en mi déjalo, no me importa una vez que lleguemos a Canterlot ya no me volverán a ver si eso tanto quieren... Pero ahora tenemos el compromiso... - l** o interrumpe Draw **-Tenemos?** \- a lo cual los ojos de Stevens se ponen de color morado completamente llamando la atención de Cyber –

 **Tengo el compromiso de llevarlos a todos a Canterlot les guste o no** \- dijo firmemente el pony blanco con una voz más fría a lo cual todos se quedaron callados –

 **Ahora escuchen atentamente pues solo lo diré una vez y de ahí nos vamos -** tomo aire mientras se calmaba y la crin se le bajo, pero no por completo - **En primer lugar Zecora si nos atacó con magia, con magia paralizante, la cual fue mezclada con el aire que había, creando esa niebla que encontramos en ese lugar, de ahí viene la razón de porque desapareció de un momento a otro**

 **\- Pero...tengo dos dudas -** dijo la Princesa Twilight - **la primera es de porque pudiste sentir magia, y la segunda es de cuánto tiempo aproximado se quedaron paralizados?**

 **\- La magia es porque lo leí en uno de los libros de la biblioteca del orfanato en el cual estuve... aunque en realidad fue en tu biblioteca -** Pensó esto último para sí mismo el pony de pelaje blanco **\- y me dio curiosidad por lo cual me puse a practicar con una amiga unicornio del mismo orfanato para dominar esa habilidad... , y el tiempo... pues yo calculo que un día o a lo mucho -** dijo el Pony blanco a lo cual todos se sorprendieron –

 **Y entonces como nuestros cuerpos no sufrieron al sentir la falta de alimento** \- dijo Cyber –

 **Talvez sea que Zecora los estuvo alimentando con pociones de recuperación de energía o algo así** \- dijo Twilight - **porque eso es lo que más tiene ella, en su casa –**

 **Eso explicaría el sabor tan raro que tenía en mi boca -** pensó para sí misma la unicornio de pelaje fucsia –

 **Y el resto de tiempo que? -** dijo una Pegaso de pelaje cian y crin multicolor - e **stuvieron dando un tour turístico o algo así? Porque si no sabían este "ataque ya lleva casi 3** días –

 **\- Todo tendrá la explicación a su tiempo Rainbow Dash, pero desde aquí viene lo raro -**

 **\- A que te refieres? -** dijo Cyber con postura firme –

 **Primero lo primero -** dijo Stevens - **que paso con ustedes dos después de que Castiel hizo el intento inútil de salvarme?**

 **De nada** \- dijo Castiel de manera sarcástica –

 **Todo lo que recuerdo es que yo seguí a Storm, el cual fue a buscar a Draw y mientras íbamos, fuimos plantados por un brillo blanco de luz y... Agh! - h** izo mueca de dolor mientras se llevó un casco a la cabeza para sobársela - **Aparecimos aquí misteriosamente -** dijo Cyber intentado recordar –

 **Entonces lo que me dijiste fue una mentira** \- dijo la unicornio de pelaje fucsia mirando a Stevens –

 **Emmm...básicamente...SI todo fue mentira -** dijo el pony sin prestarle mayor importancia **\- Bueno, nos desviamos del tema -** dijo el guardia - **yo quiero saber cómo perdimos ese día ente...**

 **\- PUMMMM! –**

 **QUE FUE ESO! -** dijo Storm alertando al resto –

 **PUMMMM!** De nuevo se escuchó otro estruendo gigantesco –

enseguida otro grito alerta a todos, pero este giro venía de adentro mismo -

 **Fluttershy! que tienes?! -** pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras volaba a dónde su amiga -

 **Angel me intento atacar, Y esta actuando muy raro** -dijo sollozando Fluttershy mientras ella sabía lo que le esperaba a angel **\- parece que fue contaminado por este virus - comenzó a llorar - ayudenlo chicas porfav... -** no pudo terminar de hablar porque se escuchó como la madera se rompía -

 **VIENE DE LA PUERTA! -** dijo el guardia poniéndose en posición de defensa –

 **AHHHHHH! NO QUIERO MORIR! -** grito desesperadamente la alcaldesa mientras subía la escalera, alejándose de la puerta –

 **DEBEMOS PENSAR ALGO Y RAPIDO!** \- dijo la Princesa Alicornio de pelaje morado –

 **ESO ES PRINCESA, EL PLAN! -** dijo Stevens –

 **QUE PLAN? NI LAS BARRERAS DETENDRAN A ESAS COSAS CUANDO SALGAMOS - l** e grito Draw a Stevens - **lo sé por experiencia -** Stevens al escuchar eso, puso un casco en su barbilla y los ojos le cambiaron enseguida de color, de un morado bajo a un color azul claro mientras la crin se le ponía de puntas y grito enseguida llamando la atención de todos –

 **RAPIDO TODOS BLOQUEEN LO MAS QUE PUEDAN LAS PUERTAS Y VENTANAS, MIENTRAS LOS UNICORNIOS CREAN UNA PORTAL HACIA LA ESTACION DE TREN!** \- dijo Stevens preso por la tensión que tenía pero mostrando calma para no asustar al resto de ponys –

 **ESO ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO!**! - le grito Rainbow Dash - **ESE LUGAR ESTA RODEADO DE ESAS COSAS** – Rainbow miro a Fluttershy la cual volaba arriba de un contaminado Angel **\- Y que haremos con el** \- señaló a angel - **dinos supuesto líder -**

enseguida apenas término de hablar Rainbow Dash, un machete va volando hacia el conejo descabezandolo y antes que Rainbow Dash respondiera Stevens le grita -

 **TIENES ALGUNA OTRA IDEA!** \- Rainbow Dash al ver eso no pudo responder - **ENTONCES CALLATE Y BLOQUEA TODO LO MAS QUE PUEDAS LAS PUERTAS -** al escuchar eso, Rainbow Dash se alejó y comenzó a volar por todos los lados buscando una abertura la cual cerrar - **Y tu fluttershy, superalo, desde que ese conejo fue contaminado ya no tenía esperanza alguna** \- enseguida se aleja buscando el machete -

 **\- ESPEREN! NO SE OLVID... YEEEEEAAAARRRGGHH! -** la alcaldesa no pudo terminar la frase ya que mientras bajaba las escaleras, fue atacada por un Pegaso el cual rompió una ventana que estaba alado de ella –

 **ALCALDEZA! -** dijo la pequeña Appleboom - **rápido hermana tenemos que ir a ayudarla!** \- pero nadie hizo caso ya que todos sabían como terminan los Ponys al ser mordidos –

 **YA ESTA LISTO EL PORTAL?! -** pregunto desesperado Storm mientras empujaba con un cascaso a una de esas cosas lejos –

 **Y…A casi... -** dijo con muestras de agotamiento Draw –

 **Esperen! No podemos dejarla atrás! -** dijo Rainbow Dash –

 **Tienes razón Rainbow** \- dijo una Pony de tierra con tono campesino - **vamos a verla –**

 **\- APRESURENSEN! ESAS COSAS COMIENZAN A ENTRAR Y NUESTRA UNICA DISTRACCION -** dijo Stevens mientras veía el cadáver de la alcaldesa siendo devorado por 3 Pegasos **\- SE ESTA ACABANDO...**

Mientras AppleJack y Rainbow Dash corrían y volaban, lo más que podían, la puerta de enfrente termina rompiéndose, lo cual da paso a más de esas cosas –

 **VAMOS! -** dijo AppleJack poniendo a Pinkie pie en su lomo - **Rainbow Dash despeja el camino hacia el portal –**

 **Con gusto -** dijo el Pegaso de pelaje cian preparándose para acabar con esas cosas que entraban del tejado el cual caía poco a poco –

 **NOOOOO!** \- grito Stevens mientras la crin se le para completamente y los ojos tenían un color morado oscuro, enseguida se coloca la bolsa de Zecora y sacando el machete con su hocico sale de la circulo, el cual ya estaba casi terminado - **ÑO THRE ATREVASH A HASHER NADA RD, -** dijo Stevens mientras le cortaba la cabeza, con el machete en la boca, a una de esas cosas despejando el camino para que pasen ambas - **RAPIDOU! VAYAN A LA EXFHERA YUA LAS ALCANZO! -** dijo mientras peleaba con más de esas cosas, haciendo distracción para que Rainbow Dash y AppleJack pasen desapercibidas,mientras se le volvía a caer la crin poco a poco Stevens guardaba el machete ensangrentado, en la bolsa que tenía en el lomo y comenzó ya cansado a correr atrás de Rainbow Dash y AppleJack, la cual cargaba a Pinkie Pie en el lomo –

 **APRESURENSEN YA EL PORTAL ESTA TERMINADO! -** dijo la princesa Twilight –

 **APRESURATE LENTO! -** dijo Rainbow Dash mientras llegaba al círculo seguida de AppleJack la cual cargaba a Pinkie Pie –

 **APURATE STEVENS** \- grita un Pegaso de Pelaje negro –

 **Maldita sea, me las pagaras alguna vez por lo que me hiciste Discord -** pensó el Pony de pelaje blanco mientras corría todo cansado y con respiración agitada y al mismo tiempo esquivaba todos los trozos de techo que caían, intentando no quedar bajo todo el piso que caía –

 **EL...EL NO LO LOGRARA!** \- dijo una Unicornio de pelaje fucsia mientras el circulo pintado en el piso estaba brillando cada vez con más intensidad, comenzando a hacer translucidos a todos...


	6. Confianza Mutua

bueno bueno bueno... hay alguien aquí todavía? :'v?

solo me queria dar una gran disculpa a las poquitas personas que leyeron esto ( los quelo c: ) pero tuve un gran problema famliar + la universidad + problemas personales + la novia ( zhii, consegui una 7w7 ) y blablablabla.

pero desde hoy retornare la historia para que puedan disfrutarla n.n

y sin mas que decir pues opinen y dejen los reviews del capitulo c:

PD: volvere recargado :D

La confianza es algo que se debe brindar en todo el momento, porque siempre habrá algo positivo en la confianza brindada...

6.-) Confianza mutua  
 **YO NO LE HARE CASO TIA, EL SEGURAMENTE TRABAJA PARA CRHYSALIS! - dijo la Princesa Cadence - TALVEZ HASTA SEA UN CHANGELING EL CUAL CAMBIO SU FORMA**  
 **Pero... Porque dices eso Cadence?** \- dijo la Princesa Celestia - **no dejes que la ira te domine, aprende a manejar tus emociones como una verdadera Princesa de Equestria** \- dijo Celestia sin elevar la voz pero con firmeza en su tono -  
 **Tu en verdad confías en el hermana?** \- dijo la Princesa Luna -  
 **No...pero si Twilight confía en el yo también debería, además él es el único que me asegura que Twilight sigue viva, y cuando llegue debatiremos si confiar o no en Chrysalis** \- dijo Celestia aliviada mientras pensaba que Twilight seguía con vida -  
 **Pero hermana, el habitante de Ponyville me dijo "deben de confiar en Chrysalis, liberarla y destruir esas cosas que intentan romper el escudo ANTES de que la Princesa Twilight llegue o caso contrario Canterlot caerá", entiendes hermana, él dijo antes de que llegue Twilight así que hay que tomar una decisión ahora  
\- Pero... No puedo tomar una decisión sin la Princesa Twilight, todas debemos de llegar a un acuerdo  
**\- **Es verdad tía, tenemos que estar todas juntas, además tía, el quien es para decir eso? Que Canterlot caerá y todo eso, ¡te aseguro tía él es un Changeling!**  
 **¡No Cadence!, él es un Pony** \- dijo Luna - **lo observe con magia para ver si él era un secuaz de Chrysalis, pero no tenía nada raro excepto...**  
 **¿Qué cosa hermana?** \- dijo Celestia -  
 **Tenia dos corazones** \- dijo de forma cortante la princesa astral de la noche mientras bostezaba –

Pero Celestia hizo caso omiso a lo que Luna dijo y le replico intentando pensar que fue efecto de la falta de sueño esa visión.  
 **Hermana, tienes que ir a descansar** \- dijo la princesa Celestia **\- esta despierta desde ayer y ya mismo te toca elevar la Luna** – a lo cual Luna sin renegar le dice-  
 **Talvez tengas razón hermana, talvez lo que necesito es que me vaya a descansar** -  
Dijo la Princesa Luna mientras se retiraba de la habitación -  
 **Tía, entonces qué hacemos? Porque en algo si me di cuenta y eso es que él no era un Pony normal, si el en verdad era un Pony** \- dijo la Princesa Cadence -  
 **Guardias!** \- grito la Princesa Celestia y al escuchar el grito, los 3 Pegasos que estaban en la puerta fueron volando al vestíbulo -  
 **Si Princesa, que desea?** \- dijo uno de los guardias el cual era de pelaje negro y crin azul claro -  
 **Escóltenme al nuevo Pony que entro al Castillo aquí al vestíbulo  
A sus servicios Princesa**! - dijeron los 3 guardias al mismo tiempo -

 **Ya *** gasp* **casi** *gasp ***** \- dijo un pony de pelaje blanco mientras corría lo más que podía esquivando a todas esas cosas que entraban del techo, teniendo una agitada respiración e intentando no caer, ya que cada segundo que pasa es crucial -  
 **STEVENS! ¡RETROCEDE!** \- grito un Pegaso de pelaje negro a lo cual Stevens obedece y en el lugar en el cual estaba cae un Pegaso el cual tenía los dos cascos delanteros y el ala izquierda rota -  
 **MALDICION!** \- grito a toda voz el Pony blanco mientras veía que todos se hacían cada vez más y más translucidos y cada vez lo rodeaban más y más de esas cosas -  
 **MALDITA SEA! ¡NO ME QUEDARE AQUI PARADO SABIENDO QUE STEVENS ESTA A PUNTO DE MORIR!** \- dijo Castiel mientras elevaba vuelo para caer en picada donde estaba Stevens, pero un machete sobrevuela encima de él y se da cuenta que el machete venía desde la posición de Stevens, el cual, estaba sentando en el piso mientras respiraba agitadamente -  
 **No Castiel!** *gasp* **vete con el resto** -  
Castiel le iba a reclamar, pero se dio cuenta que algunos habían desaparecido mediante el portal que la Princesa, junto con algunos unicornios hicieron, entonces él le dice - **TE ESPERARE EN LA ESTACION! NO LLEGUES TARDE O STORM TE GOLPEARA -** dijo Castiel intentando ocultar su miedo -  
 **NO!** *gasp* **No me esperen,** *gasp* **solo váyanse a Canterlot sin** *gasp *** mí**! - dijo Stevens mientras era rodeado por todos lados de esas cosas - **ya que, ya estoy cansado de correr,*** gasp *** -** al decir esto, saco de su bolso que tenía en su costado, un cuerno el cual se lo puso en la frente y este comenzó a iluminarse y a reunir energía - **solo te pido un favor Castiel, asegúrate que las portadoras lleguen a** *gasp *** salvo a Canterlot y ninguna de ellas puede matar o destruir matar algo *gasp* que este o no vivo** *gasp *** maldito físico** \- dijo Stevens mientras la crin que se caía poco a poco ocultando el cuerno pequeño mientras que la bola de energía se hacía más y más grande -  
 **Steven, no me digas que…-** Castiel vio como el pony acento con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar a darse cuenta de lo que el pony estaba haciendo - **STEVENS!** \- grito el Pegaso de pelaje negro antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz junto con el circulo que antes estaba ahí -  
 **Alcaldesa, Silver, Carrot, su muerte no será en vano, con esto podre vengarlas –** la bola de energía comenzó a crecer más y más como si no tuviera fin - **espero encontrármelas donde sea que ustedes estén...ya que, voy atrás de ustedes** \- dijo el pony de pelaje blanco con la crin que se le caía más y más mientras la esfera crecía, pero enseguida miro al frente viendo como lo rodeaban - **con este último ataque, no me iré solo, sé que la magia no les afecta así que consumiré mi energía vital, igual la energía vital ya no me sirve de nada –** dijo soltando algunas lágrimas, mientras era rodeado por un circulo de esas cosas, el cual, se hacía cada vez más pequeño hasta cubrirlo por completo mientras la bola sobresalía encima de todas esas cosas...

 **Están todos aquí?** \- dijo la Princesa Twilight mientras veía y contaba uno por uno todos los sobrevivientes, y mientras veía que nadie faltara ve que Castiel llega solo junto con el portal el cual se evaporo y enseguida se le acerco diciendo - **oye tu...donde esta ese Pony orgulloso?** \- dijo Twilight mientras veía para todos lados, pero antes que Castiel pudiera responder una gran explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, tal fue la magnitud que el viento provocado llego hasta ellos – **En este punto no hace falta ni responder –** Twilight lo miro confundida pero enseguida Castiel sigue hablando - **como un pony de tierra conocedor de magia y de hechizos, solo necesitaba un catalizador de magia, un objeto con el cual pueda usar su energía y usarla, cosa que, consiguió con el encuentro de Zecora, ya en este punto sabrás que paso y de donde vino esa explosión** \- dijo el Pegaso de color negro viendo a la Princesa Twilight mientras el lloraba -  
 **No...no puede ser cierto** \- dijo una unicornio de pelaje fucsia y crin café sentándose en el piso y comenzando a llorar -  
 **Es verdad Draw, el, está muerto** \- se limpió un poco las lágrimas y señalo a otro Pegaso que estaba cerca de Draw el cual estaba intentándola consolar – **hizo un último esfuerzo por querer salvar a todos, como él no es un unicornio de magia, uso un artefacto de Zecora, para poder usar un tipo de magia distinto, una magia tan poderosa como para llevarse a los que lo rodeaban y al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de los pocos que estaban por ese lugar, para salvarlos, pero tú nunca confiaste en el** \- pero Storm enseguida respondió

\- **ese idiota se sacrificó en vano, hubiera usado ese objeto raro para llegar más rápido al portal porque la magia no les afecta en lo más mínimo -** enseguida Castiel cegado con ira lo golpeo y le grito – **TU CALLATE! –** se acercó a Storm – **¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?! ¡Es un tipo de magia distinto, no es cualquier magia, es magia vital de haber seguido el plan desde un principio ese estúpido Pony estuviera vivo y probablemente ya estuviéramos en Canterlot, pero no, decidiste pensar por primera vez en tu vida y mira lo que causaste!** \- pese a las amenazas Storm no respondió - **TODO ES TU CULPA!**  
 **A que te refieres que está muerto?** \- dijo una unicornio de pelaje blanco - **si es el tipo de magia que mencionaste, el no tuvo que haber muerto, el portal mágico desapareció después de que tu llegaste! ¡Eso quiere decir que alguien había entrado a último momento! ¡¿Acaso él no era el último?!** \- dijo la unicornio un poco alterada - **el portal desaparece apenas se teletransporta la última persona! no después como paso contigo! -  
El ya murió** \- dijo Castiel limpiándose las lágrimas – **viste la explosión que hubo, si hubiera sobrevivido, el colapso del edificio se hubiera encargado lo digo por el hecho que vi como cargaba la energía en ese cuerno falso….** \- después de decir eso, salió al vuelo, alejándose del resto, pero en eso es detenido por una magia morada la cual lo rodea y lo hace bajar al piso - **ahora que quiere su majestad** \- dijo calmadamente sabiendo que se dirigía a una Princesa de Equestria -  
 **Porque te vas?** \- dijo la Princesa Twilight ocultando su tristeza -  
 **Stevens tenía razón, es mejor viajar solo** \- dijo Castiel sin titubear -  
\- **Acaso no quieres honrar su memoria?**  
\- **que me está tratando de decir Princesa?**  
- **Lo que digo es que él hubiera querido que vengas a Canterlot con nosotros, o acaso no fue eso lo que te dijo antes...de que el portal funcione?** \- dijo la Princesa Twilight de manera comprensiva - **y...dime, Te quedaras?, porque después de todo, el sí tenía razón en lo que me dijo, si no viajábamos en ese momento él se habrá ido y tendrá que ser mi deber de llevar a todos a Canterlot...** -  
 **Yo...necesito meditarlo solo -** dijo el Pegaso sentándose en el piso poniéndose a pensar en la última voluntad y favor que le había pedido su casi hermano -  
 **Solo espero que decidas venir con nosotros** \- pensó la princesa Twilight mientras se alejaba de Castiel acercándose al resto del grupo -  
\- **Oye Rainbow, no notas algo raro?** \- dijo Cyber mientras estaba caminando donde ella -  
 **Que cosa?** \- pregunto Rainbow Dash dudosa –

 **cuando vimos desde el aire, este lugar estaba repleto por esos caníbales, pero ahora no hay ninguno** \- dijo Cyber mirando para todos lados - **lo único que hay son puros muertos –** los vio otra vez - **verdaderos muertos** -  
 **No importa lo que haya, antes deberías de estar agradecidos de que no hay más de esas cosas** \- se dio la vuelta **\- ahora a donde esta Fluttershy... Ha de estar aterrada** \- pensó Rainbow Dash dejando a Cyber el cual estaba pensativo -  
 **Rainbow Dash tiene razón, tenemos otras prioridades de la cual preocuparnos ahora** \- pensó Cyber mientras se acercaba a una Unicornio de pelaje de color Celeste -  
 **Trixie! Anda a ver si el tren está dañado, si lo está repáralo, y sino pues avísanos** \- dijo Cyber con voz ruda - **mientras el resto esperen aquí yo entrare al tren para verificar que este sin peligro alguno para poder viajar a Canterlot** -  
 **Yo... Ya voy para allá** \- dijo Trixie dirigiéndose para la cabina -  
 **Tú crees que esa unicornio pueda arreglar el tren?** \- dijo con acento campirano una Pony de pelaje anaranjado con crin rubia -  
 **Nooope** \- dijo un pony de pelaje color rojo, el cual tenía gran masa muscular y encima de él estaba una pequeña potranca con una gran lazo rojo -  
 **Tu siempre sabes que decir, Big Mac** \- dijo Applejack -  
 **Hermana, que le paso al Pony que tu dijiste que estaba loco?** \- dijo una pequeña Unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin rosada - **Le paso lo mismo que le paso a papá y mamá en la casa...** \- dijo Rarity intentando olvidar ese momento -  
 **Entonces...el morirá?** \- dijo la pequeña unicornio intentando no llorar al recordar ese momento, en el cual los padres son mordidos y asesinados -  
pero Rarity no dijo nada y solo la abrazo evitando mirar a todos los muertos que había regados, a lo cual Sweetie Bell la mira y le dice - **Hermana...  
\- Si Sweetie Bell?  
\- ¿Tengo hambre, no tienes algo por ahí en ese bolso tuyo?  
\- Aguanta hasta llegar a Canterlot Sweetie Bell, allá comeremos... Ya** **_que yo también tengo mucha hambre_** \- pensó Rarity -  
En otra parte Rainbow Dash se acerca a una Pegaso que estaba llorando desconsoladamente – **tranquila Fluttershy, ya todo estará mejor** – dijo Rainbow intentando consolarla, pero ella no la escucho y seguía llorando mientras sollozaba –

 **¡Perdí a mi ángel, perdí a mi bello ángel, me quedé sola, fue mi culpa! –** decía Fluttershy echándose la culpa de lo sucedido, pero Rainbow enseguida la abraza fuertemente y le dice -

 **Siempre estaré a tu lado Fluttershy, nunca estarás sola –** al oír esto Fluttershy la abraza fuertemente y poco a poco dejaba de llorar – **vamos Fluttershy, veamos si los otros están bien** – vio enseguida a Scootalo la cual veía a Applebloom y a Sweetie Bell con un aire de nostalgia **– ya se a donde tenemos que ir –** enseguida Rainbow se le acerca y le dice **\- Hey Scoot! ¿Estás bien?** \- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras que Fluttershy la seguía de cerca ya que ella estaba muy asustada -  
 **Claro! Ya me conoces Rainbow Dash** \- dijo la pequeña Pegaso de pelaje color anaranjado y crin violeta -  
 **Segura?** \- pregunto de nuevo Rainbow Dash a lo cual Scootalo salto encima de Rainbow Dash y con lágrimas en los ojos le dice -  
 **No! ¡Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perderte Rainbow Dash! Ya que tú eres lo más cercano que tengo de familia, ya que yo te considero como una hermana mayor!** \- dice todo esto mientras poco a poco es rodeada por las alas de Rainbow Dash de manera cariñosa -  
 **Ahora te das cuenta Storm?** \- dijo Draw mientras lloraba al pensar en Stevens - **De lo que tu orgullo causa? de haber salido antes de allá, la alcaldesa y Stevens estuvieran con vida** \- se limpió algunas lágrimas - **no solo perdiste a un simple rival de bromas y juegos sino que ganaste a otro, pero a este rival, ya no lo consideres como uno más del montón, sino más bien considéralo como enemigo ya que esto no es mas de bromas y simples juegos, sino que es de por vida** \- dijo Draw pensando en Castiel y en Stevens -  
 **Yo...yo lo siento...es que yo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el asesinato de Silver** \- dijo Storm con voz sincera de arrepentimiento -  
 **Pero acaso no le prestaste atención a Zecora? Ella misma nos dijo que una vez mordido es cuestión de tiempo para que pase...lo inevitable** \- dijo Draw mirando hacia el cielo -  
 **Yo…lo siento Castiel...y espero que me perdones en donde seas que estés Stevens** \- dijo Storm sacando unas cuantas lagrimas -  
 **Guao…. Esto está verdaderamente intenso verdad Bombom?** \- dijo una Unicornio de pelaje verde agua y crin de color verde olivo, la cual tenía una Cutie Mark de una lira -  
 **Ya cállate Lyra, nadie está de humor para tus bromas** \- dijo Bombom viendo para todos lados asustada por todos los ponys muertos tirados – **y para empeorar todo, no traje ninguna de mis herramientas, de algo nos hubieran servido -** pensó esto último para sí misma-

 **Ahora, que desea su majestad?** \- dijo el pony de pelaje café mientras era soltado por los Pegasos, los cuales lo escoltaron hasta el vestíbulo -  
 **Quiero que me explique eso que le dijiste a mi hermana** -  
 **Solo era eso? Pensé que era algo más importante porque esos 3 no me trajeron de forma amigable** \- dijo moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro hasta que le suena - **wuao! ¡No sabía que con este nuevo cuerpo podía hacer eso! -** las princesas quedaron extrañadas - **bueno en que estaba? Ah! Si lo que le dije a la princesa Luna correcto?** \- a lo cual Celestia afirma con la cabeza -  
 **Bueno pónganse cómodas sus majestades porque esto será una historia muyyyyyyy larga** -  
(...)

Después de un momento Cyber sale del tren con la mirada seria de siempre y llamando la atención de todos dice – **El tren es seguro, todos pueden abordar, no pude ingresar al último vagón, estaba cerrado con un candado mágico, no sé qué haya allí, pero sé que si lo cerraron por fuera debe de haber un motivo, así que está prohibido que alguien se acerque allá, escucharon?** \- dijo con autoridad Cyber - **Ah! Y lo olvidaba no quiero ningún paseo o recorrido dentro del tren, no hay nada más, ni comida ni nada, suben y se sientan en los asientos hasta que lleguemos a Canterlot** \- dijo viendo fijamente a todos – ¿ **está claro esto? Bien, pues vayan entrando todos y pónganse cómodos voy a ver como esta nuestra "reparadora"** \- dijo Cyber saliendo del tren y dirigiéndose a la cabina –

 **Y ya elegiste que vas a hacer?** \- le pregunto Twilight a Castiel, el cual todavía estaba sentado en el piso mirando al cielo -  
 **Yo...iré con ustedes a Canterlot, pues como dijo usted Princesa, ese fue el último deseo de Stevens, pero tan pronto llegue nuestros caminos se separaran punto final** \- dijo el Pegaso levantándose del piso **\- no te preocupes amigo, cumpliré tu último deseo** \- Pensó Castiel mirando al cielo con unas lágrimas en los ojos y después dirigiéndose al tren detrás de la Princesa Twilight -  
En la cabina Trixie estaba intentando hacer algo que jamás había hecho...  
 **Trixie!** \- La unicornio se asusta por el grito de Cyber por lo cual sale una chispa de magia de su cuerno y va directo a los controles del tren reparando el sistema de navegación y con eso la energía eléctrica del tren - **reparaste el tren?** \- dijo un Pegaso con voz firme sabiendo que Trixie no podría hacer eso, pero cuando se acercó a la cabina vio algo que jamás esperaba ver -  
 **Acaso dudabas de la magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie?** **Te dije que podía arreglar el tren sin ningún problema  
** \- **Bueno, talvez te juzgue mal Trixie** \- dijo el Pegaso bajando su tono de voz un poco - **y bueno, que esperas llévanos a Canterlot** \- dijo Cyber más tranquilo mientras se acercaba a Trixie -  
 **Yo jamás he conducido una de estas cosas** \- dijo Trixie orgullosamente -  
 **Que!**! - exclamo Cyber volviéndose a alterar -  
 **\- Entonces como lo pudiste reparar sin siquiera saber cómo funciona?!**  
\- **La magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie puede arreglar y hacer cualquier cosa, pero yo no sé manejar una cosa de estas  
\- Tsk, iré a ver quién sabe manejar esto – **Trixie al darse cuenta que la deja sola se pone triste, pero Cyber enseguida la mira y le dice - **quieres venir o te quedaras sola aquí?** \- dijo el Pegaso a lo cual Trixie alegremente asintió saliendo de la cabina seguido detrás de Cyber-

(…)

\- **Comenzare, primero lo primero, yo no soy un pony, almenos no uno verdadero  
\- Entonces que eres?!** \- dijo la Princesa Cadence tomando una posición a la defensiva -  
\- **Soy un SEÑOR DEL TIEMPO una raza perdida en un hueco fuera del espacio y el tiempo  
\- Y déjame suponer, por como hablas viajas en el tiempo verdad?** \- dijo Celestia a lo que el doctor afirma con la cabeza – **eso es increíble, tu magia es más poderosa que la propia de Starswil el barbado -**  
\- **Princesa, por mí mismo no, tengo una acompañante la cual me permite viajar en el tiempo y el espacio llamada TARDIS  
** \- **Era esa Pegaso gris?** \- pregunto Cadence -  
\- **Oh! No, esa es mi asistente, la cual me enseño sus costumbres, tradiciones y todo de su historia  
** \- **Y esperas que creamos todo eso por?** \- dijo Cadence sin quitarle un ojo de encima -  
- **Por la sencilla razón de que la Princesa luna ya me examino y se dio cuenta que mi anatomía no es normal, almenos no para este mundo y también en este momento está la Princesa Celestia haciendo lo mismo verdad** \- dijo viendo a la Princesa Celestia, la cual estaba concentrada viéndolo - **pero bueno, no hay tiempo que perder** \- dijo el pony café cambiando la voz a una seria - **como ya les dije viajo entre dimensiones, y el trabajo de un señor del tiempo es asegurarse que nada corrompa el paso natural de cada dimensión  
\- Básicamente su trabajo es asegurarse que las dimensiones no tengan alteraciones en el flujo que suceden verdad?** \- dijo Celestia sin quitarle atención - **Sí, eso mismo Princesa pero no puedo irrumpir directamente o una raza extraterrestre comenzara a aprovecharse de ese hueco de la línea temporal para purgar toda la dimensión, destruyéndola desde sus inicios de tiempo, comiéndose todo a su paso hasta acabar con todo** \- las Princesa lo miraban confundidas ya que no entendían nada - **y así acabar con la misma dimensión, si solo les digo que una vez me paso esto mismo por culpa de mi acompañante... hasta fui comido por esas cosas y casi acabo con una dimensión entera por una antigua acompañante que me había pedido un favor -** dijo el Doctor sarcásticamente y en eso se da cuenta que las Princesas lo miran confundido a lo cual cambia el tema - **y bueno, por eso les digo a ustedes que liberen a Chrysalis para destruir esas cosas ANTES que la Princesa Twilight llegue caso contrario el escudo caerá y con eso Canterlot, por lo cual Princesa** \- tomo aire - **USTED MORIRA Y CON ESO LA UNICA ESPERANZA DE SALVAR ESTA DIMENSION** -  
\- **Explíquese  
\- Más sencillo, en otra línea del tiempo futurista vi como los hechos pasaban de otra forma, es decir varios cambios, pero en mis viajes encontré futuros inexistentes creados a partir de un único fallo uno de ellos fue uno en el cual Nightmare Moon nunca fue derrotada y trajo consigo la noche eterna **-  
\- **QUE ESTA DICIENDO!** \- dijo Celestia preocupada por su hermana -  
 **Tranquila Princesa, solo escuche, como decía ese hecho fue evitado en el flujo actual del tiempo, pero por alguna razón que no entiendo aun, muchas dimensiones de ese tipo fueron creadas, una en la que Discord dominaba sobre todos, otra en la cual el rey Sombra ganaba, otra en la Cual Tirek las derrotaba, otra en la cual Chrysalis mandaba sobre todo y hubo otra aún más intrigante….. otra la cual hasta a mí me preocupo, y por esa razón estoy aquí…. era un mundo desértico, sin vida, ni nada por el estilo, buscando un origen encontré una dimensión que sirvió de punto de quiebre donde fueron creados todos esos hechos por unos viajes sin cuidado en el tiempo, alterando los hechos tal y como los conocemos, pero al final fue arreglado por la Princesa Twilight, derroto a la Unicornio que hacia todo eso por el poder de un pergamino del Tiempo que encontró, pero al ver sus rostros Princesas, debo suponer que esa Unicornio nunca apareció aquí, así que, como decía, realice un salto entre dimensiones para poder llegar a esta dimensión, en la cual…. Sucederá lo último que les dije, toda la vida en esta tierra se extinguirá, otra cosa que tiene que ser evitada es la caída de Canterlot, lo primero que paso fue que este virus avanza rápidamente ya que una mordida y adiós** \- puso un casco en su barbilla - **esto se parece a una plaga zombie, pero eso solo puede ocurrir donde hay tecnología, por lo cual aquí no, entonces…como llego eso aquí?  
** \- **desde hace mucho que no entiendo a qué se refiere señor Whooves** \- dijo la Princesa Celestia -  
 **No, no es nada Princesa, solo digamos que un evento de la Unicornio de la que les hablo jamás ocurrió, si mal no me equivoco, su nombre era Starlight Ylimmer, o algo así, pero descubrir porque no paso eso aquí, es otro tema para después, como decía, al aumentar la gente infectada -  
Gente? Que es un gente? **\- pregunto Cadence -  
 **Oh! aquí son ponys…. cierto? - viendo sus cascos un tanto confundido - Necesito a Derpy a mi lado, ¿la pueden ir a ver?  
** \- **Cadence ve a ver a la Pegaso gris por favor  
Si tía** \- dijo Cadence saliendo del vestíbulo -  
\- **Bueno ahora si Princesa, como decía, al aumentar los ponys infectados el escudo cayo, el hermano mayor de la Princesa de la amistad fue atacado por lo cual Canterlot cayo y no quedaron esperanzas** \- Celestia se asustó al ver la verdad en las palabras del Pony - **en eso al caer usted majestad, el hechizo en Chrysalis se rompe, la cual enseguida fue a liberar a todo su pueblo y destruyen a todas esas cosas arrasando con todo en su camino incluida la ciudad, pero después de unos días, al no haber nadie vivo no existe alimento para ellos y caen los pocos sobrevivientes Changeling y al final Chrysalis, y ya no hay esperanzas para Equestria, por eso hay que liberarla en este momento para que su pueblo se encargue de esos Ponys de afuera  
** \- **Pero, acaso no hay una cura o algo que los cambie a la normalidad?** \- pregunto Celestia preocupada por su pueblo -  
\- **Lastimosamente...no Princesa, en otra línea del tiempo usted junto con su hermana abandonan Canterlot por petición de los guardias intentando encontrar una cura pero jamás la encontraron y murieron por falta de alimento -**  
 **\- Y usted no puede evitar esta invasión? -  
\- No, porque no sé de donde procede o de donde se originó esta enfermedad -Pero yo tengo exploradores que afirman que vieron de donde comenzó todo, si quiere le indico y.….** \- es interrumpida por el Doctor -  
 **y aunque lo supiera no puedo intervenir así... No de esa forma tan directa** \- se puso de nuevo su casco en la barbilla - **_pero es extraño, eso solo ocurre si hay tecnología, pero en este lugar solo hay magia_** \- pensó el pony para si mismo - **aunque si me interesaría saber de dónde vino todo esto ya que** \- pero enseguida una voz muy nerviosa lo saca de sus pensamientos mientras iba entrando a el vestíbulo la dueña de la voz -  
- **Me llamaba Dr.?** \- dijo una Pegaso de pelaje gris asustada al estar en frente de ambas Princesas de Equestria –

 **¡Oh! Si mi asistente, como se llamaba la misteriosa unicornio del registro universal #17-14 –**

 **Este… Starlight Glimmer no? Pero según registro de la Tardis, ella no hizo eso aquí-** antes que el Dr. Pudiera Hablar la Princesa Celestia habla interrumpiéndolo, ya que al no entender nada, no le serviría de nada saber algo mas-  
\- **Bueno señor Whooves, hare lo que usted me ordeno, tan solo esperemos que Chrysalis no nos intente traicionar...**.  
\- **No** **se preocupe por eso Princesa, no hará nada que afecte a Canterlot -** Cadence se sintió un poco más aliviada en este momento - **almenos no por ahora** \- dijo el pony de pelaje café saliendo de la sala, pero es detenido por la Princesa Celestia -  
 **Estas seguro que Twilight está a salvo?  
Muy seguro su majestad, llegara un poco antes de que usted eleve el Sol** \- miro por una ventana - **aunque, la Luna muy pronto debería subir verdad?** \- dijo esto saliendo del vestíbulo seguido de Derpy -

 **Escúchenme todos** \- dijo con firmeza un Pegaso gris - **el tren esta reparado** \- dijo esto mirando a Trixie - **pero lastimosamente nuestra "salvadora" no lo sabe manejar, y vengo a buscar a alguien que sepa cómo manejar un tren y lo necesito ya, así que... ¿Quién sabe?  
** \- **Stevens sabia como manejar esto** \- dijo un Pegaso de pelaje negro sin animo - **pero ahora no está -  
Alguien más?** \- dijo el guardia ignorando el ultimo comentario -  
 **Yo puedo hacerlo, lo leí en un libro -** dijo una alicornio de pelaje morado -  
 **Bueno va usted su majestad** \- dijo el Pegaso gris haciendo un gesto de referencia, y seguidamente el guardia guía a Twilight hasta la cabina y regresa a los vagones –

Ya en la cabina Twilight Sparkle estaba encendiendo el tren e ingresando el curso a Canterlot sin saber lo que les esperaba en el camino, el cual, está lleno de muchas trampas...

 **Entonces...ya es hora no?** \- pregunto uno de los 3 guardias Pegasos -  
 **Hora de...** \- el Pegaso anaranjado no pudo terminar la frase porque enseguida un grito fuerte lo alarmo, el cual decía -  
 **YO NO VOY!...** \- el Pegaso anaranjado no entendía nada, pero instintivamente respondió - **YO TAMPOCO!** \- y un segundo después reacciono el tercero diciendo - **YO TAMPO…. AHH! ¡RAYOS! ¡¿PORQUE SIEMPRE ME TOCA IR A DESPERTAR A ESOS ENGREIDOS?!  
Porque eres lento** \- dijo un Pegaso de pelaje blanco riendo -  
 **Te odio** \- dijo sin expresar animo el Guardia de pelaje negro claro dirigiéndose adentro del Castillo -  
\- Ya cuando el Pegaso de pelaje negro se aleja un Pegaso de color naranja le pregunta al otro de pelaje blanco - **porque dijiste "yo no voy"?  
\- Y tu porque dijiste "yo tampoco"?  
**\- **Porque te escuche y como hablo el otro tipo supongo que evite algo... verdad?** \- dijo el Pegaso naranja sin saber que había evitado -  
 **Jajaja, sabes, para un recluta del imperio de cristal tienes sentido del humor, no eres un estirado como esos cristales -  
-Gracias...creo….  
Siempre me toca a mí, pfff, eres demasiado lento** \- dijo arremedando el Pegaso negro claro al Pegaso blanco - **y lo que más ira me da es que el otro recluta de Cristal reacciono más rápido que yo sin saber a qué se negaba, algún _día…algún día..._** \- pensó el Pegaso mientras se detenía frente a una puerta la cual tenía un murciélago en el centro -

 **Probablemente Lleguemos a Canterlot antes del amanecer, así que les recomiendo que duerman ahora** \- dijo un Pegaso gris a lo cual nadie respondió - **Bueno…. Veo que algunos ya están acomodados** \- pensó esto último mientras se sentaba y se tiraba dispuesto a dormir **_\- alfin... Un poco de paz…_**. - pensó el Pegaso cerrando los ojos -  
Mas adelante del camino, en las nubes que estaban encima, una voz sale de una nube dirigiéndose a otro grupo que estaba más adelante **\- eh! G, el otro tren!** \- dijo un Grifo mirando a otra nube donde habían más de la misma raza -  
 **\- Entonces que hacemos?  
** \- **Y** **que más se puede hacer cuando encontramos un tren en movimiento?** \- dijo una grifo que estaba en otra nube - **tenemos que visitarlo "amablemente" ya que el último tren que paso no tenía casi nada de oro, y además que también estoy con hambre todavía, además estoy segura que cargaran con ellos alimento y algo de oro -  
** \- **Jajaja ahora entiendo porque quisiste "limpiar" la estación -** dijo otro grifo sacando las garras -  
\- **Y bueno? ¿Que estamos esperando? Vamos a saludar a ese tren!** \- dijo la líder sacando las garras y tomando vuelo directo hacia el tren seguida de otros 4 grifos los cuales habían hecho lo mismo -  
\- **Cual es el plan, G?  
** \- **El plan? ¡Ja! el plan es robar todo el oro y la comida que tengan o me dejare de llamar Gilda!**

2 meses, 26 dias.


	7. Amistad Deteriorada

Las amistades verdaderas nunca te abandonan porque cuando son verdaderas estarán de tu lado hasta el final...

7.-) Amistad deteriorada  
 **Oigan, todos ustedes, tienen que despertar!** \- dijo el Pegaso negro claro entrando por la puerta la cual tenía un murciélago en el centro -  
 **Mmhmhg ya es hora?** \- dijo un Pegaso, de tantos que estaban colgado del techo, los cuales eran de pelaje gris oscuro y con mechones de pelo en sus orejas, una cresta en la cabeza y con alas de murciélago -  
 **Si, ya es hora así que llama a tu equipo de elite y vayan a ver a la Princesa Luna** \- dijo con firmeza el Pegaso negro claro a lo cual uno de los Pegasos con alas de vampiro baja del techo haciendo una acrobacia y se pierde caminando al fondo de la habitación en plena oscuridad -  
\- **Je! Alfin Canterlot estará totalmente protegida con nosotros resguardándola** \- dijo uno de los Pegasos murciélago que estaba colgado estirándose -  
\- **A que te refieres?** **  
\- A que somos mejores que ustedes en todo** \- dijo el Pegaso bostezando y en el acto mostrando los colmillos -  
- **Ja! ¿Solo por tener esas deformidades en la boca se creen mejores? Por la única razón que ustedes están aquí es porque la Princesa Luna no los quiere botar -** **  
\- Ven y repítelo aquí donde estoy! Ohhhh! Es cierto ustedes no pueden volar en la oscuridad Jajaja -** dijo el Pegaso volando al revés sin problemas haciendo acrobacias en plena oscuridad -  
 **Y lo dice el tipo que le teme a los amaneceres** \- dijo el Pegaso de pelaje negro claro mirando para todos lados, siguiendo a esos ojos amarillos que rebotaban por todos lados, pero al escuchar eso bajaron del aire **\- algún problema?** \- dijo sin tener miedo el Pegaso negro claro -  
El otro Pegaso murciélago se puso en frente del Pegaso negro y le estaba mostrando unos feroces colmillos pero es llamado por otro Pegaso murciélago el cual ya estaba usando la armadura -  
\- **No hay tiempo que perder, iré a despertar a la Princesa Luna y cuando llegue quiero ver a TODOS listos para hacerle guardia mientras eleva la Luna así que todos vayan a colocarse las Armaduras Reales y dejen de estar comportándose como niños** \- dijo con autoridad el Capitán saliendo de la habitación -  
 **Hhump agradece que mi capitán te salvo...pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte** \- dijo el Pegaso murciélago tomando el vuelo, a lo cual el Pegaso negro claro sale de la habitación y se cierra la puerta quedando en un oscuro completo... 

\- En otra parte del castillo la Princesa Celestia junto con la Princesa Cadence estaban caminando por los pasillos del Castillo discutiendo sobre algo que cambiara el Destino de Canterlot y por ende, de Equestria -  
 **Te lo aseguro tía, esto que estas planeando hacer es una muy mala idea** \- dijo la Princesa Cadence preocupada -  
 **\- Pero no tengo elección Cadence si no lo hago Canterlot caerá** , **y Twilight no tendría a donde llegar** \- decía esto mientras llegaba a la puerta de una habitación en especial -  
\- **Pero tía, que te hace creer que decía la verdad?** **  
\- Porque caso contrario Twilight jamás** **hubiera confiado en el** \- la Princesa tomo aire - **Bueno Cadence... Ya llegamos** \- decía la Princesa Celestia mientras abría la puerta haciendo algo lo cual no inspiraba confianza... 

\- **Princesa!, Princesa Luna!, ya es hora, es hora de que eleve la Luna** \- gritaba mientras golpeaba con sus cascos la puerta de la habitación de la Princesa Luna, un guardia Pegaso nocturno el cual era de color negro con alas de murciélago y tenía mechones de pelo en la punta de su oreja - Princesa! - en eso la puerta de la habitación de la Princesa se abre, a lo cual el Pegaso dice - **Alfin Princesa, durmió bien? -** pregunto el Pegaso -  
\- **No dormí muy bien sir. Lanhead, estuve desde anoche debatiendo con las Princesas para detener el avance de esa enfermedad** \- dijo la Princesa Luna saliendo de la habitación y enseguida caminando hacia una puerta la cual tenía el logo de un murciélago -  
\- **Pero el escudo que cubre Canterlot no ha caído verdad?**  
 **No, todavía se mantiene firme pero no puedo decir lo mismo del Príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, está muy cansado y abatido** \- dijo la Princesa preocupada por Shinning Armor –

 **El escudo del comandante y gobernante del Imperio de cristal no ha sido cualquier cosa para poder detener tanto tiempo a los come-carne –** enseguida el Pegaso pensó y dijo - **Y qué tal si todos los guardias, tanto Celestiales y Lunares nos unimos y destruimos todas esas cosas?** \- dijo el Pegaso nocturno Lanhead -  
- **No, sería muy peligroso, además, los superan en número con mucha diferencia y como son inmunes a la magia….** \- La Princesa iba a hablar, pero el guardia la detiene y le dice -  
 **No se preocupe Princesa, ya entendí, déjeme decirle que no somos tan débiles como sus majestades creen, y además ya llegamos, espere un momento aquí mientras, yo los llamare** \- el Pegaso toma aire y grita -  
\- **ESCUADRON ELITE NOCTURNO, TIENEN 1 MINUTO PARA SALIR! CASO CONTRARIO USARE LA FUERZA PARA SACARLOS!** \- apenas termino de hablar la puerta se abre de golpe mostrando a 5 Pegasos con alas de murciélago y mechones de pelo en las orejas, portando armaduras oscuras resplandecientes con garras que brillaban de lo afilado -  
 **SOLDADO MI LANZA** \- dijo el Pegaso Lanhead a lo cual uno de los 5 Pegaso se le acerca dándole una lanza que tenía las inscripciones de "Lance" **\- Bueno, ya es hora de cumplir con nuestro deber** \- dijo el Pegaso mientras seguía a la Princesa Luna hacia afuera del Castillo teniendo guardaba la lanza en una de las bolsas que tenia a los lados, seguido de todo el equipo Elite - 

**Oh! Celestia, dime, a que se debe este gran honor?** \- dijo Chrysalis en tono burlesco -  
\- **Escúchame Chrysalis, tu dijiste que sabias la manera de acabar con esas cosas, es cierto o no?** \- dijo la Princesa optando una posición firme frente a Chrysalis, la cual estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación -  
 **Claro que si Celestia** \- Chrysalis se levanta de la cama y camina hasta llegar a la ventana la cual mostraba a la Princesa Luna saliendo del castillo mientras era seguida de 6 Pegasos nocturnos **\- Pero, lamentablemente en estas condiciones no puedo hacer nada ya que, como tu dijiste, esta burbuja que me rodea no me permite usar magia** \- comenzó a caminar lentamente por toda la habitación - si tan solo pudiera usar mi magia...  
 **Tía, estas segura de esto? Tú mismo lo acabaste de decir, son inmune a la magia** \- dijo Cadence a la Princesa Celestia en voz baja -  
-Celestia se pone a pensar y le dice - **Escúchame Chrysalis, como sé que tu magia destruirá esos ponys enfermos? Si no lo sabias, son inmunes a la magia, ya intente con todo tipo de hechizo y ninguno servía contra esa enfermedad** \- dijo Celestia a Chrysalis -  
 **La magia Changeling es muy superior a la magia de alicornio** \- Chrysalis sonríe - **además tu magia es curadora, mientras que la magia Changeling es destructora** \- dijo Chrysalis mientras sonreía – **al consumir sentimientos, los cuales son parte de la energía vital del pony, la magia resultante es un tipo de magia distinto, es una magia Changeling**  
 **Está bien Chrysalis, te liberare de ese hechizo con una condición** \- dijo Celestia firme, ocultando el miedo que tenia -  
 **\- Y esa condición cual es Celestia?  
\- De que destruyas a esas cosas que están detrás del escudo, ya que el Príncipe Shinning Armor necesita descansar después de tanto tiempo en esas condiciones  
\- Y nada más gano Celestia?** \- dijo Chrysalis sonriendo terroríficamente -  
 **\- Que mas quieres?** \- dijo Celestia mientras comenzaba a dudar -  
\- **Libertad Princesa! Eso es todo, libertad para mí y mi pueblo de andar por el Castillo** **  
ESO NUNCA!** \- dijo la Princesa Cadence furiosa - NUNCA **TE DEJARE ANDAR LIBREMENTE POR EL CASTILLO!** **  
**- **Entonces deséale suerte a ese Príncipe tuyo** \- dijo Chrysalis mientras se acostaba nuevamente en la cama -  
 **Escúchame a mi Chrysalis, yo soy la gobernante de este Castillo no ella - Cadence miraba confundida a la princesa Celestia** \- no te puedo permitir **POR AHORA andar libremente por el Castillo, en este momento solo liberare a tu pueblo de los calabozos pero el Castillo es algo que si esta fuera de alcance hasta no poder debatir con TODAS las Princesas de Equestria, así que, tú decides Chrysalis quedar libre de ese hechizo a cambio de destruir a esas cosas, o tú y tu pueblo serán expulsado de aquí al no tener ningún beneficio para Canterlot, la decisión final es tuya Chrysalis** \- dijo esto último saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación, seguida de Cadence, dejando a Chrysalis furiosa -  
\- **_Maldita sea! ¡Siempre que tengo a Celestia contra la pared se meten las otras Princesas a arruinarme TODO! si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de estar a solas con Celestia TODAS las emociones de Canterlot serían mías!_** \- pensó Chrysalis a lo cual comenzó a reír - **_y ya tengo una idea de cómo lograr eso..._** ** _  
_**(...)

En el tren que había salido de Ponyville todos estaba dormidos inclusive la Princesa Twilight la cual se había dormido en la cabina después de recordar a Spike, el cual había desaparecido cuando la enfermedad llego a Ponyville, pero en ese momento se escucha un estruendo en el techo del tren, seguido de varios pasos los cuales escucha Cyber y reacciona rápidamente al sentir que la ventana del primer asiento en la cual él estaba, se rompe por un garrazo despertando a todos mientras que el garrazo solo roza a Cyber - **sabía que era muy raro que la estación estuviera tan limpia** \- pensó Cyber, y seguidamente se rompe otra ventana que estaba al fondo por otro garrazo el cual hiere de gravedad a Bombom y por los huecos que quedaron entran otros dos grifos rodeando por delante y por detrás al vagón  
\- **Que buscan aquí?!** \- dijo el guardia mientras se levantaba del piso al haberse tirado para esquivar el garrazo - **y porque nos atacan?!** **  
**Nadie le respondió sino que en vez de eso entran otros dos grifos que habían roto la ventana en un principio - **Quienes son todos ustedes?! O mejor dicho, que** **están buscando?! Vamos, hablen!** \- dijo Cyber mientras de reojo observaba a todos y haciendo señas que no luchen -  
 **Tranquilo viejito, solo buscamos algo con que divertirnos** \- dijo una voz afuera del tren haciendo eco por ambos lados del tren -  
 **Esa...esa voz...la reconozco es GILDA!** \- dijo Rainbow Dash parándose -  
 **He! tranquila muñeca -** dijo un grifo que se le acerco - no queremos que nadie salga lastimado - mostro las garras - **todavía...Jajaja** \- en eso entra Gilda al tren reconociendo a casi todos los que abordaban el tren -  
 **Ja! Rainbow Dash! ¿Todavía sigues viva?** \- dijo Gilda acercándosele lentamente - **además, veo que aquí están algunas de tus amiguitas** \- vio de reojo a Castiel, el cual tenía la cabeza agachada - **claro, con algunos nuevos** \- dijo Gilda mientras movía su cola por el cuerpo de Castiel, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto -  
 **que te paso Gilda, pensé que habíamos vuelto a ser amigas** \- dijo Rainbow Dash enojándose poco a poco, pero sin poder moverse por el Grifo que estaba alado -  
 **espera que? ¿Enserio pensaste que por esa simple cosa íbamos a ser amigas? Jajaja me vas a hacer sonrojar Jajaja OH! ¡CIERTO! donde está tu amiguita la pony rosada? Le quiero agradecer, primero por burlarse de mi gastronomía, segundo por no recuperar el tesoro Griffistone y tercero** \- mostro las garras que brillaban con la luz del tren - **por esa fiestita que me brindo hace tiempo** -  
\- **Que te paso Gilda?** **ella te ayudo a mejorar esos panecillos y la última vez que supe de ti cuando fui a Griffistone ya habías cambiado, habías vuelto a ser buena, tenías más amigas…. Ya habías vuelto a ser mi amiga –** comenzó a sacar algunas lágrimas, pero enseguida se recupera – **y dime, como volviste a ser la arrogante grifo que eras?** **  
\- Digamos que estos Grifos que vez me ayudaron a descubrir mi naturaleza Griffin después del incidente, y que además, un tipo raro que paso por Griffistone nos ayudó a darnos cuenta que el orgullo Griffin es más que solo pose, es superioridad frente a todas las demás razas inferiores** – sus ojos brillaban de intensidad y comenzó a caminar lentamente estudiando el entorno - **y dime Rainbow** \- oculto sus garras - **que paso con Discord? ¿No que esa Pegaso cobarde amarilla lo había vuelto su amigo? ¿Donde esta?** \- Rainbow Dash no respondió - **bueno no importa, solo denme toda la comida y oro que tengan y a nadie le pasara nada** \- dijo Gilda parrándose en medio del vagón -  
 **No hay comida aquí** \- dijo Cyber vigilando a todos los grifos - **Huyyy amigo** \- saco las garras un Grifo que estaba delante de Cyber **\- mala respuesta** \- apenas termino de hablar se lanzo en picada contra Cyber el cual, con un salto y caída hacia atrás lo tira contra la puerta del otro vagón con uno de sus cascos traseros -  
 **Eso es todo?** \- dijo Cyber poniéndose en posición de combate - **vamos! Quiero bailar un poco mas -** **  
**El Grifo se estaba levantando del piso y al fijarse en Cyber solo se rio - **que te parece tan chistoso estando ahí tirado eh?! -** **  
Mira atrás de ti** \- dijo el Grifo a lo cual Cyber se gira y ve a otro Grifo el cual estaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello pero es empujado por otro Pegaso de color verde bajo y crin de color rojo zafiro -  
 **Estas bien anciano?** \- dijo Storm dirigiéndose a Cyber, el cual no responde sino que mueve la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa baja - oigan **ustedes! ¿En verdad quieren una pelea? ¡Pues vengan a buscarla!** \- dijo Storm tomando el vuelo hacia afuera del tren seguido de Cyber -  
 **Se van a dejar humillar así? ¡VAYAN! Que yo me hare cargo aquí adentro** \- dijo Gilda a lo cual los dos grifos salieron del tren -  
 **Yo de ti no los subestimaría a ambos si fuera tu** \- dijo una unicornio de pelaje fucsia -  
 **Ah sí? –** los ojos de Gilda brillaron - **PUES TU TAMPOCO NOS SUBESTIMES!** \- grito Gilda lanzándole un garrazo el cual es bloqueado por un escudo que crea Draw –  
 **Basta de esto, voy a enseñarle modales a esa Grifo** \- dijo con asentó campesino una pony terrestre -  
 **Espera hermana, no hagas nada tonto** \- dijo una pequeña potranca - **no te olvides de lo que nos indicó el señor Cyber, de no luchar** \- dijo la pequeña Applebloom a lo cual Applejack se sienta nuevamente donde estaba -  
 **vaya, vaya, parece que estas llena de trucos** \- dijo Gilda mirando sus garras - **era de esperarse pues eres una unicornio pero yo también estoy llena de sorpresas...** \- después de decir eso sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y miro para donde se encontraba un Grifo - **oye tu! Anda explora los demás vagones a ver que encuentras yo me quedare aquí con el otro vigilando** **  
Si Gilda!** \- dijo el grifo saliendo por la puerta que estaba cerca de Bombom, la cual estaba siendo atendida por Lyra y Fluttershy -  
 **Porque haces esto Gilda?** \- dijo Rainbow Dash intentando razonar con Gilda -  
 **Y tu porque crees RD?** **Por el orgullo, por superioridad** **para** **demostrar a los demás que lo Grifos somos los mejores en Equestria, esto ya no es lo que era antes ahora es una tierra desértica casi sin vida, cada raza solo depende de sí misma para sobrevivir, pero veo que tu no lo has entendido** \- dijo Gilda viendo para todos lados – **no te has dado cuenta que solo dependes de ti, de tu dignidad y de tu orgullo –** los ojos de Gilda volvieron a brillar pero esta vez lo hicieron de un color verde - 

En otra parte del tren un grifo estaba recorriendo un vagón en busca de comida o algo que le sirviera - **Ok, veamos que hay por aquí** \- dijo un Grifo recorriendo pasando a otro vagón que tenia de letrero "cocina" - **oh! La cocina** \- comenzó a fisgonear por ahí, y mientras tiraba las latas vacías decía - **basura, basura, basura, oh! Mas basura -** PUM - **que fue eso?** \- dijo el Grifo mirando para todos lados especialmente la puerta que estaba detrás de el - **mmmm... de ahí vendrá ese ruido?** \- PUM - **SIP de ahí viene será mejor ir a revisar** \- dijo el Grifo dirigiéndose para la puerta atrás de él, la cual era el último vagón – **un candado? –** enseguida lo intento dañar con sus garras pero no hizo efecto – **no es cualquier candado, es un candado mágico –** sus ojos comenzaron a brillar – **lo bueno que ya me he enfrentado a magia antes -**

En el techo del tren se encontraban dos Pegasos y dos grifos a lo cual uno de los grifo lanzándose contra Storm dijo - **enserio crees que puedes vencernos niño? -** dijo el Grifo mientras volaba a gran velocidad contra Storm el cual con un movimiento rápido a la izquierda logra esquivar pero no por completo el golpe, mandándolo para atrás con una de sus mejillas sangrantes - **je, siéntete afortunado de que haya fallado y nomas te haya tocado las mejillas** **  
Demonios! Estos tipos son rápidos debo de hacer algo ya!** \- pensó Storm mientras se tocaba la mejilla con uno de sus cascos -  
 **Bueno me toca a mí** \- dijo el otro Grifo lanzándose contra Cyber pero sin fijarse que Cyber también se había lanzado contra el Grifo y los dos chocaron en una tacleada que gano Cyber sin dificultad alguna -  
 **Enserio creíste que me podías ganar en fuerza?** \- dijo Cyber mientras ponía uno de sus cascos encima del Grifo **\- alfin y al cabo solo son Grifos** **  
N..o t...e confíes** \- dijo el Grifo con dificultad **\- todavía, tengo un truco bajo la garra** \- dijo moviendo su cola hasta el cuello de Cyber ahorcándole con fuerza el cuello del Pegaso, el cual sale al vuelo intentando liberarse -  
 **Ja! Pegaso estúpido** \- dijo el Grifo mientras se intentaba levantarse pero le era imposible teniendo del cuello a Cyber -  
 **CYBER!** \- grito Storm saliendo al vuelo dirigiéndose donde estaba Cyber pero el otro grifo le da una patada desde el cielo, haciendo rebotar a Storm en el techo del tren -  
 **Yo no me preocuparía por tu amigo, mejor preocúpate de ti mismo** \- dijo el Grifo aterrizando en el techo mientras se acercaba a Storm con las garras listas -  
 **Algunas últimas palabras, digo antes de que termines suicidándote tú mismo** \- dijo el Grifo acostado en el piso mientras ahorcaba a Cyber poniéndolo morado - **ninguna? Bueno despídete** -  
 **T..o..d..a..v...i..a t..e...n...g...o u..n..a..s -** dijo Cyber con mucha dificultad mientras comenzaba a tener los ojos rojos - **l..o q..u..e h..a..c..e..s s..e t..e r..e..g..r..e..s..a** \- dijo Cyber dejando de volar, cogiendo impulso de la cola del Grifo, mientras se acercaba velozmente para darle un cascaso al Grifo, el cual, es muy efectivo rompiéndole el pecho por completo - **se ve que** *gasp* **todavía eras un novato** \- acto seguido Cyber tira al cadáver del Grifo por los filos del tren mientras se sobaba el cuello adolorido e intentaba respirar - **cierto! Storm!** \- grito Cyber mientras iba a donde se encontraba el Pegaso tirado en el techo solo - **donde esta ese Grifo!** **  
Mira para atrás anciano** \- dijo Storm riéndose con una mueca de dolor -  
 **Bien, veo que almenos hiciste algo útil vamos** , **volvamos adentro y sometamos al res...** \- Cyber enseguida, al ver fijamente a Storm, abrió los ojos como platos - **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASO EN LAS ALAS?!** \- grito Cyber acercándose preocupado a Storm y revisándole las alas las cuales sangraba mucho - **Je, ese debilucho me ataco con las garras, entonces yo me cubrí con las alas y bueno…. sucedió esto** \- dijo Storm intentando mover las alas, pero era inútil el esfuerzo -  
 **Vamos, sube a mi lomo te llevare a la cabina del chofer, para que la Princesa Twilight te ayude con este problema** -  
 **No! Yo puedo ir solo, tu anda adentro y protege al resto de los otros grifos** \- dijo Storm levantándose pero por el desequilibrio de las alas abiertas cae y casi se cae afuera del tren pero es enseguida cogido por Cyber -  
 **Así que...puedes ir solo cierto?** \- dijo Cyber subiendo a Storm y llevándolo a la cabina cargándolo en el lomo -  
\- dentro del tren había desesperación de parte de una grifo que caminaba dando vueltas y vueltas vigilando a todos - **Porque demonios se demoran tanto?!** \- dice una Grifo desesperada - **Hace rato que se acabaron los ruidos en el techo** \- saco la cabeza por la ventana - **OIGAN USTEDES ESTAN AHÍ?!** \- nadie respondía - **RESPONDAN MALDITA SEA!** \- dice Gilda entrando la cabeza de nuevo - **bueno no importa igualmente saben que en Canterlot encontraran el tren y por ende a mi**.

\- **Como lo sabrán? Nunca dijimos para donde nos estamos dirigiendo** \- dijo un Pegaso negro sin mover la cabeza -  
 **Que como lo es?** \- se acerco Gilda ferozmente hacia Castiel y poniéndole las garras en el cuello del Pegaso le dice - **porque** **la ciudad de Canterlot es la única ciudad en la cual hay vida todavía pero tú, lastimosamente, no llegaras allá** \- Gilda alzo la garra y la bajo ferozmente pero un grito la distrajo - **YA BASTA** **GILDA!** \- dijo Rainbow Dash levantándose del asiento y volando hasta Gilda pero es tumbada al piso y enseguida pisoteada por el otro Grifo - **suéltame!** **  
Niñita si fuera yo, me calmaría un poco, agradece que Gilda es benevolente en dejarlos vivir, porque en el otro tren no fue así** \- el Grifo saco sus garras - **me entiendes?** \- dijo el Grifo acercando las garras al cuello de Rainbow Dash pero es empujado y detenido por Gilda la cual había soltado a Castiel en ese momento - **No la mates todavía, quiero tener yo ese placer después de que ella y su amiguita rosada no hayan recuperado el tesoro Griffistone, y hablando de ella...donde demonios esta? -** se acercó lentamente a Rainbow Dash y se le balanceo encima sosteniéndole los cascos **\- Acaso murió? ¿Y dónde está la nueva Princesa de Equestria? ¿Ella las abandono a ustedes?**  
 **Y que tanto quieres saber?** \- dijo Rainbow Dash intentando soltarse los cascos - **acaso te importamos?** **  
Nada de eso, solo que no quisiera que me "sorprendieran"** \- Gilda alzo la garra y con la cola sostuvo el casco que había soltado - **pero agraciadamente, sorpresas tuyas ya no habrá ninguna…. Adiós, mejor amiga** \- dicho esto, los ojos e Gilda brillaron con un tono verde intenso, el cual hasta Rainbow Dash noto, la cual cerro los ojos esperando lo inevitable...

2 meses 26 dias.


	8. Chapter 8

La oscuridad es solo la falta de la luz así como la Discordia es la falta de armonía...  
8.-) Enemigos o Amigos?  
Arriba en el cielo unos Pegasos de pelaje negro con armadura oscura brillante y alas de murciélago con mechones de pelo en la punta de las orejas, estaban volando en formación de cuadro protegiendo a un objetivo en común...  
\- **Se ve que cada vez está aumentando el número de esas cosas** \- dijo uno de los Pegasos viendo afuera del escudo, cuando un rayo de energía va dirigido desde el centro de toda la cuidad hasta la cima haciéndolo brillar con intensidad **\- y se nota que el Príncipe tiene que aumentar la intensidad del escudo más seguido** -  
\- **Nosotros podemos encargarnos sin problemas de esas cosas** \- dijo uno de los Pegasos mientras sonreía arrogantemente **\- tan solo necesitamos la orden de las Princesas y será una plaga menos con la cual lidiar  
** \- **Acaso no estas enterado que si te llegan a tocar con sus dientes serás uno más el cual agregar** **?** \- dijo otro que volaba enfrente de el -  
\- **Tsk, quien dijo que podrán tocarme esas cosas? Jamás me tocarían y los destruiría antes de que se den cuenta -**  
\- **No tendrás la magia para salvarte como aquella ocasión** ….  
\- **CALLATE! ¡IGUALMENTE HUBIERA GANADO!, ¿o acaso lo quieres comprobar?** \- dijo el Pegaso mostrando los colmillos y seguidamente el otro hace lo mismo, pero una voz de adelante los interrumpe y le dice -  
- **Cálmenseme... o yo los calmare -** dijo el líder de todo el escuadrón con una voz atemorizante, a lo cual ambos se calmaron y no se volvió a escuchar un solo ruido de ese escuadrón -

(...)

De una habitación del Castillo de Canterlot se escucha un grito fuerte el cual decía - **guardias! ¡Necesito su presencia ahora!** \- grito Chrysalis desde adentro de la habitación a lo cual uno de los dos guardias que estaban custodiando la puerta entra y acto seguido mira a Chrysalis y le dice -  
 **\- Que quieres ahora Reina Changeling?**  
\- **Necesito la presencia inmediata de la Princesa Celestia** \- dijo Chrysalis orgullosamente -  
\- **Entendido** \- le respondió el Guardia saliendo y cerrando la habitación, entonces ve al otro Guardia y le dice - **Oye tú! Anda llama a la Princesa** **Celestia, yo me quedare aquí vigilando a Chrysalis -  
Y porque la tengo que llamar?** \- pregunto el Guardia un poco atemorizado por la idea -  
 **Si no la quieres ir a llamar no hay problema yo la iré a llamar y le dire que desobedeciste una orden dire...  
Está bien ya voy** \- dijo el otro Guardia interrumpiendo mientras se alejaba de ahí con una linterna -

(...)

 **Bueno…. Adiós mejor amiga** \- dijo Gilda mientras estaba encima de Rainbow Dash bajando la garra y en ese momento de Angustia Applejack se había parado diciendo -  
\- **Yo no me quedare aquí con los cascos cruzados** \- enseguida fue a intentar ayudar a Rainbow Dash pero es detenida y tumbada al piso por otro Grifo el cual enseguida es noqueado por un golpe de Castiel salvando a Applejack y enseguida Castiel se lanza en picada hacia donde estaba Gilda pero de repente otro Grifo entra a ese vagón, con un delantal que le cubría el lomo y las alas, gritando -  
\- **Gilda atrás de ti, cuidado!** \- cuando escucho eso Gilda dirige la garra hacia atrás la cual hiere el casco derecho de Castiel y este pierde el equilibrio del vuelo cayendo en picada contra algunos asientos del vagón -  
- **Enserio creyeron que me iban a poder atacar por las espaldas?** \- dijo Gilda mientras veía a Castiel que estaba tirado encima de unos asientos retorciéndose de dolor con el casco que le sangraba por la herida de las garras -  
- **Ya esta farsa se acabó** \- dijo una pony con acento campirano - **somos más que ti** \- dijo mientras se levantaba del piso y seguidamente todos se levantaban de sus asientos excepto las pequeñas potras, Fluttershy y Lyra, las cuales estaban alado de una muy malherida Bombom mientras Lyra lloraba - **y tu solo eres una** \- el otro Grifo que tenía un delantal cubriéndole el ala voló encima de todos y se puso alado de Gilda la cual no se movió ni respondió - **mi error, son solo 2** \- dijo la Pony de crin rubia con pelaje anaranjado -  
 **Y ahora que Gilda?** \- pregunto medio asustado el Grifo, mientras se daba cuenta que estaban acorralados por la pared del tren, pero Gilda no respondió - **escapamos? Porque mientras revisaba allá atrás en los vagones encontré**... - enseguida Trixie se pone delante del grupo y exclama -  
\- **La gran y maravillosa Trixie acabara con todo esto** \- seguidamente un rayo azul claro sale del cuerno de Trixie directo hacia el Grifo que estaba alado de Gilda y al impactar una nube de humo se esparció - **listo, uno menos** \- dijo Trixie orgullosamente, pero una voz se escucha del otro lado la cual dice -  
 **Que fue eso? ¿Una nube de gas para escapar? -** dijo el Grifo mientras se limpiaba el pecho e indirectamente viendo que el delantal no se cayera -  
 **Pero... ¡Es imposible! ¿La magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie ha fallado?  
Pues lo intentare yo **\- dijo una Unicornio de pelaje fucsia - ¡ **toma!** \- después de gritar, salió disparado del cuerno de la unicornio un rayo rosa con más intensidad que el anterior el cual va directo a los Grifos que estaban adelante y lo mismo sucede, una gran masa de humo se esparce por todo el lugar, pero el Grifo no tenía ningún rasguño - **eso…eso es imposible! Te envie un rayo!** \- dijo Draw alterada -  
 **Que debiluchas resultaron ser, bueno hora de encargarme de todo esto -** saco las garras que brillaban por las luz del tren - **ahora** \- el Grifo se estaba acercando ferozmente pero se detiene de golpe al ver al fondo y retrocede poco a poco atemorizado -  
 **Qu...e sucede?** \- pregunto Castiel intentando ponerse de pie en el asiento que estaba hace un momento tirado mientras el casco delantero le sangraba por la herida de la garra -  
 **Je, resulto ser que no tenemos que mover una garra para acabar con ustedes,** **miren para atrás y sabrán de lo que hablo** \- dijo Gilda mientras se estaba acercando poco a poco a una ventana -  
 **Que cosa...** \- Castiel se dio la vuelta solo para ver el cadáver de Bombom siendo devorado por dos Ponys que habían entrado a ese vagón, y más cerca vio a Fluttershy intentando consolar a Lyra la cual llora desconsoladamente tirada en el piso -  
 **Flu...tter...shy... ¿Qué sucedió? Como... como…. Que paso?** \- pregunto gagamente Rainbow Dash -  
 **Fue horrible, yo estaba distraída por el humo que Draw había creado y de la nada escucho a Lyra llorar, veo para donde estaba Lyra y enseguida veo un rayo de luz disparado el cual solo esparce más humo todavía y enseguida me le lanza y la detuve de hacer una locura y..y...y -** comenzó a llorar - **eso sucedió Rainbow** \- dijo Fluttershy abrazando a Lyra -  
 **Ya tranquila** \- dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose a Fluttershy, y cuando la abraza con sus alas un grito irrumpe el momento -  
 **Ja! Gilda vuelve a ganar -** dijo Gilda mientras esta guindada de la ventana - **buena suerte** \- Gilda iba a saltar cuando de repente una onda de luz aparece y en ese momento es atraída por un rayo morado hacia el tren - **que! ¡Quien está haciendo esto! Le ordeno que se detenga** \- dijo Gilda intentando escapar -  
 **Vinyl, Draw, Trixie necesito que se encarguen de crear un escudo protector que impida el paso a esas cosas** \- dijo con voz firme Cyber a lo cual todas obedecieron y crearon un escudo -  
 **Oye tú! Ayúdame** \- grito Gilda al otro Grifo que intentaba escapar por la ventana -  
 **Lo siento Gilda pero como ese tipo nos dijo en Griffistone es cada uno por su cuenta** \- el Grifo estaba abriendo las alas poco a poco y se escucha un grito con voz quebradiza -  
\- **TU NO ESCAPARAS!** \- grito desesperadamente Lyra a lo cual un rayo verde olivo lo intenta agarrar pero solo coge el delantal que tenía y cuando se cae se muestra una mordida que tenía en el lomo el Grifo -  
 **Con que por eso eras inmune a la magia** \- dijo Gilda estando atrapada en una onda morada de magia, la cual es creada por Twilight -  
 **No! ¡Yo no me transformare en esas cosas jamás! ¡Yo soy un Grifo! ¡No un simple y debilucho Pony!** \- grito el Grifo tomando el vuelo fuera del tren -  
 **Bueno, un problema menos** \- dijo Storm estando vendado en ambas alas -  
 **Que... Te... Paso?** \- dijo con dificultad una unicornio fucsia mientras estaba concentrando toda su magia en el escudo -  
 **Te cuento luego, después de acabar con eso** \- dijo Storm señalando hacia al frente y viendo como un grifo que estaba tumbado en el piso comienza a reaccionar -  
 **Gil...da?** \- dijo el Grifo medio despierto viendo el escudo que contenía a Gilda pero enseguida una voz de acento campesino dice -  
 **Big Mac, ya sabes que hacer** \- dijo Applejack viendo al Grifo -  
 **Eeeyup** \- dijo Big Macintosh acercándose lentamente a el Grifo, con una mirada de sonrisa psicópata a lo cual el Grifo se asusta y se desmaya nuevamente -  
 **Debilucho** \- dijo Gilda viendo cómo se volvía a desmayar -  
 **No hay tiempo que perder, así que alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo deshacernos de esas cosas sin tener que quitar el escudo** \- pregunto Cyber a lo cual nadie respondió **\- me lo imaginaba** -  
\- **Oye Twilight, como esta Pinkie?** \- dijo con acento campirano una pony anaranjada -  
 **\- Porque me preguntas eso? Se supone que Pinkie estaba con ustedes** \- dijo Twilight preocupándose poco a poco -  
 **\- Pero... Pinkie estaba en la cabina del chofer...  
\- Ella esta aquí en los vagones **\- dijo Twilight asustándose cada vez más -  
 **\- Pues reza que no, porque de haber estado aquí** \- ambas miraron para donde estaba el cadáver de Bombom **\- ya no está con nosotros** \- Applejack inclinó la cabeza quitándose el sombrero pero Cyber fijándose en esas caras largas se les acerca y les dice -  
 **Yo deje a Pinkie allá en la estación, la oculte discretamente -**  
 **Porque hiciste eso!** \- grito Twilight a lo cual todos se fijaron en ella y el escudo comenzó a agrietarse porque las unicornios se perdieron la concentración momentáneamente -  
 **Podemos charlar después?** **tengo una gran explicación de porqué lo hice, pero por ahora y en este preciso momento me quiero concentrar en eso** \- dijo Cyber señalando a esas cosas que intentaban romper el escudo a lo que las otras ponys lo quedaron viendo horrible - **relájense por favor, está segura y protegida, yo me aseguré de eso –** dijo mientras las otras se tranquilizaban un poco, también acordándose de como ellos llegaron con su aventura en esa caja azul.  
 **Tengo una idea** \- dijo Castiel sin animo al ver su casco todo rasgado, y manchado con sangre -  
 **Cuál es tu idea?** \- pregunto Cyber mientras lo observaba esperando una respuesta -  
 **Ves esa ventana rota?** \- dijo Castiel señalando la ventana que estaba cerca del asiento en el cual había estado Bombom, con el único casco delantero bueno - **podemos entrar por ahí y atacarlos por los costados** -  
 **Buena idea, pero hay un problema, si vamos a hacer eso necesitamos un arma que tenga gran distancia-  
Porque?** \- pregunto mirando a Cyber -  
 **Porque si te llegan a morder o algo despídete** \- dijo Cyber sin balbucear -  
 **Tsk, odio decirlo pero tienes razón** \- dijo Castiel mientras pensaba que hacer para escapar de ahí -  
 **Si quieren yo me encargo, será fácil** \- dijo Gilda mientras estaba encerrada en ese aura morada -  
 **Y quieres que te creamos por?** \- pregunto Twilight mientras miraba a Gilda -  
 **Quien creen que "limpio" –** hizo énfasis en las comillas al hacerlas con los dedos - **la estación del tren para que ustedes cogieran este tren en perfectas condiciones?** \- dijo mostrando sus garras - **Depende de ustedes, pero decídanse rápido porque ese escudo ya no aguantara más** \- dijo Gilda sonriendo y en efecto el escudo comenzaba a agrietarse y las unicornios ya comenzaban a mostrar claras señales de cansancio y agotamiento físico -  
 **Bueno, me guste o no admitirlo, Gilda tiene razón -** dijo Cyber mientras estudiaba todo el ambiente buscando alguna otra vía de escape - **por ahora no hay ninguna forma de defensa o de escape mientras estemos aquí y además esas cosas no nos darán el tiempo suficiente para crear otro portal de teletransportación** …. **sin contar que todas las unicornios están agotadas y concentradas en la barrera** – dijo esto último para sí mismo -  
 **\- Oye tu** \- dijo con acento campirano Applejack **\- acaso no eres un guardia de la Princesa? ¿tienes que saberla defender o no? Tienes que saber pelear** -  
\- **Claro que lo sé, como Pegaso aprendí combate de larga distancia, de tajo y de picada avanzado respectivamente, de cuerpo a cuerpo aprendí solo el básico, lo cual enfrentándome a esa cosas que no sienten dolor seria suicidio en contra mía** – dijo viendo fijamente a Applejack la cual miro para otro lado - **Quieren** *gasp* **hacer algo rápido?, este escudo** *gasp* **ya no aguantara más y... Noso..tras...** \- la magia que salía de los cuernos de las unicornios comenzaba a desestabilizarse - **n...o po...dre... - "CRUCK" -Ahhh!** \- gritaron todas las unicornios perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en el piso perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto -  
 **Maldición!** \- dijo Castiel mientras veía como avanzaban lentamente esas cosas - **Princesa Twilight!** \- grito Castiel alterado, pero respetando a la realeza - **Use un hechizo de teletransportación y llévese a todas las unicornios lejos de aquí, no se preocupe de nosotros, estaremos bien** \- enseguida la Princesa se colocó enfrente de todas las unicornios desmayadas y liberando a Gilda de ese hechizo uso una barrera nueva -  
 **No abandonare a nadie, tú mismo lo dijiste soy la Princesa, su Princes** a - dijo la Princesa aumentando la intensidad del rayo dirigido al escudo -  
 ** _Yo también ayudare a Twilight, no me puedo quedar aquí parada con los cascos cruzados sin hacer nada_** \- pensó Rarity y seguidamente disparando un rayo al escudo, haciéndolo mas grueso y resistente -  
 **Rarity tu...** \- dijo Twilight comenzando a llorar y poniendo un casco adelante -  
 **No hables ahora querida, tenemos un escudo el cual mantener** -  
Apenas Rarity termino de hablar, otro rayo fue disparado, a lo cual, ambas amigas vieron de donde venía y era Lyra que, teniendo lágrimas en los ojos, disparaba el rayo -  
\- **Todos! agarren a todas las unicornios y llévenselas al fondo! yo tengo otro asunto del cual ocuparme...**. - dijo Cyber mientras veía para todos lados y enseguida abrió las alas y tomo vuelo saliendo por una de las ventanas ya rotas -  
 **\- Espérame! Yo también iré** \- dijo Rainbow Dash siguiéndolo -  
- **Ya escucharon al anciano, todos! Vengan y ayúdenme** \- dijo Storm mientras arrastraba a Draw al fondo de la cabina –

(…)

 **Hasta mañana mami** \- dijo una pequeña unicornio abrazando a una Pegaso gris y seguidamente acomodándose en una cama de una de las habitaciones del Castillo -  
 **Bueno Derpy, descansa tu también que si mis cálculos no me fallan despertaremos antes del amanecer** -  
Dijo el Doctor Whooves mostrándole una sonrisa mientras él estaba saliendo de la habitación, y a lo que cerró la puerta cambio su mirada de inocente a una mirada seria **\- espero no haber cometido un error** \- pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos y llegaba a una puerta **\- pues por el bien de Canterlot, espero que funcione -** abrió la puerta y la cerro, y después saco un destornillador de su corbata y se vio un haz de luz potente por los filos de la puerta -

(...)

 **Donde estará esa Grifo** \- pensó Cyber mientras movía las alas más rápido y miraba para todas partes - **además que esta oscuridad no me ayuda en nada** -  
 **Cuidado!** \- grito Rainbow Dash y Cyber al escuchar eso se pone enseguida encima del tren guardando enseguida las alas y esperando al ataque de Gilda pero era difícil ver en plena oscuridad -  
 **\- Rainbow! vente acá alado mío y pongámonos de espalda a espalda, de esa manera será más difícil para Gilda atacarnos por sorpresa** -  
\- **Así que se me hará mas difícil sorprenderte** -  
Dijo Gilda lanzándose encima de Cyber el cual pierde el equilibrio enseguida - **si... Demasiado difícil** \- dijo Gilda con ironía mientras tenía con una garra el cuello de Cyber -  
 **Suéltalo Gilda!** \- grito Rainbow Dash bajando al techo del tren -  
 **Acércate un poco más y tu amigo caerá** \- dijo Gilda mientras tenía el cuello de Cyber acercándolo a los filos del techo del tren - **te dije Rainbow, a mí no se me vence fácilmente, de haberme dado** **el oro que pedí** **esto no hubiera pasado** \- dijo Gilda mientras con la otra garra comenzaba a arañar los cascos de Cyber lentamente -  
 **Te... Te dije... Qu...e** **a...qu..i.** **n..o.** **hay** **o** **...** **r** **...** **o** \- dijo Cyber intentando liberarse y con el poco aire que le quedaba -  
 **Pues que pena** \- comenzó a apretar más fuerte el cuello de Cyber -  
 **Gilda no lo hagas!** \- grito Rainbow Dash acercándose lentamente -  
 **Porque no lo haría?** **El hizo lo mismo con mis amigos** -  
 **ESOS NO ERAN TUS AMIGOS!** \- grito Rainbow Dash **\- TE ABANDONARON A TU SUERTE! ¡¿ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA?!** -  
Gilda se quedó un rato sin moverse, pensando en las palabras que le dijo y enseguida comienza a recordar -

\- FLASHBACK GUILDA -

 **Hey Gilda vienes o no? estos panecillos no se prepararán solos -** dijo otra Grifo sonriendo -

 **ya voy Giulli, solo estaba reuniendo más materiales de los otros -** dijo Gilda feliz mientras ponía las cosas en una carreta - **tenías razón Rainbow, tú y tus amigas tenían razón, esto de la amistad es mágico -** pensó Gilda, pero enseguida es sacada de los pensamientos por otro grifo que comenzó a gritar en medio pueblo -

 **¡¿EN ESTO SE HA CONVERTIDO EL PUEBLO DE GRIFFISTONE?! ¿EN UN PUEBLO SIN DIGNIDAD NI ORGULLO?! ESTO ES ALGO INDIGNO Y DESHONROSO PARA MI RAZA -** Gilda se le acerca molesta y le pregunta – **¿y tú quién eres para hablar de esa manera? -**

 **\- Quieres saberlo niña? te costará un bit, porque de eso se trata ser un Grifo de tener oro, ¡de tener honor y de tener orgullo! -** enseguida el Grifo Salta y se le acerca a Gilda - **tu que dices mi pequeña Grifo? ya es hora -** los ojos del Grifo se iluminaron más y ese brillo fue igualado por Gilda cuyos ojos también brillaron intensamente -

 **el orgullo lo es todo para un Grifo -** dijo Gilda mientras sus ojos brillaban mientras el otro Grifo sonreía -

\- fin del flashback-

 **tienes razón, mis amigas me abandonaron, mis antiguas amigas no supieron respetar el orgullo Griffin -**

y al mirar al frente comienza a reírse y en el acto suelta el cuello de Cyber -  
 **Bueno Rainbow CRASH, talvez tengas razón en cierto punto** \- comenzó a volar - **y por eso me voy de aquí, muy pronto nos veremos "DASHIE"** \- tomo el vuelo a la dirección contraria de la dirección del tren desapareciendo en la oscuridad -  
 **bueno, un problema menos con el cual lidi...** \- Rainbow Dash no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Cyber la tumba y se le pone encima de Rainbow - **OYE QUE TE PA...** \- dijo Rainbow sonrojada pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que enseguida pasan debajo del arco de un túnel el cual golpea directamente a Cyber tirándolo del tren con fuerza - **Cyber!** \- grito Rainbow Dash dando vueltas acostada, y mientras caía del tren abre las alas para ir a buscar a Cyber - **alfin te encontré** \- Rainbow Dash comienza a moverlo y moverlo intentando despertarlo pero no reaccionaba - **maldición!** \- enseguida mira para donde estaba el tren dándose cuenta que el tren se estaba alejando demasiado - **MALDICION!** \- grito con fuerza Rainbow Dash dándose cuenta que el tren desaparecía en la oscuridad -

Mientras dentro del tren había 3 unicornios que hacían un gran esfuerzo para mantener a raya a dos ponys de ojos blancos y manchados de sangre -  
 **Estos Ponys son demasiado fuertes** \- dijo Twilight comenzando a mostrar señales mínimas de cansancio -  
 **Debemos pensar algo y rápido! -** dijo Storm al resto que estaba al fondo del tren - **no podemos permitir que la Princesa Twilight haga todo el trabajo por nosotros -**  
\- **Pero que podemos hacer?** \- dijo Applejack **\- tenemos a un herido aquí con una cortada profunda a tres unicornios aturdidas y también tres pequeñas potrancas** -  
 **Debimos haber confiado en Gilda** \- dijo Castiel sin animo alguno - **ella se hubiera encargado de esas cosas, simplemente era quitar la barrera y bloquear las ventanas con magia** \- la mayoría lo quedaba viendo mientras decía esto - **así hubieras matado a esas cosas y no hubiera podido escapar** -  
 **Uh... Chicos….** \- dijo una Pegaso amarillas y crin rosada - **no quiero meterme, pero... Uhmn... El escudo ya está a punto de romperse** -  
 **No te preocupes Fluttershy, estamos bien** \- dijo Twilight sin cambiar su mirada decisiva, aunque demostraba señales de cansancio en su hablar-  
 **Oigan…. Y donde esta Rainbow Dash?** \- pregunto una pequeña Pegaso de pelaje naranja y crin lila - no la veo por ningún lado -  
 **Hermana, tampoco veo al señor Cyber por ningún lado** \- dijo una pequeña potranca de pelaje naranja bajo con la crin de color roja -  
 **Es cierto** \- dijo con acento campirano una Pony de pelaje naranja con crin rubia - **no están por ningún lado** -  
 **Creo que Cyber se fue a buscar a Gilda, y Rainbow Dash lo fue a seguir** \- dijo Castiel intentándose parar - **iré a buscarlos** \- Castiel intento volar pero le era difícil mantener el equilibrio -  
 **Lo único que harás es estorbar, ya seguramente han de estar volviendo, pues con esta oscuridad no pueden ver nada y optaran por rendirse** \- dijo Storm dirigiéndose a Castiel  
 **Pero... Amm... Y si algo malo les paso** \- dijo Fluttershy tímidamente y con voz baja -  
 **Neh, esos Pegasos tienen una fuerza similar a la de un pony de tierra** \- enseguida Applejack se le acerco a Fluttershy abrazándola - **no te preocupes terroncito de azúcar, esos dos estarán bien, tenlo por seguro  
**

(...)

 **Ahora que quieres Chrysalis?** \- pregunto Celestia siendo acompañada de la Princesa Cadence -  
 **Quisiera hablar contigo Celestia…. En privado** \- dijo Chrysalis viendo a Cadence -  
 **Yo no saldré tía!** \- dijo enfurecida Cadence -  
 **No te preocupes Cadence, Chrysalis no puede producir magia, estaré bien** \- dijo Celestia abriendo la puerta con su magia -  
 **Está bien tía….** **Voy a salir** \- después de decir esto la Princesa Cadence abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta -  
- ** _Perfecto, todo está saliendo tal y como lo pensé_** \- pensó Chrysalis viendo a Celestia sola -  
\- **Entonces Chrysalis... ¿Para qué me llamaste? Alfin decidiste hacer lo correcto?** -  
- **Hare lo necesario para mí y para mi pueblo** \- dijo Chrysalis cambiando su tono -  
- **¿Entonces, eso es un sí o un no?** \- pregunto Celestia sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Chrysalis había dicho anteriormente -  
- **Esta bien, ayudare, ahora libérame de este hechizo ahora** -  
 **Lo hare** \- dijo Celestia mientras su cuerno se comenzaba a iluminar más y más -

(...)

 **Princesa, le puedo hacer una pregunta**? - pregunto el Pegaso comandante a la Princesa Luna -  
 **Adelante Sir. Lanhead, puede preguntar** \- dijo la Princesa Luna mientras volaba -  
 **Porque sale del Castillo de Canterlot para elevar la Luna, si más antes usted la podía elevar desde el balcón de su habitación -** la Princesa Luna no respondió - **Princesa**...  
 **\- Sir. Lanhead, puedo confiar en usted?** \- dijo Luna sin mirar para atrás -  
 **Claro Princesa, no se preocupe por eso, mi Lealtad siempre estará con usted** \- dijo el Pegaso siguiendo de cerca de la Princesa -  
 **Entonces le contare, la razón de salir de Canterlot es porque el escudo impide que pase la magia, razón por la cual no puedo elevar la Luna -**  
 **Esa no es la verdad** \- dijo el Pegaso con alas de murciélago - **la Princesa Celestia puede elevar el Sol desde adentro de Canterlot con el escudo incluido** \- la Princesa Luna se sorprendió al oírlo pero no lo demostró - **además que su cuerno ya lleva buen tiempo sin mostrar iluminación alguna de magia** -  
\- **me doy cuenta que es muy perspectivo Sir. Lanhead** \- dijo la Princesa Luna mirándolo - **está bien, le contare, la razón principal por la que me salgo para elevar la Luna es porque me gusta sentirme libre, me gusta sentir el aire fresco de la noche, además que cuando estoy allá, dentro de la Ciudad, me siento como si estuviera encarcelada... esa barrera del Príncipe no ayuda mucho, sin mencionar que ese sentimiento me hace recordar cuando estuve encerrada en la Luna... Sola, y sin esperanza, dejando que mi rencor y mi ira me dominaran, convirtiéndome poco a poco en la leyenda de Nightmare Moon -** la Princesa comenzó a llorar a lo que el Pegaso vio como caían las lágrimas en el aire -  
 **No se preocupe Princesa, no le dire a nadie** -  
 **Muchas Gracias "Lance"** \- dijo la Princesa, limpiándose las lágrimas con uno de sus cascos mientras que el Pegaso no respondió -

(...)

 **Ya se está demorando demasiado Rainbow Dash** \- dijo una pequeña Pegaso de pelaje naranja y crin lila -  
 **No lo entiendo, ellos son rápidos, porque todavía no llegan?** \- dijo Storm - **_si tan solo pudiera volar... -_** esto último lo pensó mirando sus alas mientras todos estaba callados -  
Pero en pleno silencio se escucharon pasos encima del tren -  
 **Te lo dije, esos son rápidos** -  
 **Ahhh!** \- se escuchó un grito fuerte y todos vieron que la fuente del grito provenía de una unicornio de pelaje verde agua que estaba tirada desmayada en el piso -  
 **Lyra!** \- enseguida Fluttershy la fue a auxiliar -  
 **S..a..c..a..l..a** **d..e** **a..q..u..i** \- dijo Twilight con los últimos esfuerzos que le quedaban -  
 **y..a** **n** **..o** **p..u..e..d...o** **m...a...s,** **l...o s...i...e...n...t...o** **T...w...i...l...i...g...h...t** \- enseguida el escudo se agrieto más y cayó al piso una unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin morada -  
 **Hermana!** \- grito una pequeña unicornio de Pelaje blanco y crin rosada bajo -  
 ** _Y..o_** **** ** _t..a..m..p..o..c..o_** **_p..u..e..d..o r..e..s..i..s..t..i..r_** **** ** _m..a..s -_** pensó Twilight mientras el escudo se agrietaba más y más y algunos trozos del escudo comenzaban a desprenderse...

2 meses, 26 días.


	9. Decisiones Criticas

Las acciones incorrectas que cometas en el pasado resonaran en tu presente y te nublaran completamente el futuro el cual buscas…

9.-) Decisiones Criticas

 **Me pregunto como le ira a mi tía con Chrysalis?** \- pensaba Cadence mientras estaba dando vueltas afuera de la habitación cuando de repente se ve por las franjas de la puerta un resplandor intenso de color verde - **eso es magia Changeling no me puedo equivocar** \- pensó Cadence iluminando su cuerno poco a poco y con esa magia comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta con bastante precaución y cautela sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que finalmente pudo abrirla - **ahora!** \- grito Cadence mientras empujo la puerta de golpe entrando con el cuerno iluminado - **tia! ¡¿Estas bien?!** \- grito desesperada Cadence viendo para todos lados -

(...)

 **Y..a n..o p..u..e..d..o m..a..s** \- pensó la Princesa Twilight mientras veia que el escudo se estaba quebrantando y deseprendiendose cada vez mas y mas, con sus ultima fuerzas miro para atras y dijo llorando - **l..o s..i..e..n..t..o c..h..i..c..o..s** \- apenas termino de hablar una sombra entro enseguida por la ventana del lado de los Ponys ensangrentados -

 **¿Que fue eso?** \- pregunto un confundido Storm ya que la oscuridad de la noche limitaba la vision, y la luz efectuada por el escudo estaba casi acabandose -

Mientras todos observan, la misteriosa Sombra repentinamente ataca los Ponys arracandoles las cabezas con bastante fuerza y toda la sangre se chispeo en el escudo y otro poco pasaba por las grietas que tenia -

 **Ya puede sacar el escudo "Princesita"** \- dijo la sombra con una voz bastante familiar saliendo enseguida del tren -

 **Q..u..e p..a..s..o?** \- dijo una muy cansada Twiliight mientras sacaba el escudo y se tiraba al pisdo por el cansancio -

 **Que diablos fue eso?!** \- grito Storm viendo para todos lados por donde entraba la luz de la Luna -

 ** _Esa voz por alguna razon se me hizo demasiado familiar..._** \- pensó Castiel mientras cojeaba intentando llegar a una ventana que estaba rota -

Mientras pasaba todo esto, un Grifo que estaba tirado en el piso comienza a reaccionar poco a poco, pero enseguida por la ventana rota que estaba cerca del Grifo entra lanzado un aturdido Cyber con sangre que le salia por la crin y accidentalmente cayendo encima del grifo dejandolo nuevamente aturdido al grifo, pero nadie noto eso -

 **Cyber!** \- gritraron Storm y Castiel mientras se le acercaban -

 **Señor Cyber!** \- grito tambien la pequeña Applebloom mientras estaba galopando hacia donde se encontraba Cyber pero es enseguida detenida por Applejack - **Hermana...** -

 **Ese pony ya esta acabado** \- le dijo Applejack a su hermana menor - **la sangre es premonicion de esas cosas** \- dijo esto ultimo mientras se le acercaba lentamente acompañada de su hermano mayor -

 **Que crees que vas a hacer Applejack?** \- pregunto un poco asustado Castiel, viendo como se acercaba -

 **Asegurarme que mi familia este bien** \- dijo de manera cortante Applejack - **No dejare que un error como este me quite a otro ser querido** – al decir esto, Applejack bajo su mirada dejando que su sombrero cubra su rostro.

 **Si le piensas hacer algo tendras que pasar sobre mi** \- dijo Castiel poniendose delante de Cyber -

 **Y sobre mi** \- dijo seguidamente Storm al ver la reaccion precipitada de Castiel -

Applejack no mostro interes por los comentarios y siguió de largo, alzando la mirada y dirigiéndose directamente a donde se encontraba Cyber -

 **Acaso no me escuchastes Applejack? ¡Si quieres hacerle algo a Cyber primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí!** \- dijo alzando la voz Storm mientras tomaba una posicion defensiva -

 **Espera Applejack!** \- dijo un fuerte grito que provenia de afuera del tren -

 **Esa voz es de Rainbow Dash!** \- apenas termino de hablar la pequeña Pegaso de pelaje naranja y crin de color lila, entra al tren una Pegaso de pelaje color cian y crin arcoiris -

 **El no está enfermo, está herido** \- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se acercaba a Cyber e intentaba levantarlo - **¡¿y Twilight?! ¡Necesito que lo cure, pero ya!** \- dijo Rainbow Dash precipitadamente en lo cual Castiel intenta levantar a Cyber, pero al intentar moverlo ve al Grifo debajo de el y comenta-

 **Oh!, con que aquí estaba ese Grifo** – comento en tono burlesco Castiel mientras lo veia, pero nadie le hizo caso -

 **A..qu..i esto..y** \- dijo Twilight intentando levantarse del piso después del gran gasto de energía -

 ** _Ella no podra ayudarlo_** \- penso Rainbow mientras veia a Twilight toda desarreglada y agotada - ¡ **no hay alguien más que pueda ayudarlo!** \- grito Rainbow llamando la atencion de todos -

 **Ammm... Yo podria...** \- dijo timidamente una Pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin rosada - **digo, ummm... si no hay problema** -

 **Y que estas esperando Fluttershy? ¡Ven!** \- dijo Storm mientras veia que se formaba un charco de sangre por donde estaba la cabeza de Cyber - **toma, utiliza estas vendas** \- seguidamente el Pegaso se saco las vendas que le cubrian el lomo - **_estas no las necesito..._** \- penso el Pegaso viendo sus alas mientras se le acercaba a Fluttershy para darselas enseguida - **usalas nomas _, yo no las necesito... Ya que yo no podre volver a volar de nuevo..._** \- penso esto ultimo el Pegaso -

 **Ammm... Gracias** \- dijo timidamente Fluttershy mientras se acercaba a Cyber con las vendas en los cascos -

 **¿Oye Rainbow, me podrías decir que paso exactamente, y porque este pony está herido?** \- dijo Applejack señalando a Cyber con uno de sus cascos - **acaso esa Grifo los ataco?** \- Rainbow Dash abre los ojos al escuchar eso y enseguida dice -

 **En realidad... Les queria pedir un favor a ustedes...** -Rainbow Dash silvo enseguida - **en primera no se enojen conmigo pero tenia que hacerlo... - apenas termino de decir esto, una Grifo entra por la ventana para la sorpresa de todos** -

 **Que tratas de decir Rainbow?** \- Applejack miro enseguida a donde estaba Gilda y se puso frente a frente con ella - **y que corrales esta haciendo ella aqui?! -** al escuchar eso todos comenzaron a rodear a Gilda -

 **¡Esperen! -** dijo Rainbow poniendose frente de todos - **primero tienen que escucharme lo que les voy a decir!** \- Rainbow Dash respiro hondo y comenzo a articular las palabras en su cabeza -

(...)

 **Cadence? ¿Qué sucede? -** dijo la Princesa Celestia alarmada por la escena que hizo la Princesa Cadence - **porque entras asi?**

 **Y Chrysalis?! ¡¿Dónde está?!** \- dijo Cadence mientras veía para todos los lados -

 **Se teletransporto para ir a buscar a su pueblo** \- el cuerno de La Princesa Cadence dejo de estar iluminado - **acepto el trato, y ella va a destruir a todas esas cosas -**

 **Pero tia! ¡¿Le distes libertad absoluta?!** \- dijo Cadence preocupada - **ella no debe andar suelta, puede traicionarnos** -

 **Cálmate Cadence, ella también merece una segunda oportunidad, se la di a Luna, a Discord y tambien se la doy a ella, ahora sal y busca a tu esposo para que le digas que deje una abertura para la Reina Chrysalis** -

Cadence se sorprende al escuchar hablar así a la Princesa Celestia, pero recobrando su postura responde - **Si tía** – al decir esto, Cadence salió de la habitación sin dejar de pensar sobra la manera de expresarse su tía, sin fijarse que Celestia se había quedado dentro, y cuando Cadence se perdió de vista, enseguida a Celestia se le noto un brillo verde rodeando sus ojos mientras tenia una gran sonrisa -

(...)

 **Entonces… deja ver si entendi, esa Grifo te ataco, casi mata a Cyber, casi te mata a ti y despues volvio como si nada a ayudarte?** \- dijo Applejack mirando a Rainbow Dash - **y no solo eso, tambien vino a salvar a Twilight?** \- Rainbow Dash simplemente bajaba la mirada -

 **Con razon decia que esa voz se me hacia demasiado familiar** \- dijo Castiel mirando a Gilda la cual simplemente sonreia saludando con la garra abierta -

 **Pues yo no le creo** \- enseguida Applejack miro a su hermano **\- y tu Big Macintosh? Confias en ella? -**

 **Nope** \- dijo cortantemente Big Mac -

 **Chicos, chicos, tranquilos, ella no hara nada que nos lastime -** dijo Rainbow Dash mientras miraba a Gilda la cual estaba atras suyo - **verdad Gilda?** -

 **Claro que si Dashie, confia en mi** \- dijo Gilda calmadamente - **lo unico que quiero es que me lleven a Canterlot, es el único refugio que existe y además que estar vagando en Equestria sin algo de provisiones es muy difícil, ya no aguanto el hambre -**

 **Lo ven chicas, no pasa nada** \- dijo Rainbow Dash riendo vergonzosamente -

 **¡YO NO CONFIO EN ELLA!** \- grito Storm fuertemente y enseguida intento ponerse frente de Gilda, pero Rainbow lo detuvo - **UNO DE TUS MALDITOS AMIGOS ME ARRUINO LAS ALAS!** \- miro a Rainbow - **¡¿Y DESPUES TRAS ESO TU PIDES QUE LA SALVEMOS?!** \- Apenas termino de hablar rodeo a Rainbow y nuevamente comenzo a caminar a dirección de Gilda, pero esta vez es detenido por Castiel – **suéltame de una vez Castiel –** dijo el Pegaso con voz grave, demostrando una furia total –

 **Esta escena no te resulta algo "familiar"? –** dijo Castiel sin ningún temor – **ah si cierto –** respiro hondo Castiel – ¡ **FUE CUANDO NO DECIDISTES CONFIAR EN STEVENS Y NOS COSTO 3 VIDAS PONYS!** \- Castiel lo coge y lo derriba dejando anonadado a Storm – **Esta es la primera, y última vez que actuó como tu conciencia, si no puedes controlar tus impulsos salvajes, alguien tendrá que detenerte –** termino de decir esto y se alejo, dejando callados a todos los pony presentes –

Storm se levanta y nuevamente se dirige hacia Gilda, Rainbow asustada no sabía cómo responder ante tal presión, vio como es Storm en la municipalidad, sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien, y que debía escoger un bando, pero también sabía que a esos nuevos no los conocía en lo absoluto…. – **escúchame bien Grifo –** dijo Storm frente a Gilda – **te estaré vigilando de cerca –**

 **Espero que sepas divertirte –** respondió Gilda moviendo sus alas y haciendo enojar a Storm, pero antes que este hiciera algo, Gilda es cubierta por un campo de contencion color morado -

 **Twilight?!** \- grito Rainbow Dash al ver el color de la magia, y en efecto, era Twilight la que creo el escudo, pero se veia toda cansada y agotada -

 **Nadie peleara aqui** *gasp* **este escudo la contendra hasta que lleguemos a Canterlot** *gasp* **y le demos lo que quiere y lo que necesite** -

 **Hurra... Otra celda -** dijo sin animo la Grifo - **Después que salve a tu amigo, ¿me haces esto Princesa?** \- Twilight no respondio - **Vaya Princesa de la Amistad-**

 **Gilda basta** \- dijo Rainbow Dash - **se agradecida y no critiques nada, ¿entendido? -** Gilda no respondio -

 **Bueno... Creo que deberiamos ir a otro bagon, pues este ya esta... manchado** \- dijo Castiel viendo para todos lados donde habia sangre regada -

 **Ese pony tiene razón, debemos irnos más adelante** – apenas termino de hablar Applejack, Storm coge a Draw en peso y la pone en su lomo con la ayuda de Castiel sorprendiendo a Storm, pero enseguida Castiel lo ve y le dice –

 **No lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella –** seguidamente este se quedó un poco más atrás que Storm, avanzando lentamente o almenos lo que la herida en el casco le permitía hacia el otro vagón, y mientras Castiel estaba detrás de Storm, mira para atrás y ve a Octavia sufriendo intentando llevar a Vinyl, enseguida Castiel se le acerca y la ayuda a llevarla al otro bagon mientras el cojeaba pensando – **almenos ya no podrás decir que nunca hacia ningún favor hacia ti…Stevens.** \- Pensó Castiel mientras comenzaba a sacar algunas lagrimas las cuales Octavia vio -

 **Ammmm... Applejack ummm...** **Puedes venir un momento, es que bueno yo...** \- Dijo Fluttershy timidamente -

 **Que deseas terroncito de azucar?** \- Dijo Applejack a Fluttershy -

 **Necesito ayuda para moverlo** \- Dijo Fluttershy señalando a un vendado Cyber -

 **Big Mac, puedes venir un momento? -**

 **Eyup** \- Dijo el gran semental rojo acercandose a Applejack -

 **¿Puedes ayudarme a llevarlo? Se lo debemos despues de que casi...** \- se saco el sombrero en señal de verguenza - **bueno no importa, puedes llevarlo?** \- enseguida el gran pony rojo se lo subio al lomo y tambien camino al otro bagon -

 ** _Bueno... me toca llevarte a ti Rarity_** \- penso Applejack mientras la veía toda su melena desarreglada y aturdida **_\- je, si te vieras ahora Rarity no creerias que eres tu_** \- Enseguida Applejack cogio en su lomo a Rarity -

Twilight estaba intentando coger en peso a Trixie pero no podia, Twilight estaba totalmente agotada -

 **Twilight... ¿Te sientes bien?** \- dijo preocupada Rainbow Dash por su amiga al ver que no podia con Trixie -

 **Si, no te preocupes, una barrera es facil de mantener**... **_En tanto ella no luche_** \- esto ultimo lo penso Twilight -

 **Me refiero a ella, si quieres yo la puedo llevar, sera facil** \- dijo Rainbow Dash poniendo en su lomo a Trixie -

Fluttershy estaba caminando al otro bagon cuando de repente ve a Lyra tirada en el piso -

 **Yo tengo que ayudarla también, ella se quedó sola igual que yo, y además no soy una inuti** l - Fluttershy intento ponérsela en el lomo, pero no podía, pesaba demasiado para ella y Sweetie Bell se dio cuenta de eso y grito para sus amigas -

 **Cutie Mark Crusaders equipo de rescate!** \- enseguida Applebloom y Scootalo la vieron ayudando a Fluttershy y ambas se acercaron -

 **No te preocupes Fluttershy las Cutie Mark Crusaders te ayudaran** \- dijo Scootalo intentando coger a Lyra entre las 3 Potrancas pero le resultaba dificil -

 **Vamos chicas, si podemos** \- después de que termino de hablar Applebloom, Fluttershy comenzó a ayudar a coger a Lyra y entre las 4 la llevaron al otro vagón - **Oye Princesita, ¿y ese de ahí que?** \- Dijo Gilda señalando a su otro amigo Grifo que estaba aturdido en el bagon -

 **Estara bien, ya no hay ningun peligro aqui** \- Gilda no respondió –

Ya en el otro vagón los problemas no habian acabado, en realidad recien habian comenzado...

(...)

 **Bueno... Ya es hora Reina Chrysalis** \- dijo Celestia haciendole una reverencia mientras Cadence la miraba confundida -

 **Sera un placer -** enseguida una abertura fue abierta en el escudo y por esa abertura salio Chrysalis seguida de todo su pueblo, y enseguida la abertura se cierra -

(...)

 **¿Ya están todos ubicados y acomodados?** \- pregunto Storm tomando el puesto de lider mientras Cyber era curado por Fluttershy - **falta poco para llegar a Canterlot, asi que lo mejor sera que descansen pues nos queda un largo dia por delante** \- Storm puso un casco en su barbilla - ahora que lo pienso ** _, quien conduce el tren? La Princesa Twilight esta aqui..._** \- penso Storm mientras veia a Twilight respirar agitadamente -

(...)

 **Estan listos mis Changelings?** \- pregunto Chrysalis viendo a su pueblo el cual se veia emocionado - **es hora de demostrar a todos los sobrevivientes que habitan aquí actualmente que es lo que la magia Changeling realmente puede hacer** \- despues de decir eso todo el pueblo Changeling con el cuerno iluminado de un color verde oscuro se coloco detras de Chrysalis y enseguida todos los changeling lanzaron un rayo de color verde oscuro directo a Chrysalis la cual los recibió todos los disparos absorbiendo ese poder y sus ojos enseguida se tornaron en un color verde oscuro y cada vez brillaban más y más - **Miren y admiren el poder Supremo!** \- exclamo Chrysalis mientras su cuerno se iluminaba creando una esfera de energia gigantea la cual era de color verde oscuro - **Este es el verdadero poder Changeling, ¡superior a cualquier magia existente!** \- grito Chrysalis mientras lanzaba esa bola gigantesca al suelo impactando directamente y haciendo una explosion colosal que arraso con todo lo que habia, arboles, cesped, arbustos todo fue destruido incluidos esos ponys que atacaban el escudo - **sin problem...** \- Chrysalis abre los ojos como plato al darse cuenta que en la explosion tambien se vio totalmente afectado el escudo, la ciudad estaba intacta pero el escudo estaba totalmente destruido y se habia derrumbado - **_bueno... Un error lo comete cualquiera_** \- penso Chrysalis al creer que ese era el principal problema pero en realidad sin que nadie se diera cuenta esa explosion causo un enorme terremoto que agrieto el camino que separa a Canterlot con la montaña -

Tal fue el estruendo que enseguida se despertaron algunos ponys, los cuales se aterraron enseguida cuando vieron al cielo y notaron que ya no estaba el escudo y que el Principe Shinning Armor estaba desmayado en medio de la ciudad siendo atendido por la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal -

(...)

Dentro del Castillo un pony de pelaje café galopaba dando vueltas alrededor de la habitacion - **Maldicion! Sabia que no debia dejar afuera cualquier hipotesis, tan solo espero que me haya equivocado...** \- se sento en su cama - **porque de no ser asi, la Princesa de la Amistad jamas llegara a Canterlot...** **Ya sea por una... o por la otra causa….** \- el pony se levanto asustado de la cama - **cierto! Tengo que ir a ver a Derpy!** \- abrio la habitacion y salio galopando a velocidad - **ella es la unica que podria ayudar a resolver todo esto** -

(...)

Unos minutos antes de que todo esto pasara en el tren comenzaban a hablar dos ponys -

 **Princesa** \- dijo Storm haciendo una reverencia - **disculpe si la interrumpo, ¿pero quién está manejando el tren? -**

 **Nadie** \- dijo Twilight viendo a la Grifo la cual se habia justamente quedado dormida - **pero no se preocupe Sr. Storm el camino es recto, en tanto no haya nada que interrumpa el camino estamos bien -**

 **Emmm... Chicos, todos ustedes querran ver esto** \- dijo Castiel señalando la ventana donde se reflejaba un gigantesco resplandor verde -

 ** _Me pregunto que sera._**.. - pensaba Twilight viendo semejante luz -

Mientras algunos intentaban distinguir algo en ese enorme resplandor verde, escuchan un grito muy bajo proveniente de donde estaba el escudo que creaba Shinning Armor -

Enseguida Castiel al escuchar eso pide que todos hagan silencio y el puso su oreja arrecostada en la primera ventana y comenzo a escuchar -

 **Y? Que escuchastes? -** le pregunto Twilight a Castiel -

Bueno **... No entendi exactamente lo que decia ese grito, lo unico que entendi fue que decia chanbeling, manfeling** \- puso un casco en su barbilla pero enseguida lo bajo **\- o algo asi, la verdad no puede escuchar bien -**

Twilight se puso a pensar y enseguida se sorprende y con una mirada asustada le pregunta a Castiel - **acaso ese grito no decia... Changeling?** \- pregunto asustada Twilight -

 **Si! Eso era, ese grito decia changeling** -

Twilight enseguida solto el campo de fuerza de la Grifo la cual desperto por el golpe, y Twilight seguidamente intento volar pero le resultó inútil, estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera mover las alas- **debemos llegar a Canterlot rapido!** **Es Chrysalis que esta atacando a Canterlot... ¡Todo concuerda! La magia verde, el resplandor, to...** \- Twilight no pudo terminar de hablar porque enseguida un terremoto gigantesco se sintio en el tren haciendo que este se comience a tambalearse y pierda su rumbo. -

 **¡Princesa! ¡¿Que hacemos?!** \- le pregunto Castiel a Twilight estando asustado **\- si no hacemos algo, este tren se va a volcar! Ya no hay vias que lo equilibren -** apenas termino de hablar el tren se mueve bruscamente haciendo mover a todos hacia un lado despertando al Grifo que estaba olvidado en el vagón anterior -

(...)

Enseguida una puerta se abre y por ella entra la Princesa Cadence cargando con magia a un desmayado y agotado Principe el cual es llevado a una habitacion del hospital de Canterlot -

 **Tia, tu crees que el este bien?** \- pregunto con unas lagrimas en el ojo la Princesa Cadence a Celestia la cual mira indiferente a Shinning Armor -

 **Obviamente ese pony estará bien** \- Cadence se enojó por ese comentario, pero no demostro su enojo - **mas bien uno debe de preocuparse de porque no llega Chrysalis, ella arriesgo su vida por nosotros y quiero agradecerle en persona** \- Celestia al decir esto salió enseguida del Hospital -

Cadence no respondió nada, simplemente beso a su esposo y limpiandose algunas lagrimas siguio a Celestia a la salida del hospital con la cabeza baja indignada por el cambio repentino que tenia Celestia -

(...)

En otra parte del Castillo un pony de pelaje Café tocaba fuertemente una puerta, la cual es abierta por una Pegaso de color gris y crin dorada con un problemas en los ojos -

 **Derpy! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –** enseguida el Pony entra en el cuarto de la Pegaso haciendo que esta se ruborice - **he hechos malos cálculos, me he equivocado! No he sabido interpretar el futuro, ni tampoco he podido asumir los cambios en el futuro que he ocasionado! -** el pony al ver que Derpy se estaba asustando, se calma y saca algo de su corbata - **ten y llevate a la pequeña unicornio contigo a la TARDIS** – dijo el Doctor dándole a Derpy la llave de la TARDIS – **tu eres la única que podrá resolver esto -** Pegaso iba a hablar pero el pony la detiene - **escúchame con atención Derpy este lugar es ahora muy peligroso, debes irte que yo te alcanzare en la TARDIS te lo prometo** \- el pony salio y estaba cerrando la puerta pero se detiene de golpe y de nuevo le habla a la Pegaso – **pero igual y mejor, si por alguna razon no llego a la TARDIS en menos de 6 horas, usa la llave que te di en el mando principal y aprieta el boton azul que saldra con la llave puesta, confio en ti Derpy no me decepciones** \- dijo El Doctor abrazando a Derpy, la solto y el estaba saliendo de la habitacion cuando de repente es detenido por una sonrojada Derpy la cual le dice -

 **Y que hay del unicornio? Lo voy a despertar tambien?** \- pregunto Derpy inocentemente -

 **No, el se quedara aqui conmigo, no confio completamente en el y seguramente hara una locura con semejante poder** \- la miro a los ojos - **por eso quiero que te vayas orita sin que nadie se de cuenta... Para que esta vez ninguna hipotesis me sorprenda** \- esto ultimo lo penso el Doctor -

(...)

Afuera del pueblo la Reina changeling sonreia al ver todas esas emociones de todas las criaturas emanar de cada una de ellas, ya sea de miedo al no ver el escudo, de alegria al no ver ninguna de esas criaturas asesinas a los alrededores o bien sea de satisfaccion al creer que habian ganado contra eso -

 **Bueno, ya nos alimentamos suficientes, es hora de volver** \- a lo lejos Chrysalis pudo divisar al escuadron nocturno de la Princesa Luna - **Ademas de que no quiero que mi plan sea arruinado por otra Princesita entrometida** \- Despues de decir esto Chrysalis baja al pueblo con una mirada arrogante y llena de orgullo seguida de todo su pueblo el cual se veia con bastante entusiasmo -

(...)

Afuera de Canterlot sin que Chrysalis se haya dado cuenta anteriormente una Pegaso de pelaje gris con una mirada decidida a demostrar lo que es y lo que vale, está volando bajo a todo lo que puede llevando en el lomo a una pequeña unicornio dormida

 **Alfin, ya la veo** \- dijo la Pegaso viendo a lo lejos una cosa de color azul - **no se preocupe Doctor, no lo defraudare** \- Penso Derpy mientras se ruborizaba -

(...)

 **Alfin la veo, ya me habia preocupado Chrysalis** \- dijo la Princesa Celestia al ver que Chrysalis estaba bajando seguida de su pueblo - **bienvenida Chrysalis** \- dijo Celestia dando un gesto de reverencia -

 **Ah, Celestia, alfin te das cuenta de la superioridad Changeling?** **Alfin te das cuenta que tu unico recurso es ser mi aliada, de esa forma yo podre proteger a esta Ciudad -**

 **Claro que si Chrysalis, me sera todo un honor aceptar la propuesta de alianza que ustedes los supremos Changelings nos piden** \- dijo Celestia haciendo una reverencia -

Despues de decir eso Cadence se acerca a Celestia y le pregunta -

 **Tia... Estas bien? Tu no eres asi** \- le dijo tristemente Cadence a lo cual Celestia no le respondio y simplemente se fue volando alado de Chrysalis sin ver atrás a Cadence la cual quedo sola y confundida – **tía… acaso…. tú ya te olvidaste de lo que ella me hizo –** pensó esto último mientras le salían las lagrimas -

(...)

En otra parte del Castillo El Doctor estaba dirigiendose a otra habitacion -

 ** _bueno vamos a distraerlo_** \- penso el Doctor -

el Pony café comenzo a golpear la puerta pero nadie respondia **\- mmmmmm... Que raro...** \- volvio a tocar la puerta pero esta vez lo hizo mucho mas fuerte, pero nadie respondia - **no me digas que... Que el vio a Derpy salir del Castillo y la fue a perseguir!** \- penso el Pony café muy asustado y por esa razon el saca un destornillador de su corbata y abre la puerta enseguida y entrando a velocidad grita **\- BULB! BULB!** \- el pony café se tranquiliza al verlo acostado en la cama de la habitacion -

 **Oiga Dr. Porque hace tanta bulla? Yo solo quiero dormir** \- dijo el unicornio sin siquiera girar su cabeza -

 **Es que pense que te habia pasado algo por ese terremoto que hubo** -

 **Hizo malos calculos? Porque entro muy asustado y eso no es común en usted, cabe decir que en situaciones de vida o muerte solo se rie** \- dijo el unicornio con voz seria -

 **Me descubristes, pero no te preocupes solucionare esto** \- dijo el pony de pelaje color café saliendo de la habitacion y antes de cerrara puerta le dice a BULB - **descansa tendremos nuevos invitados dentro de poco** \- seguidamente el pony café cierra la puerta – **o almenos eso espero por el bien de esta tierra -**

(...)

Mientras que en el tren todos estaban asustados al darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente habia pasado -

 **Princesa! El tren perdio su rumbo estamos dirigiendonos directamente al abismo** \- dijo Castiel rompiendo una ventana y viendo la direccion del tren el cual no dejaba de temblar -

 **Y en el caso que no caigamos por el abismo, se volcara** \- dijo Storm resignado - **no hay via que lo mantenga en su rumbo...** **Solo es cuestion de tiempo** -

 **Vamos todos, tenemos que ir a intentar plantar el tren -** enseguida Twilight se intento teletransportar pero le resulto inutil estaba demasiada cansada para hacer eso **\- todos los que puedan vuelen a la cabina e intenten detener el tren** \- dijo Twilight gritando demostrando temor por perder a sus amigas -

 **Pero... Ninguno de nosotros sabe manejar esto, ademas aunque supieramos solo 5 pueden volar sin problemas pero no sabrian que hacer** \- dijo Castiel resignado

 **Debe de haber alguna forma -**

 **Ya no hay tiempo, todos vamos a caer** \- despues de que Storm dijo esto el tren perdió totalmente el rumbo cayendo al abismo y lo unico que se escuchaba eran los gritos desesperados de algunos ponys que estaban adentro, ademas de verse dos sombras que salian del tren, eran dos Grifos que venian riendose a carcajadas...

2 meses 25 dias


	10. Fin de la armonia

wuenas wuenas, se que prometí avanzar mas rápido, pero las responsabilidades no me dejan xd

pero en compensación, hice este capitulo lo mas largo posible, y estén atentos, la parte 11 sera publicada en breve

si les gusto no se olviden de dejar su review y los saluda kappashock :D

 **Cada acción, causa su reacción, así como cada locura causa su cordura -**

 **10.-) Fin de la armonía**

 **Jajaja debías haber visto sus caras de pánico y desesperación, eso fue una oportunidad única** – dijo Gilda riéndose junto a su otro compañero **– y lo mejor fue cuando creyeron lo que les dije "quédense aquí iré por ayuda" Jajaja**

 **Por suerte salimos antes de que se volcara el tren, salir con esa velocidad que lleva el tren y más gravedad del tren cayendo seria suicidio –** dijo el otro Grifo viendo para el abismo, pero enseguida cambia su mirada a una seria y se dirige a Gilda – ¿ **y ahora que hacemos Gilda**? **No podemos ir a Canterlot sin esos Ponys –** Gilda no respondió – **Gilda…. Me estas escuchando? –** pero Gilda ni siquiera lo miro, estaba perdida en sus recuerdos –

 **POV GUILDA-**

 **¿Qué me sucedió antes? recuerdo que mientras me alejaba, escuche a Rainbow gritar, fue como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo, como que, si toda la alegría que tuve con ella regresará a mí, no podía abandonarla y por un momento deje mi orgullo de lado**

 **\- Gilda... sigues ahi?...**

 **por ese momento todo lo que es un Grifo fue borrado de mi mente y lo único que pensaba era en ayudarla, en protegerla…. y lo hice, pero ahora su amiga Princesa me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, de que no debo dejar mi orgullo, de lo perjudicial que es la magia de la amistad, lo débil que nos vuelve cuando creemos eso, y que siempre debo ser una poderosa grifo buscando mis propios intereses y engañando para mi beneficio**

 **FIN POV GILDA**

 **Gilda! –** grito el otro Grifo lleno de desesperación - **Te estoy preguntando que hacemos ahora, ¡¿almenos me estas oyendo?! –** dijo el otro Grifo alzando la voz –

 **Que paso idiota? ¿Porque gritas así? –**

 **Porque no me prestabas atención –** el Grifo reacciono un poco molesto – ¿ **almenos me escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? -**

 **¿Si te escuche, contento? Ahora cállate y déjame pensar que hacer –** apenas termino de hablar, a Gilda le brillaron los ojos, pero el otro Grifo se fijó en la cara que tenía Gilda, y dijo –

 **Gilda... que te pasa? ¿esos ponys eran muy importante para ti? -** al terminar de hablar el brillo de los ojos de Gilda se comenzaba a debilitar, pero al mirar al frente vio a un montón de Pegasos con orejas de murciélago a lo lejos, que estaban resguardando a una Princesa y enseguida sus ojos brillan con más intensidad -

 **-ya se lo que haremos -** dijo Gilda sonriendo dejando al otro Grifo con las dudas -

(…)

 **Que estará tramando ahora el Doctor…. -** se puso a pensar Bulb al verlo todo asustado que había entrado – **talvez haya descubierto que vi a Derpy….ahora que lo pienso –** saco un sobre que había debajo de su almohada – **fue buena idea obedecer el contenido de esta carta que entro por la ventana, y no seguir a esa pegaso tonta, tengo que ganarme su confianza completa antes de seguir adelante con mi plan –** el unicornio arrugo el sobre y lo tiro por la ventana, seguidamente se acomodó en la cama intentando reconciliar el sueño - - **será para otra ocasión, horita quiero dormir -** Después de decir esto cerro los ojos esperando dormirse -

(…)

Mientras en otra de las habitaciones del castillo el doctor estaba caminando de un lado a otro intentando unir los sucesos que ocurrieron – **talvez me haya equivocado con ese unicornio, es un poco solitario pero aparentemente no quiere hacer lo que creía –** el Doctor dejo caminar y cerró los ojos, pero enseguida los abre con una mirada seria – **no, no tengo que dejar ninguna hipótesis afuera, eso** **es peligroso, ya lo sé por experiencia –** se acostó en la cama – **si esta hipótesis es correcta, ya no habrán mas esperanzas para nadie, ya no podre intervenir nuevamente con el flujo del tiempo tan directamente como lo he hecho ahora -** enseguida se giró hacia donde estaba una mesa de noche y saco un destornillador de la mesa – **esta tampoco es la solución correcta, podría dañar más de lo que intento arreglar –** metió el destornillador en su corbata – **el flujo del tiempo es una red muy sensible de sucesos que pasan y ocurren, un arma como esta dañaría ese flujo irremediablemente, no puedo hacer más cambios con eso en el caso que Twilight haya muerto –** se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos pero de nuevo los abrió – **solo me toca esperar a que Twilight y sus portadoras sigan vivas y sepan qué hacer con los cambios que les he hecho – s** e alzo la corbata y la miro como si estuviera viendo el objeto - **aunque ver el mismo final una y otra vez si es verdaderamente agotador** \- dijo el doctor soltando su corbata y cerrando los ojos intentando dormirse esta vez – **aunque sea dos horas de sueño, debo aprovecharlas –** pensó el doctor.

(…)

 **Gilda! ¡¿A dónde vas con tanta velocidad?! -** le pregunto el otro Grifo al ver que volaba como un rayo - **más adelante hay guardias! ¡Si nos ven estamos fritos! -** Gilda no respondió sino que comenzó a volar con más velocidad - **Gilda! ¡Maldita sea escúchame!**

 **Solo cállate y sígueme, haz lo que yo haga -** le grito Gilda -

Mientras al frente de los Grifos los guardias ya habían comenzado a hablar entre ellos - **¿esos son…Grifos?** **-** le dijo un Pegaso con orejas de murciélago a otro - **parece como que si vinieran para acá... Acaso no nos han visto? Sera que los últimos sobrevivientes que llegaron la noche anterior, nos hayan mentido? ¿Usted que piensa comandante? -**

 **En primer lugar, esos Grifos hace rato nos vieron, en segundo, no sé qué creer de esas historias, pero…. en realidad, pareciera como que si vinieran a pedir ayuda a nosotros -** dijo Lanhead dirigiéndose a todos -

 **Jajaja y porque ellos piensan que los vamos a ayu... -** no pudo terminar la frase porque Gilda comenzó a gritar -

 **¡Princesa Luna! ¡La Princesa de la Amistad junto con varios ponys han caído por ese abismo! ¡El tren perdió el rumbo! ¡Debemos ir a ayudarla ahora! -** enseguida Gilda giro y comenzó a dirigirse al abismo por donde se había caído el tren -

 **Un tren mmmm –** pensó el Capitán – **así que por eso salió a toda velocidad para acá** \- se puso a pensar Lanhead, cuando de repente la Princesa Luna vuela a toda velocidad rebasándose a la armada elite y siguiendo el mismo camino de Gilda -

 **No hay tiempo que perder sir. Lancehead! Debemos ir rápido! –** Seguidamente la Princesa Luna rebasa a todo el escuadrón de la guardia Lunar y se pone en camino de dirigirse a Gilda –

Gilda al darse cuenta que la Princesa Luna la esta siguiendo exclama – **por aquí princesa, debemos apresurarnos –** dijo Gilda apuntando al abismo que había –

 **Cierra los ojos Grifo –** seguidamente la Princesa Luna lanza una bola de luz la cual ilumina todo el abismo –

 **Con que ese es el poder de un Alicornio -** Pensó Gilda un poco temblorosa abriendo los ojos poco a poco – **pero qué demonios….** – Gilda se sorprendió cuando abrió totalmente los ojos vio al tren totalmente destruido y sacando humo – **maldición! Espero encontrar a alguien con vida, caso contrario todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano –** pensó asustada Gilda deteniendo el vuelo poco a poco mientras la Princesa Luna y todo el escuadrón Nocturno detrás de ella la rebasa –

 **Pero que…. –** pensó Lancehead al ver todo el tren destruido abajo – **escúchenmen todos! Esta es una misión de rescate! Debemos ir a rescatar a los ponys que quedaron en ese tren! –** exclamo con autoridad sir. Lancehead – **espero que alguno quede vivo aun…. Aunque lo dudo mucho –** pensó mientras volaba al fondo del abismo a toda velocidad –

(…)

 **Ahora Celestia dime, ¿dónde puedo alojar a mi pueblo? –** después de decir esto Chrysalis comenzó a reírse – **como si no supiera lo que dirás –** comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Celestia la cual no se movía – **Celestia escúchame, de aquí en adelante trabajaras solamente para mi –** los ojos de Celestia se tornaron verdes – **así está mucho mejor, ahora mi primera orden es que desaparezcas a la Princesa del imperio de cristal!**

 **(…)**

 **Señor, tiene que venir a ver esto –** dijo uno de los guardias saliendo por una de las aberturas del tren –

 **¿Que necesita soldado? –** dijo el Capitán acercándose al lugar de donde era llamado –

 **Pues los he encontrado –** dijo el Guardia sorprendido por lo que veía –

Poco a poco todos se estaban acercando al lugar, especialmente la Princesa Luna la cual ya estaba resignada al ver todo este desastre, pero al llegar comienza se le salen unas lagrimas lo cual Gilda ve – **maldición, están todos muertos –** pensó Gilda al ver las lágrimas de la princesa Luna –

 **Es un milagro –** pensó la Princesa Luna al ver a todos protegidos en un campo de fuerzas - **pero hay algo raro ahí –** se acerca poco a poco al escudo un poco asustada – **Eso no es magia unicornio –** miro más detalladamente a todos los ponys que estaban dentro del escudo especialmente a Twilight – **tampoco es magia de Alicornio…. Entonces que será… -** La Princesa toco temblorosa el escudo el cual exploto como si fuera una burbuja asustando a la Princesa –

 **Princesa…. Le pasa algo? –** Dijo el comandante Lancehead acercándose a la princesa la cual recupera la cordura ya que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos –

 **Sí, no se preocupe sir. Lancehead, hay que preocuparnos más por todos esos ponys que debemos llevar a Canterlot –** enseguida miro a Gilda – **Grifo, esos son todos los ponys que habían en el tren? –** pregunto la Princesa con la voz real de canterlot asustando a Gilda –

Gilda comenzó a contar a todos los ponys y dijo enseguida calmándose un poco – **Primero tengo un nombre majestad, el cual es Gilda, y segundo, si esos son todos los que habían vivos, una pony terrestre murió siendo atacada por esos come carne –**

El Capitán al acercarse a la escena enseguida ve de reojo a un pony con crin azul y pelaje blanco – **acaso el es…. –**

 ***FLASHBACK***

EQUESTRIA

– Cercanías del antiguo lugar vacío donde estaría el Imperio de Cristal. -

 **-esto es increíble, en estas condiciones de clima, en este lugar tan inhóspito, encontrar algo así? –** dijo uno de los guardias – ¿ **será que fue abandonado aquí?** – dijo una un guardia Lunar de forma preocupada **– crees que tenga padres? –**

 **-Lo dudo –** dijo el otro guardia que lo acompañaba **– por como se ve pareciera que ha sobrevivido lo mas que ha podido, esta desnutrido -** el potrillo tenia sucio el pelaje, pero se distinguía un pelaje blanco y una crin azul toda desalborotada el cual comenzó a temblar cuando un guardia lo cogió, como si tuviera miedo **\- ¿quieres quedártelo o quieres llevarlo a algún orfanatorio de Canterlot? –** Pregunto uno de los dos guardias–

 **-Crees que mi Esposa me aceptara llegar con un potrillo que curiosa y mágicamente tiene mi mismo color de Crin?** – el otro Guardia comenzó a reírse **– y aunque es cierto, ella no me lo creería para nada y sabiendo cómo es, me quiero evitar problemas, no me quiero arriesgar –** el Guardia lo cogió y lo envolvió en un trapo **– ten llévatelo tú –** el otro Guardia lo ve y le exclama –

 **-Ni siquiera he encontrado a la indicada y ya me quieres dar potrillos? -** ambos se quedaron en silencio al ver darse cuenta como sonó eso – **a nadie nunca en la vida ninguna palabra –** el otro guardia asintió con la cabeza **– y si lo dejamos en algún orfanatorio de Canterlot como dije anteriormente? –**

 **-Demasiado papeleo tendríamos que hacer para dejarlo en Canterlot, llevémoslo a uno de una Ciudad pequeña –**

 **Debo… cumplir… la misión…. Acabar con la armonía desde sus orígenes…. –** Murmuraba el potrillo mientras temblaba asustado llamando la atención de los guardias –

 **-La armonía? –** Dijeron ambos guardias en unísono, pero son llamados por otra voz de atrás suyo –

 **-LANCE HEAD Y FROZEN FLAME QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO RECLUTAS! –** grito una voz autoritaria asustando a los reclutas -

 **¡Comandante Celtic! –** Gritaron los dos al unísono mientras se ponían en posición firme **– nosotros encontramos esto en esa cueva –** enseguida Frozen enseña al potrillo que estaba cubierto en una sábana mientras que lance apuntaba hacia la cueva –

¡¿Y a mí que?! – dijo el capitán Celtic Flare, con garras negras, mirada perversa y alas de murciélago de acero mejoradas **– Después de tanto tiempo La Princesa Celestia nos permite salir de la oscuridad y ordenó vigilar esta zona por cualquier actividad, no de cuidar a un potrillo abandonado, si no la obedecemos nos quitara la única Libertad que hemos tenido desde las leyendas de nuestros antepasados sobre el destierro de nuestra majestad la Princesa Lunar, así que vayan al pueblo más cercano y dejen esa cosa tirada!, no quiero que mi Libertad se vea afectada por un potro que nadie quiere –** enseguida el capitán se retiro al terminar de hablar con los reclutas! **-**

 **Vámonos, ahora –** dijo Frozen en un susurro Lance el cual obedeció –

 **¿A dónde vamos ahora?** – dijo Lance mientras volaba –

 **Vamos a las Pega….. – no pudo terminar su frase porque el potrillo volvió a temblar y hablar dormido –**

 **La armonía creada… –** dijo el potrillo abriendo los ojos y el guardia al verlo a los ojos pierde enseguida pierde el conocimiento –

 **FROZEN FLARE! –** Grito el Lance al ver caer a su amigo desde una gran altura mientras que el potrillo volvió a quedarse quieto –

 **¡RESISTE FROZEN!** – Lance volaba a toda velocidad intentando agarrar a Frozen – **Frozen! –** antes que impactara contra el suelo el otro Pegaso recobra el sentido y recupera su vuelo – **oye, ¿estás bien? –** dijo Lance al ver como volvió a volar su compañero mientras detenía su velocidad acercándosele –

 **Si, estoy bien, solo fue un leve mareo –** dijo el otro Pegaso – ¿ **sabes? Al ver el piso tan cerca me di cuenta que ese potrillo es un pony de tierra, que tal si lo llevamos a un pueblo pequeño, se llama Ponyville –**

 **Eso está a horas de vuelo –** refuto Lance –

 **El capitán nunca dijo que tiempo debíamos demorar… o si? –**

Lance solo lo miro y dijo – **espero que haya buena comida allá –** salieron volando con destino Ponyville -

 ***FIN FLASHBACK ***

 **Viéndolo fijamente, si tiene cierto parecido pero me pregunto si…** \- enseguida una voz le quita de sus pensamientos –

 **¡Capitán!, venga a ver esto –** dijo el Pegaso señalando un cuerpo – **Grifo, a** **caso es la pony que está aquí? –** dijo uno de los guardias saliendo de una abertura del vagón anterior señalando el vagón –

 **Si, en ese vagón fue donde murió por esos come carne–**

 **No hay que perder tiempo –** se dijo el Capitán para sí mismo al ver ese cuerpo ahí - **Primer escuadrón lleven a todos los que puedan, segundo escuadrón, vayan a Canterlot a ver un transporte para llevar al resto –** a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza -

Uno por uno estaba cogiendo a los ponys cuando de repente uno de los guardias ve algo raro en uno de los cascos de un Pegaso - **¡Capitán! Tiene que ver esto –** enseguida Sir. Lancehead se acerca – **mire esto capitán –** dijo el guardia señalando el casco de un pony el cual estaba sangrando – **esa herida parece de garras…. –**

 **Y los Grifos fueron los únicos en este tren que tenían garras…. –** término de decir el capitán – **entonces esa historia que me contaron pueda que haya sido verdad…. Pero entonces, porque esa Grifo nos fue a buscar…. –** pensó el capitán -

Enseguida el otro guardia mira las garras de Gilda y las ve con sangre - **Capitán, mírele las garras, tiene manchas rojas -** al escuchar eso, sir. Lancehead se acerca a la Grifo y la inmoviliza tirándola al piso –

 **Inmovilicen al otro Grifo rápido! –** grito el capitán y enseguida fue el otro Grifo inmovilizado –

 **Que les pasa?! Porque nos hacen esto? –** exclamo Gilda intentándose liberar pero Lancehead no le respondió –

 **Sir. Lancehead, que ocurre? –** Pregunto la Princesa Luna acercándosele –

 **Mire esto Princesa –** enseguida Lancehead alzo las garras de Gilda la cual estaban manchadas de sangre – **creemos que ella ataco a uno de los ponys el cual es llevado a Canterlot –** Gilda se acordó de cuando ataco a Castiel –

 **Algo en tu defensa Grifo? –** Gilda no respondió – **eso pensé, rápido escolten a estos Grifos a la Prisión de Canterlot –** Gilda se asustó y comenzó a decirle a todos –

 **Alto! Si quieren yo ayudare a llevar a los ponys a Canterlot, el otro Grifo también, tan solo no nos metan en un agujero así –** comenzó a llorar – **no quiero ir estar encerrada, por favor –**

 **(…)**

En el hospital de Canterlot Candence estaba alado de Shinning Armor, el cual estaba profundamente dormido con graves síntomas de cansancio – **que le estará pasando a mi tía? –** pensaba Candence al acordarse de las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente su tía – **todo esto está cada vez poniéndose más extraño, desde la llegada de ese misterioso pony todo está empeorando y mejorando al mismo tiempo, de no haber llegado ese pony no hubiéramos confiado en Chrysalis y Canterlot habría caído, pero al confiar en Chrysalis mi esposo cayo aturdido –** respiro y exhalo – **talvez solo tenga que relajarme–** vio a su esposo el cual se veía grave – **no! Algo grave está pasando aquí, puedo sentirlo –** pensó en Twilight – **sin Twilight aquí, en la única que puedo confiar ahora es en mi tía Luna, tengo que esperar a que llegue antes de cualquier cosa –**

 **(…)**

Todos los guardias estaban llegando a Canterlot con algunos ponys en sus costados, y más delante de ellos estaban dos Grifos cargando a dos ponys completamente aturdidos –

 **Maldita sea Gilda porque hacemos esto? –** Pregunto furioso el otro Grifo – **no somos sirvientes de nadie –**

 **Cállate, y relájate te guste o no estamos en Canterlot –** Gilda vio su estómago – **alfin comeremos algo –**

Apenas habían aterrizado algunas camillas salían del hospital a recoger a todos los ponys que estaban ahí

 **Asegúrensen de que no tenga daño alguno –** le dijo la Princesa Luna a una de las enfermeras pony la cual asintió con la cabeza – **ahora donde estará mi hermana, ella se alegrara al saber que Twilight está aquí –** puso una mirada seria enseguida – **además de que necesito saber porque no había escudo ni ponys contaminados –** pensó Luna –

 **Princesa, que hacemos con ellos –** dijo Lancehead señalando a los Grifos –

 **Que entren al hospital por cualquier herida o algo que tengan –**

 **Tengo hambre –** exclamo Gilda – **Y mi compañero también –**

 **Llévenlos adentro, bajo supervisión que coman y que no salgan de Canterlot bajo ninguna orden –** exclamo la Princesa Luna – **yo iré al Castillo para hablar con mi hermana –**

 **(…)**

En la Tardis una pequeña unicornio se despierta después de una siesta que tuvo y se sorprende al darse cuenta que no estaba en Canterlot – **donde estoy? –** dijo un poco aturdida la pequeña unicornio mientras veía para todos lados, y se fija en una Pegaso Gris con crin rubia la cual estaba fija en el centro de ese lugar – **mami..? –** dijo la pequeña Unicornio acercándose a la Pegaso – **en donde estamos? –** exclamo la pequeña Unicornio llamando la atención de Derpy –

 **Tranquila, estamos en la Tardis tuvimos que volver –** dijo la Pegaso acariciándole la crin –

 **Y donde esta papi? –** Derpy enseguida se sonroja y le exclama –

 **El doctor Whooves no es mi esposo! –** dijo Derpy sonrojada –

 **Pero lo quieres? -** dijo la pequeña colocándose en el lomo de la Pegaso la cual no respondió ante ese comentario – **que hacemos aquí mami? –** pregunto la pequeña unicornio –

 **Papi nos mandó….** – enseguida Derpy se sonroja y se tapa la cara con sus alas al darse cuenta de lo que dijo – **El Doctor Whooves nos mandó a la Tardis para que hagamos un trabajo para el –**

 **Y el señor Bulb? Porque no esta aquí? –** pregunto la unicornio –

 **Porque se quedó ayudando al doctor Whooves –**

 **En qué? –** volvió a preguntar la pequeña potranca –

 **En algunas cosas, tranquila, ellos muy pronto llegaran –**

 **Son cosas importantes? –** dijo la pequeña bostezando –

 **Si, muy importantes –** dijo Derpy sacándola de su lomo con delicadeza y llevándola a una habitación –

 **Descansa pequeña –** dijo Derpy saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a la sala principal – **mmmm –** vio el reloj del lugar – **aún falta mucho para que haga lo que el doctor me dijo que hiciera –** pensó Derpy viendo el panel principal, principalmente ese botón que el Doctor le había mencionado -

 **(…)**

En otra parte del Canterlot La Princesa Luna llega al castillo esperando ver a su hermana en la alcoba real, pero sorpresivamente es atajada por un pony de pelaje café que usa una corbata verde – **Se le ofrece algo señor Whooves? –** Dijo la Princesa Luna –

 **Emmm…. Si en realidad si, quería saber si no ha llegado ningún tren todavía con algunas personas a bordo –**

 **Querrá decir ponys verdad? –** Lo corrigió la Princesa Luna –

 **Si, ponys, no es fácil acostumbrarse a esto cuando eres un señor del tiempo –** dijo el Dr. Sonriendo tranquilamente –

 **Pues señor Whooves le informo que ese tren del que habla se ha volcado –** enseguida el doctor puso una cara seria –

 **Sabía que eso había pasado, maldición ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvar este lugar –** pensó el Dr. Detenidamente – **un momento, la Princesa está muy tranquila para decirme eso –** miro a la princesa luna – **y la Princesa Twilight como llego? –** Pregunto el Dr. Viendo a Luna la cual se sorprendió –

 **Vaya, talvez todo lo que dices es cierto –** el doctor simplemente sonrió – **está bien, paso mi prueba, todos los pasajeros llegaron desmayados pero ya están a salvo, fueron protegidos por una barrera de protección muy extraña –**

El Doctor se sorprende al oír eso – **pero eso es imposible, según mis cálculos ninguna unicornio tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacer una barrera que haya aguantado todo ese impacto del tren–** vio a la Princesa Luna la cual se perdió en sus pensamientos – **y por lo que veo la Princesa Twilight tampoco tuvo que ver en esto, caso contrario no estuviera así la Princesa Luna –**

 **Me pregunto si habrá sido el, él es el único capaz de hacer eso pero no sabemos nada de el desde hace tiempo –** pensaba la Princesa Luna –

 **Bueno por lo que veo solo hay un sospechoso detrás de todo esto, no pensé que actuaría tan pronto, de echo el no debería aparecer aun, pero bueno me ayudo a arreglar a que todo siga acorde a lo planeado –** llamo la atención de la Princesa luna – **Princesa, ahora usted me tiene que escuchar, le revelare la segunda parte del plan de Chrysalis –**

 **(…)**

 **Te dije que comeríamos algo –** dijo Gilda mordiendo un pedazo de pan –

 **Almenos algo te resulta bien –** el otro Grifo comenzó a mirar para todos lados y enseguida volvió a mirar a Gilda – **orita que me pongo a pensar… donde están los otros? –** dijo el otro Grifo llamando la atención de un Guardia nocturno –

 **Están muertos –** dijo Gilda terminándose el pan – **no te lo había dicho? –**

 **No que yo me acuerde –** dijo el Grifo cogiendo una manzana para seguidamente morderla –

 **Esta raza de Grifos es una muy peligrosa, ni porque son sus amigos se preocupan en lo más mínimo, debemos de mantenerlos en cuidado y presos, no aquí en el hospital mientras se comen nuestras comida –** pensó el Guardia con ira y orgullo mientras lo escuchaba hablar –

(…)

En otra parte del Hospital la Princesa Candence se extraña al ver todo ese alboroto, veía a varias enfermeras pasar de lado a lado afuera de la habitación – **que estará pasando… -** enseguida se levanta e intercepta a una enfermera en la puerta – **disculpa… pero que esta pasando? –** Pregunto la Princesa Candence con la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro –

 **Han llegado algunos ponys heridos aquí, la guardia de la Princesa Luna los ha encontrado –** dijo la enfermera rápidamente mientras seguía el rumbo que tenía –

 **Varios ponys llegaron, y si ese pony no estaba mintiendo quiere decir que Twilight ya ha de haber llegado –** dijo Candence alegre pero enseguida cambia su cara a una asustada – **Pero la enfermera dijo que llegaron heridos, espero que Twilight esté bien –** Vio a Shinning Armor – **ya vengo esposo, voy a ver a mi cuñada –** dio Candence saliendo de la habitación –

(…)

 **Que es todo este alboroto! –** dijo exclamando Chrysalis saliendo de la habitación mientras algunas enfermeras solicitaban la presencia de la Princesa Celestia tocando la puerta –

 **A ti no te conviene reina Chrysalis, vine a llamar a la Princesa Celestia, no a ti –** dijo una de las enfermeras viendo a Chrysalis –

 **Celestia y yo estamos negociando algunos asuntos políticos, así que si no** **te importa –** dijo Chrysalis botándola –

 **PERO LA PRINCESA DE LA AMISTAD LLEGO A CANTERLOT! –** Grito la enfermera para llamar la atención de la Princesa Celestia –

 **Twi….Twilight? –** Dijo tartamudeando la Princesa Celestia dentro de la habitación, lo cual Chrysalis se había fijado –

 **Maldita sea, ese sentimiento es aún más fuerte que mi control mental –** pensó Chrysalis – **La Princesa Celestia saldrá muy pronto, atendemos unos asuntos y saldrá –** dijo Chrysalis y seguidamente cerro la puerta en la cara de la enfermera –

 **Me sorprendes Celestia, aun bajo mi poder piensas en esa estúpida estudiante tuya –** el cuerno de Celestia se comenzaba a iluminar poco a poco, pero ella no se movía – **oh! Cierto, ya no es una estudiante, es la "Princesa de la Amistad" –** Chrysalis se fija en el cuerno de Celestia que se estaba iluminando más y más a lo cual comienza a reírse – **Jajaja, aun bajo mi control sigues luchando para poder ver a tu estudiante –** el cuerno de Chrysalis se ilumina – **esta bien, dejare que la veas! –** enseguida sale un rayo disparado del cuerno de Chrysalis directamente al de la Princesa Celestia la cual también dispara a un rayo con la poca voluntad que le quedaba – **crees que puedes ganarme Celestia?! Te equivocas! –** Dijo Chrysalis aumentando la intensidad del rayo pero era ella era la cual estaba retrocediendo poco a poco -

(…)

 **Está hablando en serio Sr. Whooves? -** dijo la Princesa Luna asustada de lo que escuchaba –

 **Lastimosamente si Princesa, pero esos sacrificios son importantes para que podamos ganar –** dijo el Dr. Whooves con una mirada seria –

 **NO PUEDE HABLAR ENSERIO! ASI NO SE JUEGA CON EL DESTINO DE UNA ALICORNIO! –** La Princesa le dio la espalda al Dr. Whooves – **evitare todo esto antes de que ocurra, no permitiré que pase lo que me conto -** enseguida el Dr. Whooves saca un destornillador de su corbata y le dispara con un rayo a Luna la cual cae desmayada –

 **Lo siento Princesa, pero si usted iba a detener eso, se haría muy complicado convencerlas –** dijo el Dr. Whooves saliendo del vestíbulo dejando a la Princesa Luna aturdida –

(…)

 **Nos veremos pronto… Chrysalis –** dijo la Princesa Celestia saliendo de la habitación dejando a una desmayada Chrysalis acostada en la cama – **ahora vamos a ver a Twilight –** dijo la Princesa cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al hospital de Canterlot –

(…)

 **Muy bien, muy pronto tenemos que volver -** dijo uno de los guardias viendo la hora en el reloj del hospital – **en media hora tenemos que ir a llamar a los guardias Celestiales para que hagan su respectivo llamado de la Princesa –**

 **Y que pasara con esos Grifos? –** pregunto un guardia al verlos dormidos –

 **En media hora no serán nuestro problema –** Dijo uno de los guardias -

 **(…)**

 **Bueno, tengo 3 horas y algo para detener a Derpy –** dijo el Doctor sonriendo, pero enseguida cambia su mirada a una seria – **o faltan 4 horas para que Derpy reinicie sistema –** guardo un reloj de bolsillo de nuevo en su corbata – **solo el tiempo lo dirá –** cambio su mirada y volvió a sonreír – **además de que muy pronto habrá almenos dos muertes –** siguió su rumbo directamente al hospital – **en el caso de que no haya mas** **-**

 **(…)**

 **Princesa, estábamos preocupada porque usted no venía –** dijo una de las enfermeras viendo llegar a Celestia al hospital –

 **Llévenme directamente con la Princesa Twilight –** dijo Celestia sin girar la cabeza –

 **Si Princesa –** dijo una de las enfermeras poniéndose delante de Celestia –

 **Y dime, cuantos ingresos nuevos hay? –** pregunto la Princesa –

 **19 ingresos nuevos –** dijo la enfermera – **descontando a la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas serian 13 ingresos que son,** **tres potrancas, 2 ponys terrestres, una hembra y un macho el cual no está nada mal por cierto –** dijo la enfermera mirando a Celestia pero esta ni siquiera reacciono – **3 Pegasos machos, 3 unicornios hembra y 2 Grifos uno macho y otra hembra, ninguno tiene algún signo más que los dos Grifos que tenían desnutrición y las 3 unicornios las cual sufren de agotamiento extremo igual que la Princesa –**

 **¿Tiene el cuadro de todos? –** pregunto Celestia sin darle mucha atención a la enfermera –

 **bien veamos** – dijo esto sacando un pequeño informe que por ahora era todo lo que tenían de la salud de los ponys, comenzó a leer - **tenemos un Pegaso con las alas dañadas en su totalidad, la princesa Twilight tiene un ala rota-** la Princesa reacciono al escuchar eso –

 **¿Pero está bien verdad? -**

- **si ella estará bien** , **con un tiempo de descanso todo se soluciona, aunque el otro Pegaso no sabemos si sus alas mejoren e inclusive creemos que tal vez no pueda volver a volar pero aún no lo sabemos-** la enfermera al darse cuenta que la Princesa ignoraba lo que decía del Pegaso, suspiro y siguió leyendo - **otro con un golpe en la cabeza y uno con unos rasguños en el casco –**

 **¿Algo más? -**

 **Solo sería que la princesa Twilight tiene que descansar y mucho, en realidad, todos estos ponys tienen que descansar y sobre daños internos, aún no hemos encontrado nada-** en un momento un doctor llama a la enfermera- **espere un segundo aquí su alteza** -

 **\- no se preocupe, buscare a Twilight yo misma–** dijo Celestia, seguidamente siguió buscando en el hospital –

Mientras tanto en otra parte del hospital estaban emocionados dos guardias nocturnos – **ya casi nos vamos –** dijo uno de los guardias sin quitarle un ojo al reloj – **quiero irme ante de que esos Grifos despierten –**

 **Yo también, además de que quiero ir a dormir –**

En algún lado del Castillo un Guarida nocturno estaba buscando a una Alicornio – **Princesa Luna! –** Grito Lancehead esperando obtener una respuesta – **Princesa! Donde se habrá metido? –** dijo esto último pasa si mismo – **Voy a ver al vestíbulo, algo en este lugar no me huele bien –**

 **(…)**

 **Aquí esta Princesa –** la enfermera va galopando hasta que se encuentra con la Princesa Celestia - **la Princesa Twilight junto con todas sus amigas en el cuarto que queda aca –** dijo una de las enfermeras –

 **Y el resto de ingresos? Dónde están? –** preguto la Princesa viendo para todo los lados –

 **La Princesa Luna me dijo que dejara a la Princesa Twilight y sus amigas separadas del resto –** siguieron caminando y al entrar a la habitación la Princesa Celestia se da cuenta que en ese momento Twilight estaba comenzando a abrir los ojos - **Interesante –** pensó para sí mismo la Princesa Celestia - **Por favor les pido a todos los que estén aquí que abandonen la sala me quedare un momento con las 6 ponys aquí presentes –**

Mientras en otra parte del Hospital una Alicornio se estaba dirigiendo a la mis habitación – **por aquí es donde se encuentra Twilight Sparkle? –** le pregunto Cadence a una de las unicornios que estaban de enfermeras –

 **Si su majestad, por aquí es –** le dijo la enfermera haciendo un gesto de reverencia – **pero no puede ingresar –**

 **Acaso esta grave o algo? –** pregunto Candence asustada –

 **No su majestad –** se alivió Candence – **solo que la Princesa Celestia ha solicitado quedarse sola con ellas y no quiere ser molestada –** Candence puso una cara seria –

 **-Y Twilight? Esta dormida o despierta?**

 **Cuando Sali la Princesa Twilight estaba despertando –**

 **Tengo que entrar –** dijo para sí mismo Candence –

(…)

 **Oh! Con que este es el hospital de Canterlot –** dijo con una sonrisa un pony de pelaje Café que usaba una corbata verde – **bien, no me perdí –** puso una cara seria – **ahora a buscar a las Princesas y que se haga lo que se deba hacer –**

 **(…)**

 **PRINCESA LUNA! –** Grito Lancehead al verla tirada en el piso mientras entraba al vestíbulo – **PRINCESA REACCIONE! PRINCESA, PRINCESA! –** El Comandante la agitaba con fuerza pero la Alicornio no reaccionaba – **MALDITA SEA! PRINCESA REACCIONE! –**

 **Que son todos esos Gritos? –** Pregunto un unicornio de pelaje morado oscuro y crin negra – **acaso uno no puede dormir? –** dijo Bulb viendo al Guardia que hacia intentos inútiles para que despertara –

 **Oye tu anda a ver a un Doctor o algo que la ayude! No reacciona! –** dijo desesperado el Pegaso, pero el Unicornio ni se inmuto – **oye acaso me escuchaste?!**

 **Si te oí, y déjame decirte que eso fue ocasionado por un doctor –** Bulb se comienza a acercar lentamente a la Princesa Luna con una mirada seria -

 **Que estas tratando de hacer… -** dijo el guardia mientras se ponía en posición de combate –

 **Tranquilo, esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti –** seguidamente lanza un rayo con su cuerno que encierra al Pegaso en una burbuja –

 **QUE CREES QUE HACES UNICORNIO?! –** el guardia comenzó a Golpear la burbuja seguidamente pero no la podía romper – **si me libero te mato unicornio –**

 **Buena suerte –** dijo el unicornio sin mirarlo – **bueno, recapitulemos, hay una Princesa aturdida aquí gracias al destornillador del Dr. Por lo cual no despertara fácilmente, además yo soy un semental macho, si esto fuera el mundo humano lo haría sin siquiera pensar, tengo demasiado estrés acumulado y con este cuerpo de literalmente un caballo se acumula el doble, pero como estoy en un mundo pony –** puso uno de sus cascos en el cuello de la Princesa – **tengo que actuar bajo sus reglas –** apretó con fuerza a lo que la Princesa Luna despierta de golpe – **listo –** enseguida libero al guardia de campo de fuerza – **has lo que quieras, pero por favor no vuelvas a gritar –** dijo esto último saliendo de la habitación mientras la Princesa Luna tosía fuertemente –

 **Oye unicornio espera! –** el Guardia lo iba a seguir pero al ver a la Princesa tosiendo se queda – **Princesa! Está bien?! –** dijo el guardia acercándose a la Princesa –

 **Sí, estoy bien ayúdame a ir donde Twilight –** dijo la Princesa Luna mientras se levantaba con gran esfuerzo – **no dejare que muera –**

 **(…)**

 **-Bueno es hora, vamos a despertar a esos guardias Celestiales –** dijo uno de los Pegasos nocturnos –

 **-La Princesa Celestia paso por aquí enante verdad? –** dijo el otro mientras comenzaba a caminar –

 **-Sí, bajo por aquí –**

 **-Entonces hay que enviar a todos los guardias acá –** abrió las alas – **vamos volando, caminar es aburrido –** sin avisar, salió del hospital volando seguido del otro -

 **-Pero sin el Capitán Shinning Armor, Quien esta al mando?**

 **-No sé, ahí vemos al primero que le avisamos –** miro para el Castillo – **baja, que aquí es –**

 **-vamos, entre más rápido despierten mejor –**

 **(…)**

 **-Twilight? Estas bien?**

 **-Esa voz… Princesa Celestia? –** pensaba Twilight mientras abría lentamente los ojos y veía una silueta –

 **-Twilight despierta, tengo una sorpresa para ti –**

 **-** Twilight estaba despertando pero algo le inquietaba – **Que raro, siento maldad aquí, pero no entiendo –** pensó para si misma Twilight

Mientras afuera de la habitación Cadence estará esperando la distracción de las enfermeras para poder entrar al lugar – **espero que me equivoque –** pensaba Candence mientras veía fijamente la puerta –

(…)

 **Princesa no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero esto me inquieta, ¿porque debemos ir a donde esta Twilight Sparkle? –** Le pregunto Lancehead a la Princesa Luna la cual estaba comenzando a mover las alas para ir al hospital – **Princesa…. Me podría responder? –** Pero la Princesa no respondió, sino que echo vuelo seguida de Lancehead –

(…)

 **No puede entrar –** le dijo una enfermera a un pony de pelaje café que usaba una corbata –

 **Pero tengo una autorización directa de la Princesa Luna para entrar mire –** saco un papel de la corbata y se lo mostro –

 **Pero la Princesa Celestia prohibió bajo cualquier motivo entrada alguna al hospital a personas que nos sean de la realeza –** dijo la enfermera viendo el papel –

 **Bueno, no tengo opción –** saco el destornillador y le apunto a la Unicornio - **lo siento –** seguidamente sale un rayo disparado y la unicornio desaparece – **uhhhh…. Me equivoque de modalidad, no es fácil manejarlo con estos cascos, bueno almenos ya puedo pasar –** dicho esto siguió caminando hasta la habitación de Twilight –

(…)

 **Oigan despierten! –** entra uno de los Pegasos nocturnos a la sala la cual estaba iluminada – **les toca salir novatos –** comenzó a reírse el otro – **como muestra de apoyo y de hermandad la Princesa Celestia está en el Hospital de Canterlot, la Princesa Twilight llego pero tuvo un accidente –** enseguida un recluso del imperio de Cristal reacciona – **está bien, pero les toca despertar cuidar el lugar y asegurarse que la Princesa levante el Sol –** Bostezo el Pegaso nocturno – **Buenos días y nos veremos en la noche –** dicho esto ambos se retiraron a buscar a los otros para ir a dormir –

(…)

 **Princesa Celestia, que ocurrió? –** dijo una confundida Twilight sentándose en la cama –

 **Te rescataron Twilight igual que todas tus amigas –** Twilight enseguida recuerda a Pinkie Pie –

 **Princesa, no estamos todas –** Twilight comenzo a llorar – **Pinkie no esta aquí –** pero enseguida la Princesa le responde –

 **Pinkie se encuentra allá –** dijo la Princesa señalando al fondo y efectivamente ahí estaba Pinkie –

Twilight se tranquilizó y recuerda el momento en el que cayó el tren y cuando Gilda le dijo que iba por ayuda, haciendo que se ponga nerviosa de nuevo y al notar esto la Princesa habla y dice – **tranquila ya estas a salvo –** Celestia se acercó a una ventana que había por ahí – **muy pronto tengo que irme tengo que hacerlo ahora –** pensó Celestia –

 **Princesa le ocurre algo? –** dijo Twilight al verla perdida en los pensamientos –

 **Descansa Twilight, porque este día será un día muy importante –** Twilight la obedeció y comenzó a cerrar los ojos – ¡ **ES AHORA O NUNCA! –** Pensó Celestia al verla con los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerno se comenzaba a iluminar de color verde –

 **ADIOS TWILIGHT SPARKLE! –** Grito Celestia mientras cargaba una potente bola de energía color verde – **Y ADIOS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA!**

(…)

 **Creo que ya es hora de entrar –** enseguida Cadence miro para todos los lados pero no vio a ninguna enfermera – **Bueno, hay que ir –** apenas termino de hablar una gran energía salió del cuarto destruyendo la puerta por completo e impulsando a Candence para atrás – **QUE OCURRIO?! –** Cadence intenta divisar adentro pero no podía ver nada – **que es eso –** dijo después de ver una silueta saliendo de la habitación – **tía?**

 **Sí, soy tu TIA! –** Después de decir esto un rayo verde la ataca volándola hasta la pared rompiéndole un ala – **y te has portado muy mal –** comenzó a cargar energía nuevamente en su cuerno para disparar – **ya es hora de tu castigo –**

 **2 meses 25 días**

PD: tengo mi propia cuenta en wattpad

el link es: www. /user/kappashock ( no se olviden de borrar el espacio ) para aquellos que prefieran leer alla y no aqui n.n

si les gusto no se olviden de dejar un review n.n


End file.
